Ѫ ᶲ Ω UGLY SIDE Ω ᶲ Ѫ
by lecaosma
Summary: Edward a dejado a Bella, y ella intenta continuar con su vida que se ve truncada al ser secuestrada por Victoria. Despues de esto, sus ansias de venganza la llevaran a mostrar su peor lado, lastimando en aquel camino a su verdadero amor. C
1. Chapter 1

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**Sinopsis: ****Edward ha dejado a Bella después del incidente de su cumpleaños. Lejos de los Cullen ella intenta continuar con su vida pero es secuestrada por Victoria; después de esto Bella jamás volverá hacer la misma y su sed de venganza la obligara a mostrar su peor lado, llevándola incluso a lastimar al ser que más ama. C&B. **

**UGLY SIDE**

**Capitulo 1: Adiós…**

Bella dejo que el agua inundara el lavaplatos, cuando el agua empezó a desbordarse cerro la llave, eran días como esos cuando realmente costaba salir de la cama, afuera no dejaba de llover, y el frio era perturbador, y desde ayer no había tenido ninguna noticia de Edward, había estado muy extraño la última semana para ser exactos desde su cumpleaños numero 18, pero era algo en lo que la joven no quería pensar mucho por que temía desesperadamente encontrar una respuesta que le destrozara el corazón. El sonido de la puerta atrajo su atención, dejo de enjabonar los platos y se giro para ver quien era. Allí en la entrada como un imponente guerrero se encontraba su Edward, con la mirada dorada tan hermosa y fija en la joven analizando cada trazo de su rostro, memorizando cada línea de su cuerpo, marcándolo a fuego en su cabeza, por si después le hacía falta el recuerdo.

-¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto el joven de cabellos dorados manteniendo cuidadosamente la distancia, era lo más apropiado, si la iba dejar no podía permitir que su olor lo indurada y que ese momento fuera más doloroso de lo que iba hacer.

-Estoy bien- dijo la castaña caminado hasta donde el se encontraba, pero la mano del vampiro le impidió continuar quedando a unos dos metros de el- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto asustada, en su interior sabia lo que iba a pasar, pero quería negárselo hasta el ultimo momento.

-Tenemos que hablar- Dijo con voz ronca, intentando ocultar lo difícil que para el iba hacer esto… pero era lo mejor para ella, ella merecía tener un futuro, un verdadero futuro, pero si seguía con el, lo más probable que es muriera antes de los veinte y lo peor es que era muy probable que fuera bajo sus manos, agito violentamente la cabeza intentando sacar esa idea de su cabeza.

-Aquí estoy, te escucho-Sentencio la joven si tiendo como el corazón se le encogía.

-Mi familia y yo nos vamos… las personas están empezando a sospechar…-

-¿No encontraste una excusa menos patética para dejarme?- pregunto la joven interrumpiéndolo, ya que si la iba dejar, pues no se lo iba hacer fácil, pero tampoco iba a soportar que le llenara la cabeza de disculpas que superficialmente la harían sentir mejor, pero profundamente la herirían de muerte al comprobar que todo era mentira.

-Es… lo mejor para lo dos- Intento hacerle entra en razón el vampiro que se había quedo congelado por unos segundos, así que ella sabía que la iba a dejar y sin embargo estaba allí con la cabeza en alto, sin mostrar un ápice de dolor.

-Si tienes que irte, pues vete, yo no te lo voy a impedir- Dijo la joven con una seguridad casi desconocida para ella, no iba ser la victima esta vez, nadie la volvería ver en el piso, no se iba a derrumbar, no frente a el. Ella camino hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de Edward, que la miraba sorprendido, y es que el vampiro jamás espero que ella reaccionara así -¿Y sabes por que no te lo voy a impedir?- Pregunto una determinada Bella.

-No se, por que- Acepto el joven mientras dejaba que sus pulmones se intoxicaran con el aroma que desprendía Bella.

-Por que se que vas a volver, por que jamás vas a encontrar a nadie que te ame como yo te amo, y espero que cuando te des cuenta del gran error que estas a punto de cometer, no sea demasiado tarde, por que si te vas ahora no te voy a esperar voy a seguir con mi vida contigo o sin ti- le aclaro la joven acercándose a sus labios hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron, el vampiro sin poder resistirlo más la tomo por la cintura y aplasto sus labios contra los de ella.

El beso estaba lleno de rabia, de dolor, totalmente pasional las manos de la joven buscaban desesperadamente la forma de tocar su piel, ya que si el la iba dejar, pues iba llevarse todo lo que más podía de el. Mientras que para el vampiro era como una ultima probada de cielo, antes de partir, y es que sentir aquella piel suave tan nívea que se encendían cuando sus manos la tocaban era glorioso, una de sus manos entro en su blusa, mientras su cabeza le pedía que se detuviera… su corazón, aquel corazón que hace cien años no latía le gritaba que siguiera, que no se detuviera, que se quedara, que no había razón para irse, pero una voz más clara, tal vez su conciencia le decía que ya iba ser muy doloso irse y si más encima le sumaba lo que estaba apunto de hacer, iba ser imposible y que si realmente la amaba tenía que dejarla, era lo mejor para ella. Así que bruscamente la separo de el y pudo darse cuanta que su camisa estaba abierta al igual que la de ella.

-Lo mejor es que me vaya… por favor cuídate- Dijo en un triste susurro mientras desaparecía en la tormenta que había afuera.

Ella quedo congelada no sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo, se abotono la camisa, y volvió a la cocina para terminar de lavar la losa, mientras pesadas y gruesas lagrimas invadían sus ojos y sin darse cuanta apretó tan duramente un vaso que lo estallo entre su mano, y los cristales se incrustaron en toda su palma, e inevitablemente la sangre comenzó a confundirse con el agua de lavaplatos, pero la joven no sentía nada, absolutamente nada, así que se dejo caer al suelo mientras su camisa se impregnaba de sangre. Después de algún tiempo el mundo comenzó a encogerse y todo a su alrededor empezó a perder el color e inevitablemente se desmallo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Prometo que en próximo se pondrá más interesante, pero necesitaba explicar la este momento que determinara el resto de la historia.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!**


	2. Capitulo 2: El Regreso

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**UGLY SIDE**

**Capitulo 2: El Regreso…**

Habían pasado cinco meses desde el incidente de la cocina y nada había vuelto a ser igual, por que desde aquel día en que se había desmallado en la cocina, los colores del mundo simplemente no había vuelto, era como aun estuviera dormida, como en una película a blanco y negro, los colores simplemente habían desaparecido. La joven para mantener su mente ocupada había conseguido un empleo en un café, a unos dos kilómetros de Seattle, donde trabajaba todas las tardes después del instituto y el sábado ya que el domingo lo destinaba a las labores caceras, así que prácticamente no le quedaba tiempo para pensar en el, se tenia prohibido pensar en el.

Era sábado ese día había doblado su turno para reemplazar a una compañera que tenia un compromiso en el colegio de su hijo. Estaba terminado de guardar unos platos cuando se jefe se acerco.

-Isa van a hacer la 10pm tu turno termino hace una hora- Le explico el hombre de unos 55 años, tez negra y un poblado cabello negro que tenia unas cuantas canas y un bigote, el hombre había sido boxeador cuando había sido joven, y con el dinero que había ganado en sus peleas había comprado el café, que era muy popular. Desde que había visto Bella se había encariñado fácilmente con ella, aunque al principio ella le tenia miedo ya que su apariencia era intimidante, pero la preocupación que demostraba hacia la joven y su estado de salud había roto el hielo, sin embargo, aunque llevaba cuatro meses trabajando con él, su perdida de peso había sido notoria, prácticamente estaba forrada en los huesos, además nunca sonría, para el era increíble conocer una persona que nunca sonreía, y siempre tenia esa expresión de tristeza que jamás la dejaba.

-No te preocupes Joy, simplemente quería dejar todo en orden, ya te vas a librar de mi, no me vas a ver hasta el lunes- Dijo la joven con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa, pero simplemente no llego a serla.

-No es eso Isa, solo me preocupa tu salud, trabajas demasiado, ¿Has ido al medico?- Le pregunto el hombre recostándose en la puerta.

-No me siento enferma ¿Por qué debería ir?- Cuestiono la joven sabiendo que se acercaba una charla "_debes cuidarte has bajado mucho de peso, bla, bla, bla_", sabia que en los últimos meses había perdido peso, su padre y Ángela se lo habían dicho, pero ella no se preocupaba por eso.

-No te voy a dar otra cátedra, simplemente cuídate ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que saliste con tus amigos?- Pregunto Joy, sinceramente preocupado, pero la verdad ella no recordaba lo que era salir a divertirse.

-No tengo ahorita tiempo para eso- Se excuso la joven.

-Isa, ¿Para que trabajas tanto?- Pregunto con gran curiosidad el hombre.

-Para irme muy lejos, lo más lejos que pueda llegar- Respondió por primera vez siendo sincera Bella.

-Por más lejos que te vayas, siempre tendrás que lidiar con tu dolor no lo olvides- Dijo pesadamente Joy –Vete ya, nos vemos el lunes- Le pidió amablemente el hombre sin perder la orden que iba implícita en aquellas palabras. Bella termino de guardar unos platos.

-Ya me voy, nos vemos el lunes sin falta- Dijo la joven inclinándose para besar la mejilla del hombre- Cuídate Joy-

-Cuídate tu Isa- Le dijo el hombre antes de volver al establecimiento.

Ella salió por la puerta trasera, demasiado cansada para quitarse el uniforme simplemente había tomado su bolso y había entrado al auto, su vieja camioneta roja, iniciando el camino a casa. Por lo general se demoraba media hora en llegar. Sabia que su padre como siempre la estaría esperando, para contarle como le había ido de pesca con Billy, eh intentando asegurarse de que estaba comiendo. Hoy la luna como pocas veces en el cielo de Forks se veía esplendorosa. Bella conducía un poco más rápido de lo normal, tenía un presentimiento, quería llegar rápido a su casa para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

Cuando llego suspiro ruidosamente, todo parecía normal, su padre la estaba esperando en la cocina como siempre, nada parecía fuera de lugar, se bajo del auto y se inclino para tomar su bolso.

-Hola ¿Me recuerdas?- Dijo una aguda voz de mujer. La joven se giro rápidamente para asegurarse de quien era, ya que no había olvidado esa voz… Victoria, Victoria había vuelto por ella- Vamos hacer un viaje- le anuncio con su cara de niña pequeña. Bella en un intento desesperado, se escabullo para poder llegar hasta su casa, pero Victoria era más rápida y fuerte y la tomo del cabello.

-Yo ya no estoy… con Edward… si me matas a el no le va importar- Dijo entrecortadamente la joven sintiendo como su sangre se congelaba, había imaginado morir de muchas formas, pero había pensado que la muerte a causa de vampiros estaba descartada.

-Puede ser, pero lo comprobaremos- Anuncio aterradoramente la pelirroja. Bella intento soltarse pero era inútil y después de unos cuantos intentos sus manos estaban tan golpeadas para intentarlo que se estaba rindiendo. Dentro de su desesperación solo se le ocurrió gritar, gritar por su vida.

-¡¡PAPÁ!!- Grito con su último aliento antes de que la vampira la golpeara y ella perdiera el conocimiento.

Cuando Charlie salió corriendo para ver que había pasado, pudo ver que el bolso de su hija estaba en el suelo y el auto abierto, pero no había ningún rastro de ella, algo había pasado y era algo malo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: ****Pues leyendo todos su comentarios, y que muchos quedaron muy interesados en la historia aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo cap, intentare antes del viernes subir el próximo. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!**


	3. Capitulo 3: La Tortura

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**Advertencia: Este cap****itulo contiene cierto material fuerte, por supuesto dentro de la moderación así que advertidos!! **

**UGLY SIDE**

**Capitulo 3: La Tortura…**

Todo estaba borroso en la cabeza de Bella, sabía que Victoria la había secuestrado sabia que moriría, pero… aunque todo era muy real, se sentía como una espectadora distante, como si estuviera viendo el espectáculo como invitada, no como protagonista. Abrió lentamente los ojos, la cabeza le dolía seguramente por el golpe, y aun se sentía mareada, después de varios parpadeos pudo fijar su vista en su entorno, estaba en una vieja cabaña, o eso parecía ya que todo era de madera, las paredes, las puertas, incluso las ventanas estaban tapiadas con madera, y el único mueble que había era la silla a la cual se encontraba atada, al parecer no había nadie. Podía sentir el frio que se filtraba entre sus huesos, la muerte estaba cerca, la podía oler, después de cinco meses de haber dejado de creer en Dios, esta parecía una buena oportunidad para reconciliarse y de dejar todo en orden, así que volvió a rezar, pero no por ella, si no, para que cuando ella muriera todo terminara allí que no buscaran a su padre o su madre, ya iba ser suficientemente duro para ellos perderla, como para sumarle que tuvieran que pasar por esto.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dándole paso a Victoria que tenia los ojos totalmente teñidos de rojo, seguramente se estaba alimentando o eso pensó Bella. Victoria se acerco lentamente asegurándose que cada paso que daba resonara en toda la casa, se inclino para ver por largos instantes a su victima, y fantaseando con todo lo que iba hacerle, se había alimentado de tres humanos diferentes para poder estar lo suficientemente fuerte, no quería morderla antes de tiempo, tenia demasiadas cosas planeadas, no podía perder el control.

La pelirroja soltó cuidadosamente la cuerda que inmovilizaba a Bella, y tomo la mano y la extendió, tranzando delicadas líneas, marcando cuidadosamente el final de cada dedo.

-Me gustaría decirte que no va a doler, pero no puedo mentirte, dolerá y espero que mucho- Le anuncio la vampira a Bella tomando su dedo meñique eh hizo un poco de presión en la punta, inmediatamente el grito desgarrador de Bella le aseguro que le había fracturado la falangeta, y sin esperar que la joven se recuperara del golpe continuo así con la falangina del dedo más pequeño, un nuevo grito de dolor escapo de los labios de Bella acompañado esta vez de unas lagrimas involuntarias –No me digas que estas llegando a tu limite… pero si hasta ahora comienzo, lo que te estoy haciendo no es nada, en este tiempo juntas te voy a enseñar lo que es el verdadero dolor- Le aseguro la vampira con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el placer que le estaba causando el dolor de la joven no tenia comparación a ningún otro placer que hubiera experimentado en su existencia.

-Si… crees que… este es mi limite… definitivamente… no me conoces… podrás romper cada hueso de mi cuerpo… pero no me veras doblegada… jamás…- Dijo la joven intentado reunir las fuerzas suficientes para mantener la cordura, en ese momento hablaba su orgullo, pero era consiente que si Victoria continuaba así, no soportaría por mucho tiempo.

-Tranquila, esto es solo el comienzo, lo que tengo planeado para ti, es algo que nunca olvidaras- Mascullo la pelirroja mostrando una impecable sonrisa que mostraba todos sus perfectos dientes –Esto- Dijo posando sus dedos en la parte inferior del dedo meñique de Bella- Es solo una distracción hasta que llegue, la verdadera tortura- Dijo Presionado duramente la falange, que hizo un sonido hueco del hueso anunciando la pulverización de este dentro de la piel. Bella se mordió la lengua para no gritar y una fina línea de sangre se derramo por su labio, después de que Edward la hubiera abandonado, ella no era la misma niña, y ahora y hasta que llegara el final demostraría de lo que realmente estaba hecha y lo fuerte que era, _todo por culpa de Edward… todo lo que le estaba pasando a ella ahora era por el, y era ese odio el que le haría soportar el castigo_, pensó la joven, mientras la vampira seguía destruyendo los huesos de su mano.

Mientras tanto el jefe Swan no había dormido esa noche, por más que habían buscado en cada rincón del pequeño pueblo aun no había rastros de Bella, todo el equipo de trabajo de la comisaria y el hijo de Billy, Jacob y sus amigos se habían unido a la búsqueda, ellos habían buscado en el bosque, pero aun no había señales de ella, nada, absolutamente nada, era como si hubiera desaparecido.

-¿Charlie quieres café?- le pregunto Jacob Black, quien sospechaba en algo lo que le había pasado a la hija del jefe de policía, ya que desde hacia un mes, Jacob había descubierto que había heredado la habilidad de poderse convertir en hombre lobo, los cazadores naturales de los vampiros, y por lo que apestaba los alrededores de la casa, seguramente a Bella se la había llevado un vampiro, pero desgraciadamente en el mar habían perdido el rastro y sin embargo ni el ni su manada habían dejado de buscar con la esperanza de que aun estuviera cerca.

-Creo que no me cabe ni una taza más, gracias muchacho- Le aseguro Charlie que aun no había llamado a Renee la madre de Bella, para anunciarle sobre la desaparición de su hija, aun tenia la esperanza de encontrarla, pero como policía sabia que si no la había encontrado antes de las 24 horas, seguramente después ya no la encontraría con vida, agito fuertemente su cabeza para sacar el pensamiento, en ese momento no se podía dar el lujo de perder la esperanza.

-¿Charlie ya se comunico con los Cullen?- Pregunto nuevamente Jacob que tenia la esperanza de que estuviera con esos chupasangres, que de alguna forma se la hubieran llevado con ella, y que Bella estuviera bien.

-Tengo a un contacto en California, pero aun no han dado con ellos, aunque estoy seguro que no está con ellos, alguien se la llevo… yo escuche como grito, ella no se fue voluntariamente- Le aclaro Charlie que intentaba reconstruir nuevamente la escena en su cabeza, intentado recordar algo extraño, algo fuera de lo normal, pero después de de casi 18 horas su cabeza ya no trabaja bien y el miedo comenzaba a instalarse.

-No te preocupes, seguramente la encontraremos- Le alentó el muchacho posando su mano en el hombro del jefe de policía- Vamos a ir con los muchachos a inspeccionar nuevamente en el bosque- Le informo acercándose a la puerta.

-La vamos a encontrar… ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Charlie, el hombre que necesitaba desesperadamente una esperanza, cualquier esperanza, por pequeña que fuera.

-Por supuesto- Dijo con mucha seguridad Jacob, aunque en el fondo el también estaba perdiendo la confianza de que podrían encontrarla con vida.

Bella no sabia bien cuantos de sus huesos se encontraban fracturados, pero si tuviera que dar un porcentaje seguramente estaría entre el 50 u 70, aun no comprendía como podía estar consiente después de sabría Dios cuantas horas de castigo, ¿_por que lo la mataba y punto_? Era el pensamiento más renuente en la cabeza de la joven. Si por algún milagro se salvaba de esta, anhelo que cada vez era más improbable, los daños serían irreparables, sus manos prácticamente quedaron inservibles, ahora parecían una masa sin forma en parte por la inflamación, y en parte por que ya no había huesos que les diera forma, además su antebrazo derecho no es que tuviera un mejor diagnostico, sin contar las costillas y la clavícula que también Victoria le había fracturado antes de irse. La joven intento respirar lo más hondo que pudo, pero incluso ese simple acto era muy doloroso, además su lengua aunque no sangraba más, debido a la mordidas que se había dado para no gritar estaba muy inflamada, y incluso así pudo sentir la sangre en su labio inferior, lentamente paso su legua adolorida sintiendo el metálico sabor en su boca, realmente tenia hambre, y sed, mucha sed, si no moría debido al dolor seguramente lo haría por la inanición… la joven no sabia cual de las dos muertes era peor, pero aceptaría gustosa la que primero llegara.

Pero lo que Bella no sabia era que Victoria no le permitiría morir de tan fácilmente, y tenia un plan para que eso no sucediera, después de estar de compras, regreso nuevamente a la cabaña, el clima estaba espantoso, aun todo estaba cubierto por una densa capa de nieve y aunque no la sintiera, definitivamente era molesto para caminar. Victoria entro y vio a la joven con algo de asco, se estaba lamiendo la sangre de su labio, si no se hubiera alimentado tan bien, seguramente se habría lanzado sobre ella, en ese instante.

-Supongo que tienes hambre- Dijo la vampira con una extraña sonrisa, acercándose a la silla y tomando bruscamente el brazo de Bella, el que estaba medianamente sano- Estuve investigando y me dijeron que si te alimentaba intravenosamente no te morías de hambre- Dijo con satisfacción, golpeando bruscamente la vena mediana del codo, luego tomo la aguja y la inserto duramente en el brazo, creando una laceración inmediata.

-Todo este… esfuerzo… va ser… para nada… a nadie le va… a importar… mi muerte… solo estas… perdiendo… el tiempo… - Escupió la joven con desagrado, machando el perfecto rostro de la vampira con sangre. La pelirroja inmediatamente se limpio las gotas.

-Ese será mi problema, además aun no haz conocido el verdadero sufrimiento- Aseguro la vampira dejando fluir el suero por la vena maltrecha de la joven. Bella ya no era muy consiente de su entorno, la fuerza de las horas anteriores la abandonaba, ella no merecía tal castigo… _y todo por Edward si el no la hubiera dejado, seguramente esto jamás habría pasado… todo era su culpa_; pero un fuerte sonido la trajo nuevamente a la realidad, pudo sentir como la puerta se abrió y unos pesados pasos se acercaban.

-¿Victoria?- Pregunto la voz de un hombre.

-Laurent, por fin llegaste- Dijo la vampira con una alegría casi hiriente, la satisfacción se marco inmediatamente en el rostro de la pelirroja.

-Lo siento pero no fue fácil escaparme de Irina… es están intensa- Respondió algo molesto el hombre acercándose con paso decidido- Así que la pudiste secuestrar- Dijo en un tono burlón, maravillado con el espectáculo que había frente a el.

-Ahora que has llegado podrás ayudarme a realizar mi venganza… darle a la niña algo que jamás olvidara- Le anuncio la vampira, deseosa de empezar nuevamente con las torturas que tenía planeadas para Bella.

-Niña, niña… nos vamos a divertir tanto- Dijo el vampiro tomando la cabeza de Bella e inclinándose para limpiar con su lengua los restos de sangre que habían- Si crees que lo peor que te ha pasado es que te rompan algunos huesos… conmigo conocerás el infierno- Aseguro el hombre aspirando el olor que desprendía su sangre mientras le soltaba la cabeza y la botaba al suelo. La joven cayo como una muñeca de trapo incapaz de moverse – Que lindo traje de mesera, lastima que se vaya arruinar- La joven no supo que esperar y por primera vez sintió verdadero terror de lo que le iban hacer, mientras observaba como Laurent se abría los pantalones, ahora Bella si estaba segura de que conocería el auténtico infierno; cuando sintió la manos del vampiro sobre ella desconecto su cabeza, en ese momento deseaba ser cualquier persona, menos ella y _todo por culpa de Edward… todo era por Edward, en ese momento realmente lo odiaba, lo odiaba como jamás pensó en odiar a nadie_. El verdadero infierno recién comenzaba para Bella.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Aquí nuevamente cumpliendo mi promesa, intentare tener el próximo cap lo más pronto posible. Gracias a todos por ese maravilloso apoyo a esta historia, realmente gracias!!**

**PD: Se que muchos me pidieron que los cap fueran más largos, no se preocupen, capitulo a capitulo irán creciendo, así que no se me preocupen más.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para**** mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!**


	4. Capitulo 4: La Mordida

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**UGLY SIDE**

**Capitulo 4: La Mordida… **

Alice Cullen se encontraba absorta con la vista en la ventana, los días eran aburridos desde que habían dejado Forks, y aunque había intentado ver a Bella, lo que su antena captaba no era nada extraordinario. Jasper se encontraba sentado a su lado y la cabeza sobre sus piernas, repentinamente Alice quedo en blanco ya no se encontraba en la casa en Denali, ahora estaba en un lugar oscuro, aunque unos pocos rayos de luz se filtraba por las ventanas tapiadas era una viaja cabaña, el piso estaba mohoseado y a primera vista no había ningún mueble, aunque a pesar de la poca luz podía distinguir una silla de madera y había un extraño bulto al lado de esta, al fijar mejor la vista, allí en el suelo se encontraba Bella, sabia que era ella a pesar de los golpes que le deformaban la fina forma de su cara y lo peor es que estaba sufriendo y retorciéndose por el dolor en el suelo mientras su ropa se encontraba toda rasgada, y en una esquina de la habitación casi ocultos entre las sombras se encontraba Victoria y Laurent disfrutando del dolor de su amiga.

Repentinamente la imagen comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que se borro completamente y nuevamente Alice se encontraba en la casa, prácticamente salto de la silla y subió para buscar a Carlisle que estaba en su despacho, no toco simplemente entro a la habitación.

-¿Alice que sucede?- pregunto el medico sabiendo que el comportamiento de su hija se debía a una desagradable visión y fue inevitable pensar en Edward, hacía dos meses no sabían de el.

-Carlisle tuve una visión de Bella- Anuncio la pequeña con terror en sus ojos debido a lo que había visto.

-Alice, le prometimos a Edward no meternos en la vida de Bella- Le recordó el hombre que nuevamente tranquilizándose.

-No Carlisle, Victoria y Laurent la secuestraron y la están torturando- Le dijo la pequeña mujer atropellándose con las palabras.

-Alice eso es muy serio… ¿Crees que aun estemos a tiempo de evitarlo?- Pregunto el medico levantándose de su escritorio, la sensación de paz de los minutos anteriores, lo había abandonado totalmente y la desesperación de su hija no ayudaba.

-Debemos llamar a Forks- le dijo la pequeña tomando el teléfono y marcando velozmente el numero, deseaba que aun estuvieran a tiempo para salvar a Bella. Después de unos cuantos timbres una voz masculina contesto.

-Aló- Dijo un hombre al otro lado.

-Charlie, soy Alice, ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto la mujer intentando parecer casual, para no levantar sospechas innecesarias, ya que ella estaba convencida de que aun no había pasado de que podían evitar esa horrible visión.

-¿Alice? Eh intentado localizarlos por dos días, dime que Bella esta contigo, por favor, no me molestare… solo quiero saber si esta bien- Dijo casi esperanzado Charlie.

-No, ella no esta con nosotros ¿Pero que ha pasado?- Pregunto Alice más asustada, mientras que la cara de Carlisle no ayudaba mucho.

-Bella desapareció hace dos días, el sábado llego como a las diez y media del trabajo, y de repente me grito para que saliera, cuando llegue su bolso estaba en el suelo y la puerta de su auto abierta, y desde entonces no tenemos señales de ella, tenia la esperanza de que tal vez estuviera con ustedes- Dijo tristemente el jefe de policía perdiendo la ultima esperanza a la que se había aferrado en las ultimas horas.

-Como lo siento, por favor anota nuestro numero si sabes algo llámanos, por favor- Pidió la pequeña mujer dándole el numero. Cuando colgó el teléfono y miro por unos segundos a Carlisle, esperando que el supiera que hacer, ella estaba demasiado conmocionada para reaccionar.

-¿Puedes decirnos algo del lugar donde la viste?- pregunto el medico sabiendo que era su responsabilidad ayudarla, y realmente rogaba por que llegaran a tiempo.

-Era una cabaña y no debe estar lejos… Laurent yo lo vi esta mañana no pudo haber ido muy lejos- Razono la bruja, sintiendo la ponzoñosa burbujear en su garganta, la rabia de pensar que el invitado estrella de Irina, le estuviera causando tal sufrimiento a Bella, simplemente la descontrolaba.

-Busca a los demás, nos dividiremos, tu iras con Esme y Jasper y yo iré con Emmett y Rosalie, cubriremos el área, y por favor pregúntale a Irina si sabe donde esta Laurent tal vez nos ayude- Dadas las instrucciones en pocos minutos las familia ya se encontraba buscando sobre la blanca nieve, aunque Alice no había sacado nada a Irina, una de las integrantes de la familia de Tanya y por seguridad no habían querido revelar ninguna información. Sin embargo salieron los seis con la determinación de encontrarla, lo primordial era encontrar con vida a Bella… _Bella, pobre niña _pensaba Carlisle tan joven e inocente y sometida a una tortura, por una guerra que no era de ella.

Carlisle Cullen sabia que estaban jugando contra el reloj, ahora cualquier segundo podía marcar la suerte de Bella entre vivir o morir, y eso seria algo que el jamás se perdonaría y en consecuencia tampoco podría perdonarle a Edward, tal vez si ellos no se hubieran ido la suerte de la muchacha no estaría pendiendo del azar, de que tuvieran la suficiente fortuna para dar con el lugar correcto, pero el medico tenia algo claro, cuando tuviera a Laurent frente a el, no seria ni benevolente ni piadoso, si ese hombre pensaba que encontrarse con los Vulturis eran lo peor que le podía pasar a un vampiro, cuando se encontrara con el, conocería el verdadero terror.

-Carlisle- Llamo Rosalie sacando al vampiro de sus pensamientos- Mira esa cabaña, huele a Bella- Dijo la hermosa mujer mientras a una velocidad sobre humana se acercaban.

-Emmett y yo nos encargaremos de ellos, tú saca a Bella y llévala a la casa, y ten todo listo para mi regreso- Les explico Carlisle a sus dos hijos acercándose cada vez más a la cabaña, preparados para atacar.

Bella no era consiente de cuanto tiempo más podría soportar el sufrimiento, pero seguramente no seria mucho tiempo, aun podía sentir a Laurent sobre ella, abusando de su cuerpo, de ese frágil cuerpo que ahora se sentía hecho pedazos. Ya no tenia más lagrimas, ya las había llorado todas, ni siquiera tenia voz para gritar, tristemente ahora la joven se había resignado a su destino en su cabeza solo corría un pensamiento _Todo era culpa de Edward_.

Pero aun faltaba más dolor, pudo sentir perfectamente los dientes del vampiro clavarse en su cuello mientras succionaba su sangre, pudo sentir como la ponzoñosa entraba lentamente a su torrente sanguíneo, era como si el hubieran prendido fuego a su cuello, y sentía como lentamente se expandía, y sin embargo, no grito, ya no tenia voz, y aunque sintió deseos de hacerlo, prefirió morderse la legua, si iba a morir ese día lo haría con la mayor dignidad que su condición de victima le permitía.

El problema es que el fuego se incrementaba, se estaba incinerando, ya no sentía el cuerpo de Laurent sobre el suyo, solo podía ser consiente del fuego que se estaba esparciendo a través de su cuerpo, era insoportable, la joven sentía como si la hubieran metido en un horno que estuviera a su máxima potencia y ella se estuviera cocinado hasta carbonizarse.

Pudo sentir sus desgarradores gritos despedazar su garganta, ¿_por que aun podía sentir el fuego_? si ya debía estar hecha cenizas, pero no se calmaba… el fuego seguía creciendo y creciendo como si un incendio se intentara apagar con gasolina, ya no había lugar para nada en su cabeza que no fueran sus propios gritos a causa del sufrimiento.

Cuando los Cullen entraron a la cabaña la escena que encontraron fue espeluznante, Bella se encontraba en el suelo casi desnuda cubierta por algunos girones delgados de su ropa, sus manos prácticamente no tenían forma, al igual que su rostro estaba totalmente irreconocible, y en su cuello una fina cortadura por el que se deslizaba un hilo de sangre, mientras no paraba de convulsionar y gritar, no había duda la ponzoñosa estaba en su sangre y la estaba quemando. La ira de Carlisle se incremento a un nivel incluso desconocido para el, la necesidad de justicia ocupo toda su cabeza.

-¡¡Rosalie sácala!!- Ordenó Carlisle mientras interceptaba a Laurent que intentaba darse a la fuga, lo mismo hizo Emmett, pero con Victoria, mientras Rosalie tomaba a una delirante Bella entre sus brazos y la sacaba del lugar, a toda velocidad.

-Carlisle… podemos hablar- Pidió el vampiro intentado apelar a la bien conocida humanidad del medico, pero en ese momento después de que había visto a Bella, y lo que le habían hecho, en Carlisle no queda ni asomo de piedad, solo quería matar a ese vampiro que había profanado la inocencia de una dulce joven y le había destruido la vida.

Laurent con un ágil movimiento intento escabullirse de las manos de Carlisle, pero este fue más rápido y lo lanzo al otro extremo de la habitación. Parte de la tabletas del suelo se levantaron con la caída del vampiro, pero el medico no estaba dispuesto a darle ninguna tregua lo tomo de la camisa mal apuntada y lo estrello nuevamente en el suelo, dejando algo desorientado a Laurent, aprovechando esto Carlisle lo tomo del brazo y con una frialdad desconocida para el, hasta ese momento, arranco el brazo de Laurent prácticamente desde la raíz, y con gran fuerza un liquido más oscuro y denso que la sangre salió por el orificio.

Laurent grito de dolor, pero Carlisle no podía detenerse allí, ¿_Por qué tenia que parar; cuando ellos no se habían detenido con Bella_? Y sin pensarlo mucho tomo la otra extremidad del vampiro y la arranco y más liquido vinotinto salió disparando hacia todas las direcciones machando el rostro del medico. Carlisle no se fijo en ese detalle, no podía perder más tiempo… tenia que terminar el trabajo, Laurent aun se retorcía en el suelo, el medico puso su pie en el cuello del vampiro y con sus dos manos desprendió la cabeza sin mucho esfuerzo, quedando un gran charco del liquito vinotinto.

El medico busco a Emmett que también ya se había encargado de Victoria.

-Tu encárgate de quemarlos, Bella me necesita- Dijo el medico saliendo por la puerta, sin ponerle atención a la respuesta de su hijo. Viajo a toda velocidad, aun no estaba seguro si Bella tenia alguna oportunidad, pero si había alguna posibilidad de salvarla el lo haría. Mientras intentaba controlar esa ira que aun no se calmaba.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Intentare publicar en próximo cap, antes del miércoles, o a tardar el miércoles. Gracias por sus comentarios**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para**** mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!**


	5. Capitulo 5: La Transformacion

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**UGLY SIDE**

**Capitulo 5: La Transformación…**

Carlisle llego a la casa, aun intentado apaciguar la ira creciente en su interior. En el piso superior se podía escuchar los espantosos gritos de Bella, subió a toda prisa. Al entrar a la habitación se encontraba Esme, Alice que estaban a cada la de la cama y Rosalie y Jasper en la parte inferior de esta haciendo uso de todo su auto control para no atacarla. Bella se encontraba tendía en la cama con un camisón de Rosalie, le habían limpiado las heridas pero la inflamación estaba muy avanzada y era difícil determinar el daño. El medico se acerco y la analizo por varios minutos intentado concentrarse a pesar de los gritos de dolor, necesitaba poder descubrir cuan avanzando estaba el proceso de transformación y si había algo para poder revertirlo. Después de unos segundos que para todos fueron horas el diagnostico no era alentador.

-El proceso de transformación esta muy avanzado, no hay marcha atrás… pero el problema es que tal vez la agonía se extienda por varios días y en su estado lo más seguro es que no los soporte- Concluyó tristemente el medico, sin saber bien que hacer.

-Carlisle… no puedes permitir que siga sufriendo… ayúdala- Le pidió Esme marcando con cada palabra la angustia que sentía, aquel dulce niña que había conocido en Forks, que le había devuelto la vida a su hijo… no podía tener un final así, ella merecía una larga vida, no este dolor… y sin saber bien como Esme empezó a llorar aunque no había lagrimas en sus ojos, pero empezó a sollozar.

-Yo… no se si sea eso lo correcto…- Susurro Carlisle inseguro aunque no soportaba más los gritos, no se sentía preparado, no en ese momento cuando su ira estaba aun viva dentro del el, tal vez no podría controlarse y la mataría.

-Carlisle ayúdala… tu eres el único que tiene el control suficiente para hacerlo, cualquiera de nosotros la mataría… tu eres el único que puede- Intento incentivar la idea Alice, que estaba a punto de salir corriendo no soportaría mucho tiempo sus gritos, no soportaba verla así, retorciéndose, nuevamente su boca se lleno de ponzoñosa debido la ira que sentía.

-Lo hare… tienen razón… soy el único que puede…- Anuncio finalmente el medico tomando la deformada mano de la joven.

-Lo siento… no puedo quedarme… tengo que salir…- Dijo entrecortadamente Jasper ya que si no salía que lanzaría sobre Bella y la mataría.

-Alice, ve con el- Le sugirió Esme, intentando calmar sus sollozos, era mejor que alguien fuera acompañar a Jasper, estaba a punto de perder el control, conocía bien a su hijo y sabia que la única que podría ayudarlo era Alice.

-Quiero quedarme- Pidió la pequeña vampira, que no quería dejar a su amiga sola en este instante.

-¡¡Alice ve a controlarlo, Rosalie y Esme se quedaran… ve por favor!!- Le pidió algo desesperado el medico, quería recuperar su tranquilidad, quería concentrarse en lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-Esta bien- Salió resignadamente la pequeña vampira, dando un fuerte azote a la puerta.

Carlisle paso sus dejos por la deformada muñeca que estaba tres veces más grande de lo que en realidad era, y sin embargo aun podía verse la cicatriz que James le había dejado. Dejo que su boca se llenara lo más posible de la ponzoñosa, y se inclino a morderla, sus dientes lentamente despedazaron la piel y se insertaron en la vena, entre más entrara al torrente sanguíneo más rápido terminaría el sufrimiento. La sangre de Bella era dulce, pero no hostígate, era como un buen vino que después de muchos años es servido en una ocasión especial, y Carlisle intentaba concentrarse, su objetivo no era beber su sangre, era pasarle toda la ponzoñosa posible, así que sintió como nuevamente su boca, se llenaba de ese molesto sabor agrio eh intentaba inyectarle lo más posible, y fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió una idea que podría hacerle más rápido el proceso.

-Rosalie, pásame una jeringa, la que tiene la aguja larga- Pidió el medico alejándose del maravilloso vino que era la sangre de la joven, que no dejaba de gritar. La rubia le paso la jeringa y Carlisle extendió su brazo y la inserto, sus venas estaban llenas de ponzoñosa, cuando estuvo totalmente llena, la preparó para inyectársela a Bella. Cerro lo ojos y dejo que sus demás sentidos lo guiaran, el corazón de la joven latía lentamente y fue allí donde clavó la jeringa, la larga aguja entro fácilmente hasta alcanzar el corazón y empujo el embolbo hasta que no quedara ninguna gota. El cuerpo de Bella comenzó a convulsionarse más bruscamente, saltando prácticamente de la cama y los gritos se elevaron con más fuerza por toda la casa. Carlisle volvió a repetir el procedimiento otras cuatro veces más, hasta estar seguro de que la transformación solo se prolongaría por unas cuantas horas más.

-Ya hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos… ahora solo nos resta esperar- Dijo Carlisle levantándose de la cama. Vio unos instantes a Esme que aun gimoteaba, el medico se acerco y la abrazo.

-Tienes manchado el rostro… como de sangre- Dijo la Esme intentando limpiarla –Y mira tu ropa ¿Qué paso allí?-Pregunto algo asustada la vampira, ya que la ropa del medico estaba también manchada de un liquido que era más oscuro que la sangre.

-Lo que… lo que sucedió…- Pero el medico no pudo explicar por que en ese instante entro Emmett a la habitación, inmediatamente Rosalie salto a sus brazos, ella también estaba muy afectada por la condición de Bella, ya que le recordaba a ella, y las razones por las cuales ahora era una vampira, y aunque no quería irse lejos, quería estar cerca cuando Bella despertara por que sabía que necesitaría alguien con quien hablar, el olor a sangre de la habitación le estaba haciendo que perdiera su autocontrol.

-Ya me encargue de todo, no hay nada de que preocuparse ahora- Dijo el Emmett que miraba aun consternado a Carlisle, desde que lo conocía jamás lo había visto comportarse con tal rabia y sevicia como lo había hecho con Laurent, en la cabaña parecía que era un hombre totalmente diferente al dulce y humanitario medico que le había regalado una segunda oportunidad.

-Gracias- Susurro Carlisle desviando la mirada para no ver más el desconcierto que habían en los ojos de Emmett que parecían una acusación.

-Vamos a ir a cazar- Anuncio Rosalie, aun ofuscada, por todo lo sucedido, mientras la imagen de Bella en el suelo viajaba una y otra vez por su cabeza.

-Esme, ve tu también, necesito que todos estén fuerte para cuando Bella despierte, vamos a tener que lidiar con una Neófita, y ya saben como eso, yo me quedare aquí por si hay alguna complicación… pero no vayan muy lejos no quiero que se demoren- Pidió el medico aun con las vista perdida y soltando a Esme para que se fuera con ellos.

-Esta bien, también llevaremos a Alice y Jasper, creo que todos necesitamos alejarnos por un tiempo de los gritos- Dijo algo atormentada Esme, escuchando como los gritos en ves de disminuir aumentaban, era una suerte que la casa quedara lo suficientemente lejos del pueblo.

-Esta bien- Afirmo Carlisle, jalando una silla cerca a la cama. Mientras su familia de la habitación, poco después pudo sentir como abandonaban la casa. Cerro los ojos intentándose concentrarse pero los gritos de Bella lo hacía una tarea imposible, aunque se tranquilizo al ver que la inflamación en su rostro bajaba rápidamente y sus manos nuevamente recuperaban su forma, supo que la agonía de la joven se extendería por unas cinco horas más, y eso era un periodo alentador, la agonía de la mayoría había sido de mínimo tres días, pero si podía acortarla el sufrimiento para ella, podría volver a estar en paz con el.

Tal vez había pasado uno hora, tal vez más, y por fin Carlisle había acallado totalmente el instinto asesino que lo había dominado en la cabaña, los gritos de Bella cada vez se iban acallando, ahora estaba entrando a la ultima fase de la transformación, su corazón palpitaba irregularmente entre fuertes palpitaciones e inmediatamente bajaba su ritmo, aspecto que era normal en el proceso de transformación, lentamente descendería el ritmo cardiaco hasta detenerse para siempre. El sonido del teléfono desconcentro a Carlisle y lo regreso a la realidad. Se levanto caminado a una velocidad normal y tomo el que estaba sobre la mesa de noche.

-Aló- Saludo cansado el medico.

-Carlisle… soy Edward- Saludo su hijo al otro lado de la línea, la rabia nuevamente se intento apoderar del medico, pero se obligo a controlarse.

-¿Dónde demonios estas?- Pregunto el medico intentando inútilmente controlar la ira.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto algo confundido el vampiro extrañado por la reacción tan descortés de su padre.

-No se como, pero quiero verte ahora mismo en Denali- Le dijo amenazadoramente el medico, mirando del reojo el cuerpo de Bella que aun se retorcía, pero ya no gritaba.

-¿Qué paso?- Volvió a preguntar el brujo que no entendía absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué paso?... ¿Quieres saber que paso?... Paso que tengo a Bella aquí al lado en plena transformación por que Laurent y Victoria la secuestraron y casi la matan, eso es lo que esta pasando así que quiero verte aquí… AHORA- Contesto agresivamente el medico sintiendo como la ira nuevamente se esparcía por su cuerpo. Un largo silencio predomino al otro lado de la línea, hasta que un sonido se escucho.

-Voy para allá, llego en la noche- Dijo Edward antes de colgar el teléfono. Carlisle se quedo con el auricular en las manos por unos minutos y después lo coloco sobre la base. Volvió a sentarse en la silla, acercándola un poco más a la cama, y pasó su fría mano sobre la frente de Bella, ella se movió un poco, su frente estaba empapada en sudor y aun había restos de sangre, el medico tomo su pañuelo y le limpio el rostro, ahora solo queda tener paciencia y esperar, a que Bella se despertara.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: Muchas personas aun tienen la duda de si este fic es un Carlisle/Bella, pues si, lo confirmo, lo es, pero aun tengo que establecer unas cosas, para entrar hablar de esta relación. Muchos también les preocupa Esme, poco a poco contare que va a pasar con ella, y con el resto de los personajes. **

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para**** mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!**


	6. Capitulo 6: El Despertar

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**UGLY SIDE**

**Capitulo 6: El Despertar…**

Lo único que Bella podía oír era el eco de sus propios gritos, por lo menos ya no había dolor, pero también era un problema por que ya no sentía nada que fuera diferente a la rabia, y el odio que experimentaba todo por culpa de Edward… toda su desgracia había ocurrido por culpa de el… aunque ahora ya no podía hacer nada, si el dolor realmente se había ido, seguramente es por que había muerto, aunque hubiera jurado dentro de su agonía había escuchado a Carlisle Cullen, pero era imposible, ellos la habían abandonado junto con Edward, así que no les iba a importar lo que pasara con ella. Aunque si realmente estaba muerta podía escuchar cada sonido que había a su alrededor, la nieve al caer, el mover de unas paginas, incluso escucho el vuelo de una mosca, todos los sonidos se habían intensificado, pero no era lo único, también los olores, podía sentirlos todos desde los desagradables hasta un dulce aroma que estaba muy cerca entre nuez y bosque era complicado sin embargo también embriagador. Sin poder evitarlo más Bella abrió los ojos con calma, lo primero que pudo sentir fue la fuerte luz que la obligo a cerrar los ojos, también la vista estaba más sensible.

-¿Demasiada luz para ti verdad?- Pregunto la voz de un hombre que era muy familiar para ella, y fácilmente identificó que el dulce olor provenía de el.

-¿Carlisle?- Pregunto débilmente la joven debido a que su garganta le ardía. El medico sonrió por lo menos le reconocía, se levanto de la silla y dejo la revista que estaba leyendo en la mesita de noche y apago las luces dejando solo la de una pequeña lámpara.

-Vuelve abrir los ojos, ya las luces no te afectaran- Le indico el vampiro. La joven nuevamente lo intento y era cierto la débil luz de la lámpara que había en la mesa no le afectaba además ni siquiera necesitaba la luz, todos sus sentidos estaba tan alertas que seguramente podría recorrer la habitación a oscuras y sabría donde estaba cada cosa, y fue allí donde la cabeza de la joven hizo click, todas las piezas se juntaron en su cabeza, la intensificación de sus sentidos, que estuviera en casa de los Cullen, instintivamente se llevo la mano al cuello, y pudo sentir una delgada línea que sobresalía sobre su ahora lisa piel, así que la habían transformado, era curioso, había deseado tanto ser transformada, y ahora que lo estaba lo aborrecía; hubiera preferido mil veces haber muerto a vivir con su creciente odio y la sensación de suciedad que sentía tatuada en su piel, ya no era diga de nada, Laurent y Victoria le había robado lo único que aun era de ella y la mantenía fuerte… su inocencia, al final aquella pelirroja había logrado su objetiva hacerle algo que jamás olvidaría.

-¿Por qué me salvaron? ¿Por qué no me dejaron morir?- Pregunto en un suave susurro la joven, sin entender por que la querían mantener viva, si ella ya no era digna de nada.

-Bella, no íbamos a permitir que murieras- Le aclaro Carlisle volviendo a su lugar en la silla.

-No entiende… estoy sucia… estoy marcada- Dijo inconexamente la joven, intentando controlar la rabia y la frustración que crecía en ella.

-No digas eso, lo que te paso no fue culpa tuya- Le aclara Carlisle extendiendo su mano para tocar el rostro de Bella, pero inmediatamente la joven salto, hasta llegar a la puerta del baño.

-¡¡No me toques estoy tan sucia… no soy digna de que nadie este cerca a mi!!- Grito la joven cerrando la puerta del baño. Carlisle camino hasta la puerta, y golpeo dos veces en la puerta.

-Bella, por favor abre, no estas sucia- Intento explicarle Carlisle.

-¡¡LARGECE DEJEME SOLA!!- Pidió con más desespero Bella, quería estar sola, no podía soportar la lastima de nadie, ella sabía que estaba sucia que estaba marcada. Carlisle sin saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto decidió salirse de la habitación y esperar en la sala a que los demás llegaran de cazar, tal vez Alice o Rosalie supieran como manejar mejor esa situación que el.

Mientras tanto Bella abría la regadera y dejo caer el agua hirviendo sobre su fría piel, se había arrancado de un tirón el camisón que tenia puesto, y tomo una de las esponjas y la comenzó a pasar duramente por su piel, pero la esponja no le quitaba la suciedad y comenzó a rasgar su piel con las uñas, tenia que lavarse la impureza que había en ella, poco a poco sangre empezó a salir de las heridas causadas por sus propias manos, pero no importaba, si tenia que arrancarse la piel para lavarse la suciedad lo haría.

Carlisle aun se encontraba en la sala, el baño que estaba tomando Bella se estaba extendiendo de forma extraña, y no había asomos de los demás, así que preocupado por la joven decidió volver a la habitación, solo para verificar que todo estuviera bien. Entro cuidadosamente a la habitación, y volvió a tocar la puerta del baño, pero esta vez no obtuvo respuesta así que temiendo lo peor entro.

-Bella ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto el hombre al ver que la joven se estaba auto mutilando, prácticamente se estaba arrancando la piel, y al ser neófita pues aun tenia mucha sangre en su sistema por lo que toda la ducha estaba manchada con ella. Carlisle tomo una de las toallas y se acerco y envolvió a Bella con ella.

-SUELTAME NECESITO LIMPIARME- Comenzó a patear la joven y aunque era increíblemente fuerte Carlisle también lo era y no se iba a dar por vencido no iba a permitir que ella se siguiera lastimando aunque las heridas que se había causa sanarían rápidamente, pero no iba a permitir que ella le hiciera eso a su autoestima.

-¡¡Cálmate!!- Le ordeno el medico arrastrándola de nuevo a la cama, mientras ella aun pateaba e intentaba soltarse de las fuertes manos del vampiro, Carlisle no le quedo más remedio que tomar las manos de Bella y ponerlas sobre la cabeza de esta, mientras las sostenía con sus manos y sentarse a horcadas sobre ella para controlarla, estaba utilizando toda su fuerza, pero estaba cerca de ser vencido.

-Déjame terminar de limpiarme… aun estoy tan sucia- Pidió la joven resignándose, y dejando de luchar, el medico respiro y soltó las manos de Bella.

-¿Si me levanto no correrás a ningún lado?- Pregunto el medico, observando la hermosa joven que tenia bajo su cuerpo. Ella asintió con la cabeza- Voy a confiar en ti- Dijo el brujo bajando del cuerpo de Bella y sentándose a su lado, mientras extendía la toalla para que la cubriera completamente ya que debido al forcejea buena parte del cuerpo de Bella esta expuesto. La joven alejo la mano de Carlisle y jalo una de las cobijas hasta cubrirse totalmente con ella.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste morir?- Volvió a preguntar la joven sollozando.

-Bella, eres parte de esta familia, no íbamos a permitirte morir, si había algo que nosotros pudiéramos hacer al respecto, realmente te queremos… y jamás podre perdonarme el haber llegado tan tarde, lo juro… pero nada de lo que te paso es tu culpa- Le volvió aclarar el medico. Ella asomo una parte de su cabeza a través de la cobija.

-Ese es el maldito problema… que se que no fue mi culpa… pero sin embargo la que fue torturada y violada fui yo… ¿Cómo demonios debo sentirme con eso?- Cuestiono la joven concentrado su vista en los bellos ojos negros que en ese momento tenia el medico.

-…Bella…- Susurro el vampiro sin saber que decir, se inclino sobre ella y con cobijas y todo la abrazo con fuerza, tomando por sorpresa a la joven –Haya pasado, lo que haya pasado, para mi seguirás siendo la misma- Le dijo despacio y ella se aferro también a el, necesitaba desesperadamente ese abrazo.

-El problema es que ya no me siento la misma… por que todo a cambiado… otra vez…-Le susurro la joven cerca al oído del medico sin romper el abrazo.

-Todo siempre cambia, pero aquí estaré para ayudarte a enfrentarlos- Le aseguro el medico, y después de un largo tiempo ella rompió el contacto.

-¿Puede dejarme sola?- Pregunto con la mirada fija en el hermoso rostro de Carlisle.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?- Pregunto el algo inseguro.

-Solo quiero poner todo en orden, no me volveré a lastimar, lo prometo- Dijo la joven levantando la mano para darle solemnidad a la promesa.

-Esta bien, cualquier cosa que necesites estaré abajo- Dijo el medico saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola a su paso, podía comprender la frustración y el dolor que sentía Bella, pero la ayudaría a reponerse de ese horrible episodio que había vivido y volvería hacer la joven alegre y vivaz que alguna vez había sido. Cuando se acercaba a la sala pudo sentir la presencia de un hombre, que estaba en la sala.

-¿Como esta?- pregunto un Edward de ojos negros, se notaba que hacia mucho tiempo no se alimentaba.

-Aun esta muy afectada, necesita tiempo para asimilar todo lo que le hicieron, así que aun no subas a verla, espera a que lleguen los demás, para decidir lo que vamos hacer- Le pidió Carlisle acercándose a Edward, y posando su mano en el hombro de este-Te ves terrible ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos meses?- Le pregunto.

-Eso no importa- Respondió automatamente el vampiro sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-Edward, soy tu familia, me importa todo lo que hagas, por que todo lo que haces siempre nos afecta de una manera u otra- Le explico el medico algo exasperado, por la actitud de su hijo.

-Nada, no hacia nada, solo intentaba sobrevivir de un día a otro- Contesto resignadamente Edward pudiendo leer la preocupación de su padre. Edward había deseado muchas veces volver a casa, pero no en estas condiciones había tanta rabia y dolor en la cabeza de Carlisle que prácticamente Edward la podía palpar con las manos, y pudo ver en su cabeza a Bella, y lo que había hecho en el baño, por que aunque el medico intentara esconderlo aun esa imagen lo mantenía atónito.

En el piso superior Bella, escucho la conversación de los hombres… así que Edward había vuelto, la rabia nuevamente la inundo, el era el verdadero culpable de todo su sufrimiento y tenia que pagar, todo el dolor que injustamente ella se había ganado, la Bella de antes oficialmente estaba muerta y esta que había despertado solo tenia un fin en la vida, ver acabado a Edward Cullen, de rodillas a sus pies rogando piedad, la misma piedad que ella no había recibido de Laurent y Victoria, la misma piedad que ella le negaría, por que con el seria implacable, se haría justicia aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: ****Por ahí me han preguntado por que Alice no vio nada hasta que ya era muy tarde, no se me preocupen eso tiene una explicación que vendrá en capitulo posterior, mientras tanto, espero que hayan disfrutado de este.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para**** mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!**


	7. Capitulo 7: La Bienvenida

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**UGLY SIDE**

**Capitulo 7: La Bienvenida…**

Carlisle se había sentado en el espacioso sofá mientras Edward continuaba de pie en el mismo lugar, congelado pasando una y otra vez, la imagen que había visto en la cabeza de su padre de Bella en el baño arrancándose la piel, debía estar tan triste, y el simplemente quería acunarla en sus brazos, protegerla pero ahora era demasiado tarde su peor miedo se había materializado y Bella había sufrido los horrores de su especie, y ya no podía regresar el tiempo para evitarlo, fue muy imprudente de su parte haber dejado a Bella sin protección, tal vez si el se hubiera ido y su familia se hubiera quedado como querían la historia seria diferente, pero ahora no podía hacer nada y la impotencia y la culpa se adueñaba de el.

Por su parte Carlisle no podía concentrarse en nada, y no había escuchado ningún sonido en el piso superior y no sabía si eso era algo bueno o algo malo, y para completar la situación estaba pensando seriamente que su familia se había ido hasta Canadá a cazar, por que ya se habían demorado demasiado. Su pensamiento nuevamente quedo en blanco cuando escucho movimientos en la habitación.

-Carlisle ¿Puedes venir?- pregunto dulcemente Bella, sin salir de la habitación, sabia que el la escucharía. El medico se levanto de sofá y camino hasta las escaleras sintiendo la mirada de Edward penetrante, siguiendo su recorrido. Llego a la habitación y toco la puerta- Adelante- le alentó la joven. Cuando entro la encontró vestida y sentada en la cama esperándolo.

-¿Qué necesitas Bella?- Pregunto gentilmente pero ella solo le indico golpeando con la palma de su mano en la cama que se sentara a su lado.

-Necesito pedirte un gran favor… bueno la verdad son dos- Dijo quedamente casi en un susurro- Pero no quiero que el escuche- Dijo aun más bajo señalando al piso inferior; refiriéndose a Edward.

-Eso va hacer difícil, al final lo va a ver en mi cabeza- Explico el medico manteniendo el tono bajo de la conversación, sonriendo dulcemente para darle algo de confianza a la joven.

-Tienes razón, pero no quiero que el intervenga ¿Eso me lo puedes conceder?- Pidió suplicantemente la joven, el medico solo asintió- Necesito hacerle saber a mi padre que estoy bien, que estoy viva… pero también hacerle entender que no voy a regresar… y no se como- Dijo tristemente, si iba iniciar con su plan de justicia, primero tenia que cerrar completamente el pasado, aunque sonara irónica la sola insinuación.

-Déjame pensar, algo se me ocurrirá para hacerle saber a tu padre que estas bien, solo dame algo de tiempo- Pidió el medico al cual esa petición lo había tomado por sorpresa, el en ningún momento había pensado en Charlie que la tenia que estar pasando realmente mal sin tener noticias de su hija, pero de eso se encargaría después- ¿Cuál es el segundo favor?-

-Ayúdame a cazar a Laurent y a Victoria… necesito que paguen lo que me hicieron… por favor- Le pidió la joven, ya que antes de iniciar con Edward tenia que matar con sus propias manos a aquellos miserables que tanto daño le habían hecho, era por principios, era por equilibrio, por que ellos eran los culpables directos de su desgracia.

-Eso no es necesario- Dijo tajantemente el medico, bajando la mirada, sin poder sostenerla por más tiempo, se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento en la cabaña.

-¿Por que?- Pregunto algo incrédula Bella, y algo sobrecogida por la reacción dura del medico, si alguien debía comprenderla debía ser el que vio de primera mano todo su sufrimiento.

-Emmett y yo ya nos encargamos de ellos, cuando te rescatamos… nos encargamos de ellos- Respondió torpemente, no quería recordar en ese momento su terrible comportamiento y la espantosa ira que había sentido al verla en el suelo retorciéndose debido a la ponzoñosa. Bella lo miro por unos largos instantes.

-¿Sufrieron?- Necesitaba escuchar que habían sufrido, ya que ella no había podido encargarse personalmente de ellos, y eso alimento inmediatamente más su odio hacia Edward, ya que los otros dos habían corrido con suerte y ella no se había podido encargar personalmente de ellos, pues su ex novio pagaría todos los platos rotos.

-Más de lo necesario- Respondió rápidamente el medico, viendo nuevamente a los ojos de Bella, aunque eran rojos y fijos en su rostro, no lo juzgaban, si no que estaban interesados por saber los detalles, casi como si le estuviera contando otro tipo de historia.

-Cuéntamelo todo… por favor, no omitas detalles- Pidió la joven por primera vez desde que había despertado esperanzada, necesitaba que le contara todo lo que había pasado así volvería suya, el castigo proferido por Carlisle y Emmett.

-No quiero hablar ahora de eso, no me malinterpretes, te lo contare todo… pero ahora hay cosas que yo tampoco quiero que se sepan- Explico el medico, que realmente quería olvidar toda la rabia que había experimentado en aquella cabaña, quería desaparecer ese momento no solo para el, si no, también para Bella, borrar de un solo soplido todos los malos momentos, y reemplazarlos con la felicidad y la vida que ahora le había sido trucada.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó la joven preocupada, acto que tomo por sorpresa al medico, hacia tantos años que nadie le preguntaba si estaba bien que había olvidado que se respondía, cuando alguien lo preguntaba, simplemente sonrió.

-No lo se, creo que en aquella cabaña, descubrí un lado de mi, que me era desconocido, y me dio miedo- Respondió recostándose en la cama con la vista fija en el techo, Bella lo imito.

-No se preocupe todo va estar bien- Susurro la joven cerrando los ojos, y dejándose contagiar por la paz que emanaba del medico- No eres el único que descubrió en esa cabaña algo que desconocía y no era bonito- le aseguro entendiendo lo que a el le pasaba.

-Yo soy el que debería darte ánimos, no tu a mi- Dijo el medico levantándose de la cama, pudiendo escuchar como su familia entraba a la casa; se giro para ver a Bella- Realmente espero que no olvides tus palabras, y sobre todo que yo voy a estar aquí para ayudarte con todo esto- Le aseguro con una sincera sonrisa.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto algo insegura, levantándose también, quedando sentada.

-Ahora que los demás han llegado, voy a salir a cazar… realmente lo necesito, pero no quería dejarte sola, prometo no demorarme- Dijo el medico con la mano en el corazón.

-Bueno- Susurro la joven con cierta tristeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos, pudiendo escuchar como Carlisle baja las escaleras, para encontrarse con toda la familia.

La familia Cullen entraron, sin poder creer que se encontrarían a su hermano de nuevo, pero el olfato no los engañaba; todos entraron rápidamente, y se quedaron congelados al confirmar que Edward estaba allí, que había vuelto, Rosalie fue la primera en acercarse, para abrazarlo imaginándose que Carlisle lo había llamado para informarle lo ocurrido y que debía sentirse realmente mal. Pero cuando esta estaba algunos centímetros, Edward se alejo y se recostó contra la pared cercana a la puerta, la rubia lo vio sorprendida por unos largos instantes, realmente todos estaban atónitos por la reacción del mayor de los hermanos.

-Ahora el intocable…- Susurro Rosalie acomodándose entre su esposo y Esme que estaban al lado de la escalera, mientras no podía dejar de reprochar mentalmente el frío comportamiento de su hermano.

-Si tienes algo que decir dilo- Le reto Edward leyendo las intenciones de la rubia. Mientras Alice se acomodaba al lado de Edward, por si la discusión se salía de control.

-¿No te cansas de interpretar el papel del hijo prodigo?... Por que nosotros si- Le contesto la rubia bajando sus manos de la cintura y poniéndolas a cada lado de su cadera, como si estuviera esperando un ataque. Edward estaba dispuesto a contestarle.

-Por favor compórtense, no es el momento para esto, Carlisle ya viene, no quiero que los vea discutir, por lo menos no hoy… por favor- Interrumpió Esme presintiendo la fuerte discusión que se avecinaba, conocía el fuerte carácter de Rosalie y de Edward y sabía que este tipo de discusiones siempre se extendía por algunas semanas, pero después de lo sucedido la familia no necesitaba estar separada, debían estar unidos para Bella.

Carlisle bajo las escaleras y allí estaba toda la familia en silencio, esperándolo, Edward se encontraba recostado en una pared cerca a la puerta, mientras Alice estaba parada su lado, mientras los otros miembros de la familia lo esperaban al final de la escalera.

-¿Cómo se siente?- pregunto Alice acercándose, muy preocupada y a la vez sorprendida que la transformación de su amiga fuera tan corta, había escuchado que la de Edward había durado casi cuatro días y que la Rosalie dos días y medio, así que la nueva táctica de Carlisle había funcionado, pero ahora le preocupaba como se encontraba su cabeza, ya cuando la había visto llegar en los brazos de Rosa, no le que daba duda de todo lo que le habían hecho y de todo lo que había sufrido, y ella no había podido evitar. Miro rápidamente a Edward, realmente quería reclamarle, pero el parecía más torturado que la misma Bella, así que decidió callarse el sermón por esa ocasión.

-Se esta adaptando aun a todo… ¿ustedes hasta donde fueron?- Pregunto para cambiar de tema, ya que sabia que ella los escuchaba y no quería hacerla sentir incomoda, todo aun era nuevo y sabia que con la paciencia de todos, Bella dentro de poco seria un integrante más de la familia.

-Por la densa nieve todos lo animales estaban ocultos, nos toco ir hasta Canadá… pero no pensamos que Bella despertara tan pronto, eso fue realmente una sorpresa- Explico Rosalie que mantenía apretada fuertemente la mano de Emmett, que no dejaba de ver a Carlisle, para constatar de que él, era el mismo de siempre, y que el monstro de la cabaña se había marchado definitivamente.

-Rosa, seria bueno que hablaras con ella, seguramente le haría bien, tu eres la única que realmente puede comprenderla- Le pidió gentilmente el medico, sin querer decir nada que pudiera hacer sentir mal a la rubia.

-No te preocupes, ya lo tenía pensado-Dijo la rubia que en el fondo no sabia si estaba realmente preparada para esa conversación, para enfrentar su propio pasado.

-Edward y yo nos iremos a cazar, los dos lo necesitamos, intentaremos no ir muy lejos, pero dadas las circunstancias, no si nos demoremos- Explico el medico que miraba de reojo a su hijo, que se paraba nuevamente recto y se alejaba de la pared de la puerta.

-Yo no quiero ir a cazar- Se excuso Edward, que solo deseaba quedarse a cuidar a Bella.

-Se que no lo quieres, pero lo necesitas, además necesito hablar contigo algunas cosas- Sentencio el medico en un tono que no aceptaba ningún tipo de alegaciones u objeciones y eso Edward lo sabia bien, así que no insistió.

-Por favor cuídense- Les pidió Esme que se acercaba al mayor de sus hijos y deposito un suave beso en la enfrente- Estoy muy feliz de verte, aunque sea en estas condiciones, me alegro de que hayas regresado a casa- realmente Esme a pesar de todo lo que había pasado estaba feliz de tener de regreso a Edward, al que podría llamarse el más rebelde de sus hijos, siempre que había algún problema el salía huyendo, pero siempre regresaba como el hijo prodigo.

Aunque todos frente a Edward evitaban pensar, el podía leer los reproches, en el fondo todos lo culpaban por lo que le había pasado a Bella, incluso Carlisle, el que siempre lo había defendido y había creído en el, ahora… había desilusión en su rostro y aunque en su cabeza ya no estaba la misma cantidad de rabia que había cuando había llegado, aun el resentimiento estaba allí, y lo peor es que Bella pudiera sentir lo mismo, y aunque fuera extraño aun era incapaz de poder leer su cabeza, no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, por consiguiente no sabía como se sentía con su presencia de nuevo en su vida.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: ****Aquí nuevamente, les adelanto que en el próximo cap Rosalie hablara con Bella, y ahí surgirá la idea de su plan. Gracias a todos por ese masivo apoyo a Bella y a la historia.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para**** mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!**


	8. Capitulo 8: La Conversación

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**UGLY SIDE**

**Capitulo 8: La Conversación… **

Rosalie algo nerviosa toco la puerta de la habitación de Bella, minutos después de un largo silencio lo volvió a intentar, no sabía muy bien que era lo que iba decirle, pero sabía que la única forma era que abriera su corazón y le contara la verdad, para que Bella sintiera que nadie le reprochaba ni le juzgaba por lo ocurrido.

-Adelante- dijo suavemente Bella ocultando el fastidio que sentía al tener que recibir personas, se sentía como un fenómeno que todo el mundo quería ver, pero ella no era un animal extraño, era un ser humano que había pasado por una horrible situación, no el entretenimiento de la semana, que era como se sentía.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Pregunto con una gentileza que lo que conocía Bella, además no esperaba que Rosalie estuviera precisamente allí, para hablar con ella, era realmente sorprendente y extraño.

-No se si realmente este preparada para hablar- Respondió la joven sinceramente, aun la cabeza me giraba con todos los cambios y su garganta le ardía, definitivamente no estaba preparada para hablar.

-Bella… yo se exactamente como te sientes, y crees que nadie te entiende, y solo quieres y puedes pensar en venganza… y la soledad no te abandona… pero no estas sola- Concluyó tristemente la rubia, recordando su propio dolor después de que se había transformado.

-¿Cómo puedes entenderme?- Pregunto algo sorprendida Bella, por que eso era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo, aunque si Bella fuera la que estuviera hablando hubiera remarcado la parte de la venganza por que era lo único en lo que podía pensar… era lo único que podía sentir.

-¿Edward nunca te lo dijo?- Pregunto la rubia, Bella simplemente negó con la cabeza- Carlisle me encontró en una calle después de que… después de que me habían… violado- Revelo la rubia dejando sorprendida a Bella, que jamás se hubiera imaginado eso, así que la perfecta Rosalie también tenia un trágico pasado.

Mientras tanto en cercanías de Canadá, Edward y Carlisle aun buscaban algún animal de que alimentarse, pero el cruel invierno parecía habérselos tragado a todos, desde que habían salido de la casa no habían hablado, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio, esos instantes de incertidumbre eran mejor que enfrentar definitivamente la verdad que amenazaba con salir dispara y herir a todos, y por más intentos Edward podía escuchar en la mente de su padre que la conversación era inminente pero no podía escuchar de que iba ser, pero tras los hechos recientes era fácil adivinarlo… Bella, y es que era inevitable, todo en la vida de Edward siempre giraría alrededor de ella, por que toda su vida estaba dictada por aquella mujer que había marcado definitivamente su existencia y la de toda su familia.

-Carlisle ¿Quieres llegar hasta el polo norte antes de que te atrevas hablarme?- Pregunto por primera vez el vampiro que no soportaba más las silenciosas acusaciones que viajaban por la cabeza de su padre.

-Tienes razón, es hora de hablar… Primero por que no hablamos de tu comportamiento con tus hermanos?- Le pregunto el medico mientras continuaba caminando.

-Eso… simplemente, no… no se- Concluyó el vampiro enredándose con sus propias palabras.

-Yo tengo una teoría de lo que paso ¿Quieres escucharla?- le pregunto el medico sin detenerse, Edward susurro una afirmación casi inteligible –Creo que piensas que no mereces la comprensión de tu familia, por siempre ha sido un muchacho autodestructivo, pero te tengo una noticia, tu familia de quiere y te apoya pase lo que pase, aunque no lo creas- Le conto el medico bajando poco a poco su enojo.

-Es bueno saberlo- Respondió Edward sintiéndose realmente mal, por que su propio padre pensaba al igual que Rosalie que él estaba haciendo el papel del hijo prodigo que se va y vuelve arrepentido, y su familia siempre lo perdona, pero no era eso, la verdad se sentía realmente culpable por lo de Bella que ni siquiera podía verlos a la cara- ¿Y de que más quieres hablar?- Le pregunto el vampiro después de un largo silencio.

-¿Qué te parece si hablamos de Bella y lo que piensas hacer con ella?- pregunto deteniéndose en mitad de un gran campo nevado rodeados por inmensos pinos, por los cuales se filtraba la densa luz de la luna menguante.

-¿Qué crees que debo hacer?- pregunto el vampiro con sinceridad, realmente el no sabía que era lo que debía hacer con ella, la amaba, aun la amaba, y tal vez más que antes, pero con que cara la vería nuevamente sabiendo todo lo que había pasado por su culpa. Carlisle lo miro por unos segundos y la rabia lo abandono definitivamente.

-Hijo… creo que deberías hablar con ella, ustedes se amaban mucho, tienes que hacerla entender que si la dejaste fue por que realmente la amabas y querías que tuviera una verdadera vida, nunca previste lo que paso… tienes que abrirle tu corazón- Le dijo el medico, sabía lo que su hijo sufría con esa situación, pero también veía el sufrimiento de Bella, y el se sentía impotente ante todo, por que ellos eran los únicos que podrían parar su propio dolor.

-Temo que me odie por lo que paso, y yo realmente no eh dejado de amarla ni un instante- Confeso el vampiro bajando la mirada, sintiéndose nuevamente miserable. Carlisle se acerco y lo abrazo, como solo un padre puede abrazar al más querido de sus hijos.

-No te preocupes, entre los dos buscaremos la manera de curar el corazón de Bella, ya veras que aceptara lo que paso, y continuara con su vida, y esa vida será contigo- Le alentó el medico, dando un poco de esperanza a Edward, esa esperanza que a diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres, el siempre perdía de primeras.

-Gracias, por estar conmigo a pesar de todas las tonterías que hago, y aunque sea duro, e inexpresivo… realmente yo te quiero mucho, eres mi padre, y se que siempre hago cosas que deberían decepcionarte, pero tu jamás dejas de creer en mi… no lo entiendo-Aseguro el muchacho, sintiéndose en ese momento tan frágil pero seguro por que su padre se encontraba cerca.

-Jamás, hagas lo que hagas me decepcionaras, tal vez algunas veces no sepa como reaccionar, pero jamás me decepcionaras… así que mejor seguimos cazando, hay que volver a nuestra casa- Le aseguro el medico con una cálida sonrisa, el vampiro asintió y los dos continuaron su camino. Edward más tranquilo, pero Carlisle se sentía culpable por la rabia que había sentido horas atrás hacia su hijo, ahora lo veía tan indefenso, como un verdadero adolecente que necesitaba a su padre.

Se había instalado un incomodo silencio entre las dos mujeres, aun Bella intentaba digerir lo que Rosalie le había dicho, Edward jamás le había explicado las condiciones por la cuales había sido transformada, pero siempre había visto a la rubia tan imponente tan segura, que nunca había pensado que ella había pasado por algo así.

-¿Cómo paso?- pregunto Bella sin querer dejar a su mente barajar más posibilidades.

-Yo vivía en New York en 1915, mi padre trabaja en un banco, y yo siempre iba a llevarle el almuerzo, siempre eh sido una joven afortuna siempre había sido rica y bella, y me encantaba que me lo dijeran. Ese día que en le lleve el almuerzo a mi padre conocí a Royce Rey, el hijo del dueño del banco, el quedo impactado conmigo, y yo quede impacta con su dinero, así que solo por conveniencia nos comprometimos, el necesitaba una hermosa esposa y yo necesitaba un esposo rico… nos complementábamos- Conto la rubia siendo transportada automáticamente aquellos días, de tanto lujo, pero también muy vacios…

-Parecía que lo tenias todo, al hombre de tus sueños, te ibas a casar ¿Qué pudo salir mal?- le pregunto Bella que parecía que le estaban contando un cuento de hadas, no la desagradable experiencia que ella pensaba.

-Yo tenia una gran amiga, Vera, ella no era igual de rica a mí, ni su esposo lo era… pero ellos realmente se amaban… y tenían un encantador hijo de rubio cabello, cachetes pintados de rosa, eran felices, por que realmente se amaban, muy diferente a lo que había entre Royce y yo, que solo era conveniencia- Dijo la rubia recordando la enviada que sentía por su mejor amiga, por que ella si tenia todo lo que en el fondo Rosalie añoraba- Ese día la había ido a visitar, y me quede hasta muy tarde, hasta que su bebe se durmió en mis brazos, el esposo de Vera se ofreció acompañarme, pero no quería deberles ningún favor, así que me negué. Cuando salí a la calle me arrepentí de no haber llamado a mi padre, realmente todo estaba oscuro, pero por lo menos no se veía nada y ni nadie, pero a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa, para ser exacta cinco, me encontré a Royce, estaba bebiendo con sus amigos, y me tomo fuerte del brazo alardeando con todos lo hermosa que era su prometida, y sin importarle, me jalo y me beso duramente… y ahí el perdió el control… eran el y dos de sus amigos, cada uno tuvo su oportunidad conmigo, me dejaron prácticamente inservible y no les importo, me dejaron allí golpeada, y abusada en la calle, a que me muriera- Concluyó sintiendo la rabia de aquel momento.

-¿Cómo te encontró Carlisle?- pregunto Bella, intentado alejar la espantosa experiencia de la cabeza de la rubia.

-El salía tarde del hospital y me encontró allí en el suelo y decidió salvarme la vida- Explico concretamente la rubia clavando la mirada en la cobijas de la cama, que repentinamente captaban su atención.

-¿Cómo pudiste seguir después de eso?- pregunto Bella, tal vez aquella mujer pudiera darle alguna luz de cómo seguir su vida, como poder alejar el dolor y la rabia que la llenaba en ese momento.

-Después de que tuve bajo control mi sed, salí a cazarlos, y los torture, y los lastime hasta que mi alma estuviera tranquila… y finalmente los mate, es algo de lo que Carlisle no estaba muy orgulloso, pero Edward me apoyo en eso… tenia que hacerlo para poder seguir, y después encontré a Emmett, y fue con el, que definitivamente pude dejar mi pasado atrás y continuar con mi vida- Explico la rubia, esta vez regresando de sus recuerdo y una sencilla sonrisa se formó en su rostro con solo pensar en su esposo, era a el a quien realmente le debía agradecer todo.

-¿Cómo puedo seguir yo, cuando ya se vengaron por mi?- Pregunto Bella, realmente interesada por la respuesta de la rubia.

-Tienes que buscar tu propia forma de seguir… yo no te puedo decir que es lo que debes hacer, por que es muy difícil, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que vivir con rencor, no es vivir… hay que seguir adelante… pero tienes que hacerlo a tu forma, no a todas las personas se les aplica la misma formula- Concluyó la rubia sintiéndose mejor con ella misma, nunca había hablado con nadie de lo que había pasado ni si quiera con Emmett, por miedo a que no la comprendiera, pero ella sabia que Bella si la entendía y que no la juzgaría.

-Aun no entiendo, por que Carlisle te salvo ¿Alguna vez te lo ha explicado?- Pregunto muy curiosa la joven, intentando entender por que a ella misma le habían salvado.

-Carlisle quería que fuera la pareja de Edward- Simplifico la rubia, con una extraña sonrisa, como si aun la sola insinuación le causara gracia, y es que así era, por que Rosalie solo tenia en común con Edward su creador, nada más.

-¿En serio?- cuestiono sombríamente, así que tal vez esa era la razón por la que Carlisle la había salvado, la quería viva para su hijo, y nuevamente la rabia la invadió, ella no era un objeto de la propiedad de Edward Cullen, cuando el la había dejado, había perdido con su partida todos los derechos, así que ahora intentaran nuevamente unirlos era repugnante.

-Carlisle adora a Edward, y Edward también lo adora, a veces creo que es lo único que el ha querido en su vida, ya que Edward al único que respeta es a Carlisle y su peor miedo es decepcionarlo, aunque no lo diga una se da cuenta de todo eso- Comento alegremente la rubia, Bella la vio por unos largos instantes procesando todas la palabras.

-Gracias por contarme tú historia… pero creo que aun no estoy lista para enfrentar al resto del mundo… es solo que aun tengo que aclarar ciertas cosas mías… y necesito hacerlo sola- Dijo Bella bajando la cabeza.

-Te entiendo, pero si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedirla… estamos para ayudarte- Le recordó la rubia caminando hasta la puerta.

-Gracias Rosalie… gracias por todo no tienes idea de lo que me has ayudado hoy… por favor que nadie me moleste si no es mucho pedir- Le pidió la joven dulcemente.

-Cuenta con ello- Dijo la rubia cerrando la puerta tras salir.

Así que lo único que realmente había amado Edward en la vida era Carlisle, como no lo había visto antes, Carlisle era la clave para vengarse de él, además la buena concepción del medico había desaparecido, solo la había salvado para que regresara con su adorado hijito y lo hiciera feliz y lo retuviera a su lado, por que eso era lo que había intentado con Rosalie, pero ella les demostraría a los dos lo equivocados que estaban, y que de la dulce e inocente Bella no quedaba absolutamente nada y les enseñaría a los dos que con ella no se juega. Aunque tenia que estructurar mejor su plan en la cabeza, ya tenia un par de ideas que le servirían para su venganza, además ya que no dormía tendría mucho tiempo libre para planear cada detalle, todos pagarían por lo que le ocurrió a ella, y a cada uno lo heriría donde más le duele, donde más ama como le habían hecho con ella.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: ****Aquí nuevamente, el próximo capitulo es "Justicia o Venganza" y aun se acuerdan de Joy? Pues volverá para el próximo cap, para ayudar a Bella. **

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para**** mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!**


	9. Capitulo 9: Justicia o Venganza

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**UGLY SIDE**

**Capitulo 9: Justicia o Venganza… **

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que todo había pasado, y Bella aun se negaba a salir de su habitación y se había negado ver a cualquier persona que no fuera Carlisle, quería acercarse a el, la mejor forma de conocer al enemigo es tenerlo lo más cerca posible. El alimento que recibía era la sangre que el medico cazaba para ella, ya que estaba empeñada en no cazar, hasta que realmente su plan estuviera completo, el problema es que necesitaba dejar un asunto arreglado y eso tenia que ver con su padre, así que por primera vez salió de la habitación, la familia había salido a cazar, así que estaba sola, ese era el momento de iniciar con su plan. Se pudo uno de los tantos abrigos que había en el closet de su habitación, Alice lo había llenado de ropa. Se vistió de negro, así era como la joven sentía su alma, negra, como vea su vida ahora, busco unas gafas oscuras ya que sus ojos aun estaban teñidos de rojo intenso; y salió, se aventuro con un mapa en su mano, para guiarse hasta su destino.

Joy se encargaba de dejar todo cerrado, era el ultimo que estaba en la cafetería, y eran pasada de las once, pero es que desde que Isa había desaparecido no había podido encontrar a nadie como ella. Jalo una de las sillas y se sentó cerca a la barra, aun había una gran cantidad de hojas que se encontraban en una de las esquinas de la barra, tomo una de ellas y leyó nuevamente su contenido "_**Se Busca, Isabella Swan, cualquier información comunique se al número…**_" El viejo hombre negó con la cabeza, dónde estaba la chica que ahora desde una hoja de papel lo miraba directamente a los ojos, todo lo que rodeaba a Isa era extraño, pero esto definitivamente era la tapa del mundo de lo extraño, como alguien a unos pasos de su casa podía desaparecer sin dejar rastro, era inconcebible. El hombre se levanto de la silla y volvió a dejar la hoja sobre el montón, preparado para salir, por hoy no había nada más que hacer.

El hombre se aseguro de que todo estuviera bien cerrado y decidió salir por la puerta trasera, era hora de volver a casa.

-Te estaba esperando- El hombre se giro violentamente para ver a una pequeña mujer que tenia el rostro cubierto por una capota, y un largo abrigo, y aunque la voz era más sedosa que antes, aun podía reconocerla.

-¿Isa?- pregunto algo temeroso el hombre sin moverse de su lugar.

-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto aun temerosa la joven, aunque el olor a humano era penetrante, por alguna extraña razón no le afectaba, no sentía deseo por la sangre de ningún humano con el cual se había encontrado en el camino, casi era un castigo cuando tenia que tomar la sangre que Carlisle le llevaba, por alguna extraña razón no tenia sed de sangre, solo la satisfacía la idea de la venganza. El hombre aun sorprendido le indico con el brazo que entrara.

-Por supuesto- los dos entraron nuevamente a la cafetería. Bella la vio detenidamente, lucia igual que la última vez que lo había dejado, en este lugar parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, se sentía segura, y por un instante los horrores vividos las semanas anteriores, habían desaparecido. Cuando los dos se sentaron Joy decidió que debía romper el hielo con la pregunta que le estaba rompiendo la cabeza- ¿Dónde has estado las ultimas tres semanas?- Pregunto algo ansioso.

-Me secuestraron-Dijo la joven bajándose la capota.

-No me malinterpretes… pero para que clase de vida te secuestraron, por que realmente luces muy bien- Dijo el hombre, realmente aunque se veía algo pálida, pero no mucho más de lo que era, de resto se veía hermosa, parecía una modelo, su largo cabello caía en una graciosa cascada en su espalda, y su piel era lisa sin ninguna imperfección aparente.

-No te guíes en como luzco, por que no es así como me siento… me torturaron y… abus…- Pero antes de que terminara la palabra Joy la interrumpió.

-No lo digas, por tu voz imagino que realmente la pasaste mal- Dijo el hombre que sentía que las entrañas se le revolvían, si antes Isa parecía un zombi, ahora parecía un bonito cofre que estaba totalmente vacio por dentro, lo que le habían hecho la había matado definitivamente por dentro.

-Muy mal- Repitió la joven-Por eso vine, voy hacer justicia pero para hacerlo necesito tu ayuda, eres el único en quien confió, no podría pedírselo a nadie más- Dijo la joven sintiéndose por primera vez insegura desde que había llegado, no sabría si realmente el la ayudaría.

-¿Justicia o Venganza?-Le pregunto el hombre inesperadamente.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?-Le cuestiono ella, sin entender que era lo que su ex jefe le quería decir.

-Isa, la diferencia entre justicia y venganza, es que con la justicia cuando la terminas quedas en paz contigo y con el universo… pero con la venganza terminas en deuda contigo y perdiendo más de lo que pensabas recuperar, y como bonos extra terminas lastimando a inocentes, y nunca sabes cuando parar, y cuando paras siempre es tarde… ¿Cómo quieres terminar tu?-Le pregunto el hombre realmente preocupado, Isa ya había sufrido demasiado, y si continuaba con sus planes de venganza iba a terminar perdiendo mucho más.

-No me importa como voy a terminar, si como van a terminar ellos- Confesó sinceramente la joven que estaba dispuesta a perder todo con tal de que ellos pagaran.

-A mi me importa como puedes terminar… yo realmente te aprecio… me preocupas y seguramente también a tu padre, pero pareces no notarlo-Le aclaro el viejo hombre, sorprendiendo a Bella, que no sabía que decir.

-Entiéndeme si no hago esto, simplemente no podré seguir adelante… no puedo cerrar los ojos sin escuchar mis propios gritos… sin sentir el dolor… no entiendes me rompieron por dentro, y no hay forma de arreglarme, la única forma es comprar una Bella nueva, pero antes de hacer eso, necesito cerrar definitivamente mi pasado… ayúdame, por favor- le suplico la joven casi desesperada, el era el único que podría ayudarla, por que era el único en quien confiaba, sabría que el no le haría daño.

-Sabes que te voy ayudar, pero necesito toda la historia completa ¿Estas dispuesta a contarla?- Le pregunto el hombre que sabía que la única forma de ayudarla era sabiendo que era aquello que le causaba tanto dolor, pero no estaba seguro de que ella estuviera dispuesta a contársela.

-Necesitas tener la mente muy abierta si quieres escuchar mi historia-Le advirtió la joven.

-Adelante- le alentó esperando que ella por primera vez se abriera completamente, y le mostrara la razón real del dolor.

Mientras que en un bosque cerca a Canadá, se encontraba la familia Cullen, aunque la excusa era cazar, la verdadera razón por la que habían salido todos y por primera vez habían dejado sola a Bella, era precisamente para hablar de esta, la situación estaba alterando la tranquilidad de toda la familia, ya que desde que Bella había regresado a sus vidas, la familia no sabía que esperar. Edward parecía un autentico zombi, siempre estaba vagando por toda la casa decidiéndose si hablaba o no con Bella. Rosalie estaba convenciendo a Emmett de que se fueran por un tiempo de viaje ya que el ambiente en la casa era bastante tenso, y Alice estaba muy sentida con Bella, por que desde que había despertado ella se negaba ver a cualquier persona que no fuera Carlisle, y para completar la situación; Esme estaba desarrollando uno celos hacia la nueva integrante de la familia, ya que a causa de esta Carlisle se la pasaba del hospital a la habitación de Bella, olvidándose del resto de la familia. Tal vez desde que la familia se había conformado nunca había afrontado una crisis como estas, pero con Bella en la casa no podían discutirla y buscar una verdadera solución.

-Bueno se escuchan dudas, aclaraciones o sugerencias ¿Qué vamos hacer?- Pregunto Carlisle mirando a cada uno de los integrantes de su familia, con la preocupación latente en sus ojos.

-Creo que la obvia solución es que Edward hable con Bella, ya es obvio que ella no sale para no tener que encontrarse con el- Propuso Rosalie, mirando de reojo a su hermano con el que aun estaba enojada.

-Yo también pienso que Edward debería hablar por fin con ella, el encierro no es sano, para nadie- Dijo Esme apoyando la propuesta de su hija, e intentado ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, que era que Bella dejara a Carlisle.

-¿Edward tu que piensas?- Pregunto Carlisle preocupado, aunque ya habían hablando su relación aun era distante ya que estaba pasando la mayoría de su tiempo con Bella.

-Tiene razón es hora de hablar con ella… hoy voy hablar con ella- Dijo Edward, pudiendo leer el alivio no solo en la cabeza de todos si no también en sus rostros.

-Bueno hablando de otra cosa, es que Rosa y yo hemos contemplado la posibilidad de hacer un viaje- Dijo cautelosamente Emmett.

-¿Precisamente en este momento?- Les pregunto Carlisle algo cansado de que sus hijos siempre lo dejaran solo con los problemas, y no es que considerara a Bella uno, pero si necesitaba el apoyo de la familia, pero parecía que nadie quería estar cerca a ella, solo el.

-Carlisle, de verdad, necesito un tiempo alejarme de toda esta situación, me ha comenzado afectar, no es un viaje largo, solo uno o dos meses- Dijo la rubia casi excusándose por la sola insinuación.

-Tienes razón, si quieren viajar, háganlo, aquí nadie se tiene que quedar por obligación- Dijo el medico mirando detenidamente a Alice, que en las ultimas semanas estaba distante y molesta con el.

-Nosotros también nos queremos ir- Dijo Jasper, sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a la misma Alice.

-Si tu quieres irte, adelante, pero yo me quedo- Afirmo realmente molesta la pequeña mujer sin mirar a su esposo que la miraba sorprendió por su cambio de actitud, la mujer dulce se consumía por la envidia que sentía hacia Carlisle por que el siempre era con el que todos querían hablar y la rabia hacia Bella por ignorarla.

-Creó que es momento de volver, no es prudente dejar tanto tiempo sola a Bella- Afirmo Carlisle para suspender la discusión que se iba a formar entre Jasper y Alice con la que tendría que hablar, pero no en ese momento. Así que todos con una sensación extraña volvieron a Denali.

Mientras que a las afuera de la casa Swan en Forks se estacionaba un Jeep verde militar, un hombre grande, e imponente se bajaba del auto. Joy no estaba seguro de que era lo que le iba a decir a Charlie sobre su hija, pero tras haber escuchado toda la historia, sabia que ella no le mentía, y aunque se había negado a escuchar que era lo que tenia planeado para su venganza, ya que el le había aclarado que estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con eso, pero, no pudo negarse a cumplirle su petición, así que ahora se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de la casa, golpeo unos dos veces, antes de escuchar ruido en el interior de esta y la puerta se abrió.

-Joy que sorpresa tenerlo aquí- Dijo Charlie, muy sorprendido, había visto varias veces al hombre para preguntarle si aquella noche había visto algo raro, o si sabia algo de su hija, pero era toda una sorpresa tenerlo en su casa.

-¿Como esta Charlie?- Pregunto el corpulento hombre.

-Pues… sobreviviendo- Contesto algo triste –Pero por favor siga-Le invito el jefe de policía. Cuando se encontraban adentro y cómodos, se instalo un incomodo silencio que Joy decidió romper.

-¿Alguna novedad de Isa?- Pregunto el hombre bajando la mirada, siempre había creído que en los ojos se podía ver si alguien mentida o no, y el en ese momento lo estaba haciendo.

-Nada, parece que se la trago la tierra- Contesto resignadamente el hombre, con la frustración tan palpable que inundaba todo el lugar.

-Charlie… lo que te voy a decir, va a sonar loco… pero soñé con ella- Genial eso era lo mejor que se había podido inventar el hombre, pero tenia que darle el mensaje de Isa.

-¿Qué?- le cuestiono el jefe de policía, aunque cualquier esperanza era bienvenida, ya que el había perdido todas.

-Si, soñé con ella y me dijo que esta bien, que aun no puede volver, pero que volverá… además me pidió que le digiera que no la busque más, por que ella lo encontrara…- Le conto el hombre sin saber si realmente le creería, y tras el largo silencio Joy decidió volver hablar-…se que esto es una locura, pero realmente tenia que decírselo- razono Joy sin más argumentos.

-Por alguna extraña razón, yo también se que esta viva, aunque algo me dice que esta sufriendo- Le confesó Charlie sintiéndose un verdadero tonto.

-Yo también siento que esta viva, y que pronto volverá y va a necesitar mucho que su papá este bien, ella no le gustaría verlo derrotado ni abatido, ella siempre dijo que usted era un hombre fuerte, no pierda la esperanza… no ahora- Le pidió Joy más seguro de sus palabras.

-Tiene razón tengo que estar preparado para cuando regrese, todo tiene que estar tal cual ella lo recuerda… Por que ella me buscara… ¿verdad?- Pregunto el hombre aferrándose aquella pequeña esperanza que Joy le ofrecía, ya que era consiente que el no la encontraría, pero tal vez ella si podía.

-Claro que si, ya lo vera, todo va a salir bien- Le dijo Joy intentando aferrarse también a sus palabras de que todo iba a salir bien- Charlie lo dejo tengo aun mucho trabajo en la cafetería, pero si no le molesta lo este visitando- le anuncio Joy.

-Claro siempre será bienvenido- Le dijo con una débil sonrisa el jefe de policía, recuperando aquella esperanza que había enterrado más veces de las que había resucitado.

Joy se subió nuevamente a su Jeep, intentando realmente aferrarse a la idea de que todo iba a salir bien, aunque conociendo el poder destructivo de la venganza; todo su espíritu le indicaba lo contrario, sabia que Isa al final se iba arrepentir de lo que iba hacer, la venganza solo la dejaría más vacía de lo que estaba ahora, pero el no podía evitarlo y menos después de todo lo que le había contado, que parecía sacado de un libro de Stephen King… aun le costaba creer que ahora Isa, la dulce Isa, era un vampiro y muy lejos de la sed de sangre, y demasiado cercana a la sed de venganza, parecía todo muy irreal, pero cuando le había mostrado su fuerza, la velocidad, sabía que no mentía, ¿Pero que podida hacer el cuando todo saliera mal?... por que sabia muy a su pesar que todo saldría mal para Isa.

La familia Cullen regresaba a la casa, todo estaba sospechosamente callado, y al poner el primer pie en la casa, todos supieron que Bella no estaba, se había ido… Inmediatamente el ambiente se había puesto tenso, una neófita que nunca había tenido cerca el aroma de un humano estaba ahora en las calles; era como sacar un monstro y dejarlo libre para ver los destrozos, tal vez el pueblo más cercano ya estaba exterminado, tenían que buscarla.

-Debemos dividirnos para encontrarla de pronto aun no ha hecho nada, de pronto solo esta vagando por el bosque- Intento Carlisle tranquilizar a la familia, todos asintieron pero en el momento en el que iban a salir sus amigos Eleazar y Irina estaban llegando velozmente a la casa. Una complicación más pensó Carlisle algo molesto. Cuando los dos entraron a la casa toda la familia los esperaba.

-¿Dónde esta Laurent?... Se que ustedes saben donde esta… y quiero que ahorita mismo me lo digan- Les exigió Irina entrando a la casa.

-Yo lo mate -Respondió desafiantemente Carlisle, sorprendiendo a todos- Ahora, con permiso tengo que buscar a una amiga, que gracias a Laurent perdió su vida- Le dijo saliendo de la casa sin esperar a nadie, sintiendo nuevamente esa ira que lo dominaba y que se estaba volviendo incontrolable.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: ****Aquí nuevamente, el próximo capitulo es "**_**El Inicio del Fin**_**" y en este cap por fin Bella y Eddy hablaran ¿Qué pasara? **

**Hasta el ****próximo capitulo!!**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para**** mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!**


	10. Capitulo 10: El Inicio del Fin

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**UGLY SIDE**

**Capitulo 10: El Inicio del Fin…**

Carlisle corría a toda velocidad, por los blancos campos de nieve intentando despejar su cabeza de toda la rabia. Sabia que su familia se había quedado en la casa intentando controlar a Irina que pretendía seguirlo y vengar a su gran amor, aunque fuese ridículo, ya que esa chica había tenido tantos amores de la vida, como él pacientes, además le había hecho un favor al mundo deshaciéndose de ese ser que ni alma tenia. Al final dejo de correr y comenzó a caminar, toda la situación era extenuante, pero se sentía impotente, realmente esperaba que cuando Edward hablara con Bella las cosas mejorarían, realmente quería verla feliz.

El dulce olor de la joven llego a los pulmones de Carlisle de improviso, dejándolo algo ofuscado, se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía, y allí sentada sobre sus piernas frente a las cenizas de la cabaña que Emmett había quemado se encontraba Bella, se veía tan frágil que sintió un fuerte deseo de acercarse y abrazarla, protegerla del dolor.

-Tenia que ver el lugar con mis propios ojos- Explico la joven que había sentido el olor a nuez y bosque que identificaba a Carlisle. Después de haber hablado con Joy y pedirle que cuidara de su padre hasta que ella pudiera volver, había caminado sin rumbo por los bosques de Alaska, hasta que había encontrado la cabaña, y se había quedado allí sin saber que hacer.

-Debiste haberme esperado, realmente me preocupe al no encontrarte-Le dijo el medico acercándose lentamente para no asustarla, hasta quedar detrás de ella. Bella al sentirlo tan cerca, nuevamente aquella sensación de protección la invadió, aunque sabia que el solo se preocupaba por ella, por que quería que volviera con Edward no le importo, quería tenerlo cerca; así que se giro y se encontró con sus cálidos ojos, era difícil creer que aquellos hermosos ojos le mentían, se levanto del suelo; que daño podría hacerle sentir un poco de calor dentro de tanto frío, solo un poco… y lo abrazo.

Este acto de Bella tomo totalmente desprevenido al medico, que inmediatamente le correspondió, ella era tan suave, y su olor era embriagante, de repente tuvo la sensación de quererla solo para el, de que se quedaran así abrazándose, protegiéndola de todo mal. La joven movió su cabeza para poder percibir mejor el maravilloso aroma que expedía el medico, quería grabárselo para cuando volviera a su casa y ya no lo tuviera cerca. Bella se separo un poco y con una de sus manos delineo el rostro de Carlisle, como si lo estuviera dibujando en su cabeza y marcando en su alma, y aunque sabia que su corazón no latía, en el fondo de su ser algo se removió con el roce de sus manos sobre la perfecta piel del vampiro. El solo la veía y sentía el exquisito placer de sus roces, algo no estaba bien, ¿P_or que disfrutaba tanto de aquellas simples carias_?, le pregunto algo en su cabeza, pero el no sabia la respuesta.

-Creo que es hora de volver a casa- Dijo el medico intentando acallar los nuevos sentimientos que estaba despertando la joven en el.

-Tienes razón, es hora de volver- Le dijo ella tomando el brazo de Carlisle para caminar-Aunque no hay prisa ¿verdad?- Pregunto ella, mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-Verdad, no hay prisa- Confirmo el medico caminando, con el fuerte deseo de que fueran tan lento que llegaran dentro del mil años, realmente se estaba encariñando con la joven más de lo que esperaba, pero el sabia que solo era eso, cariño por la novia de su hijo… nada más, o eso era lo que quería y debía creer, por que no podía ver a Bella como nada más, aunque la sola idea de que pudiera haber algo más lo sedujera.

Mientras en la casa Cullen entre Jasper y Alice intentaban tranquilizar a Irina, que estaba inconsolable, mientras el resto de la familia hablaba con Eleazar, para contarle lo sucedido con Laurent, Victoria y lo que le habían hecho a Bella.

-Siempre supe que ese vampiro no era de fiar- Comento Eleazar después de escuchar la historia, algo preocupado por la actitud que sus amigos pudieran tomar con su familia después del triste incidente.

-Aunque no entiendo como pudieron engañar a Alice, ella los debió haber visto cuando tomaban la decisión, es muy extraño- Comento distraídamente Emmett, aun sorprendido por todo lo que había pasado.

-Tal vez…- Dijo algo nervioso Eleazar- Irina le haya comentado a Laurent como funcionaba las habilidades de todos… pero ella nunca sospecho lo que ellos planeaban, ni si quiera sabia que Laurent seguía en contacto con la tal Victoria- Razono el vampiro aun muy nervioso no quería que ninguno de los Cullen pensara que ellos habían sido cómplices de lo que le había pasado a la humana.

-No te preocupes Eleazar, nadie pensaría en ningún momento que ustedes fueron cómplices de aquellos monstros, los conocemos hace mucho tiempo, no te preocupes- Le dijo Edward pudiendo leer los pensamiento del vampiro.

-Gracias Edward, y aunque toda esta situación fue espantosa eso no justifica que Carlisle nos haya respondido tan groseramente, el no es así- agrego el vampiro sorprendido por la actitud de su viejo amigo.

-A Carlisle le afecto mucho todo lo que le paso a Bella, es que si la hubieras visto cuando la encontramos, estarías igual que el o tal vez peor- Aclaro Emmett intentando defender a Carlisle, aunque sabia que desde ese día su padre no era el mismo.

-Lamento mucho lo que le ocurrió a la joven, realmente lo lamento, pero ustedes son un clan fuerte, así que rápidamente ayudaran a que la joven se adapte- Comento Eleazar distraídamente.

-Pues al parecer ella es más fuerte que nosotros- Susurro Esme pensando como aquella joven estaba destruyendo lentamente su familia.

-Querida Esme ¿dijiste algo?- Pregunto su invitado que no había alcanzado escucharla.

-Nada, solo… voy a ver como sigue Irina- Dijo rápidamente la vampira levantándose de la silla y caminando para acompañar a Alice y Jasper. Mientras Edward no había dejado de caminar por el pasillo, ni siquiera había escuchado los pensamientos de su madre, en la espera de Carlisle, no había salido tras el por que Irina se había comportado algo violenta, además Alice le aseguro que el la encontraría.

-Muchacho te noto algo preocupado ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Eleazar mirando directamente a Edward, y este se detuvo.

-La verdad estoy buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero no me ha ido muy bien encontrándolas- Explico Edward pensando en lo que iba a decir cuando tuviera a Bella en frente de el.

-Las palabras adecuadas siempre llegan cuando se necesitan, así que cuando las vayas a utilizar, ellas van a acudir a ti, así que no te desesperes… ten paciencia- Le aseguro el viejo hombre con la calma que solo la experiencia de vagar tantos años por el mundo daba.

-Tienes razón… pero no es tan sencillo tener paciencia- Le aseguro el joven girándose ya que había escuchado a Bella y Carlisle acercarse a la casa, los dos reían animadamente, como si fueran dos viejos amigos que se hubieran encontrado por casualidad, hablando de bobadas, como si la que llegara a la casa fuera la Bella de siempre.

Cuando entraron, Bella quedo congelada, se había imaginado muchas veces como seria su encuentro con Edward, y se había preguntado si el gran amor que sentía por el volvería de golpe, sin indulgencias como siempre había sido. Pero tal fue su sorpresa que cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del él, su pecho se lleno de rabia, de odio, no había ningún buen sentimiento hacia el, solo la sed de venganza que le iba a dar fuerzas para continuar con su plan, y hoy era el día para dar inicio a lo que había planeado en las ultimas tres semanas. La joven miro unos instantes y fingiendo vergüenza, que realmente no sentía; los bajo y tomo la mano de Carlisle, cuando sintió el contacto una fuerte energía le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y en ese momento no tuvo que fingir más, realmente no podía levantar la vista, si veía al medico seguramente su mirada la intimidaría, y en ese momento no podía cometer ningún error.

-¿Carlisle me acompañas a la habitación?- Preguntó aun con la vista en el suelo.

-Por supuesto- Respondió automáticamente el medico que le pedía mentalmente a Edward que hablara con Bella en ese instante, aunque no era su verdadero deseo, sabia que si era lo mejor y lo correcto.

-¿Bella?- Llamo Edward casi como una pregunta, ella se giro lentamente.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto en un tono bajo, dulce, manteniendo la amabilidad que en su interior no sentía.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Pregunto suplicantemente el vampiro.

-Por supuesto, Carlisle ¿podrías esperarme?- pregunto la joven deseando no tener que marcharse, pero era inevitable, todo era parte de su plan.

-Por supuesto Bella, voy a ver a Esme- Dijo distraídamente el medico, a Bella se le incremento más la rabia ¿_Qué tenia que hacer con Esme_? Pero inmediatamente otra voz en su cabeza contesto _Es su esposa, es lógico que quisiera estar con ella_, respondió, pero inminentemente su corazón rechazo la respuesta, el solo debía estar con ella.

-¿Caminamos?- Pregunto la joven, a la que la razón o mejor la sed de venganza la había obligado a mantener la cordura. Edward la miro sorprendido e intrigado, eso era lo que lo enamoraba de Bella, jamás sabia como iba a reaccionar.

-Cla… claro vamos- Dijo el vampiro aun algo atontado, tal vez ella aun lo amaba.

Carlisle camino rápidamente hasta llegar a la sala donde lo esperaba Eleazar, que se levanto rápidamente para saludar a su amigo.

-Lamento la actitud de hace rato, simplemente estaba preocupado por Bella- Se excuso el medico pudiendo ver el reclamo en el rostro de su amigo.

-Algo de eso dijo Emmett, ¿Por qué te sientes tan culpable por lo que le paso a la humana?-Pregunto el vampiro acercándose al medico y hablando en un tono muy bajo para que solo ellos escucharan. Carlisle bajo la mirada y lo pensó, por que eso debía ser lo que le pasaba, sentía culpa.

-Tal vez sea por que siempre me siento responsable por las acciones de mis hijos- Confeso Carlisle con la mirada en el suelo, y en ese momento llego Esme.

-Por fin llegaste ¿Dónde la encontraste?- Pregunto algo cansada la vampira.

-Estaba en las cenizas de la cabaña- Susurro el medico un poco más duro, pero sin levantar la vista del suelo; camino lentamente hasta abrazar a Esme, que en shock unos segundos por la reacción del su esposo, ya que hace tres semanas ni la miraba.

-Te amo mucho, no lo olvides- Le susurro el medico más convencerse a si mismo que para su esposa, necesitaba escuchar que aun la amaba, aunque sonara extraño, pero en el ultimo mes todo había sido insólito. Ella lo miro unos instantes.

-Yo también- Le contesto finalmente la vampira sintiéndose nuevamente tranquila pensando que todo volvería a la normalidad-Edward esta hablando con ella ¿verdad?- Pregunto con una nueva esperanza en sus ojos.

-Si, y espero que esto ayude a Bella y a todos a recuperar la rutina ¿no crees?- Le cuestiono el medico con una sincera sonrisa, el también tenia la esperanza de que todo iba a volver a la normalidad.

-Verlos a ustedes me hace querer regresar con Carmen ¿Cómo siguió Irina?- pregunto Eleazar algo incomodo. Los dos vampiros se giraron para verlo, habían olvidado que el aun estaba ahí.

-Más tranquila, aun algo enojada con Carlisle, pero ya acepto que Laurent se labro su propio destino- Respondió tranquilamente Esme, aunque realmente quería creer que todo volvería a la normalidad, tenia un mal presentimiento, pero realmente no quería prestarle mucha atención, tenia de nuevo a su esposo y a su hijo, nada podía salir mal, o eso era lo que quería creer.

Bella se acerco a Edward con mucho cuidado, ya que quería lanzarse sobre el y morderlo en la yugular, pero eso seria demasiado rápido, y estropearía todo su plan, así que sin acercarse mucho, le indico que salieran, sintió los pasos de Carlisle alejarse, al parecer el también deseaba que hablara con Edward, pero si hubiera adivinado las intenciones de la joven, tal vez jamás lo habría permitido. Caminaron un largo tiempo sin decir nada, hasta que la situación harto a Bella, que no soportaba ni un segundo más estar cerca de ese vampiro, así que se detuvo y lo miro pero sin observarlo y en ese instante recordó la habilidad de Edward, y el pánico la evadió.

-¿Puedes leer mi mente?- Pregunto interrumpiendo la tranquilidad, intentando mantener la calma. Edward la miro unos largos instantes.

-No, todavía no puedo- Respondió secamente. Bella tomo una gran bocanada de aire y la exhaló con gran alivio por poco su plan se había desmoronado.

-Yo tampoco puedo leer la tuya ¿Qué es lo quieres decirme?- Pregunto con una amabilidad casi hipócrita, que cualquier persona que estuviera poniendo un poco de atención se habría dado cuenta, pero como Edward estaba tan preocupado buscando las palabras que iba a utilizar para hablarle a Bella que ni lo noto.

-Bella… me siento tan mal… no sabes, cambiaría… cada minuto de mi vida, para evitar lo que te paso… realmente no tengo las palabras suficientes para pedirte perdón… no tienes ni idea lo que fueron estos meses para mi… sin ti nada tenia sentido… realmente estaba pensando en volver… a rogar por que me dejaras volver… yo siempre te eh amado… jamás eh dejado de hacerlo…-Comenzó a disculparse el vampiro, ante la mirada expectante de Bella, que no quería interrumpirlo quería escuchar cada palabra, tal vez alguna lo convenciera de detenerse, aunque sabia que era imposible. La joven haciendo uso de todo su auto control se acerco y le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Lo que paso, paso, y no hay nada que hacer, ahora tenemos que intentar recuperar lo que perdimos en estos meses, ya no soy la misma que conociste, pero lo intentaremos una vez más… si tu quieres…- Era ahora o nunca pensó Bella mientras comenzaba a jugar sus cartas, haría que Edward se arrepintiera incluso de haberle hablado alguna vez. Mientras el vampiro la miraba incrédulo, no podía creer que ella aun lo amara y lo quisiera intentar y el no estaba dispuesto a perder esta nueva oportunidad que ella le daba.

-Por supuesto que quiero intentarlo, veras como va a ser mejor- Dijo Edward dando besos por todo el rostro de la joven, que solo quería salir corriendo de allí.

-Edward- Dijo Bella separándose un poco del vampiro- Vamos lento, aun… aun no me siento del todo… digna para ti- Dijo buscando la mejor forma de poder alejar por un tiempo las manos del vampiro de ella.

-Bella para mi siempre serás digna de todo mi amor-Le dijo el vampiro aun sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

-Juro que esta vez será inolvidable- Le dijo Bella, mientras el vampiro la abrazaba con una delicadeza propia de una muñeca de cristal, mientras la joven pensaba en como Edward se iba arrepentir de sus palabras.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: ****Aquí nuevamente, el próximo capitulo es "**_**Perdiendo el Control**_**" y les adelanto será el primer beso entre Carlisle y Bella.**

**Hasta el ****próximo capitulo!!**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para**** mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!**


	11. Capitulo 11: Perdiendo el Control

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**UGLY SIDE**

**Capitulo 11: Perdiendo el Control…**

Había pasado una semana desde que Edward había hablado con Bella, pero las cosas no habían cambiado como el esperaba, por que aun Bella, pasaba casi todo su tiempo con Carlisle, realmente el único tiempo que pasaba con el era cuando el medico estaba en el hospital. Pero ese poco tiempo que estaban juntos el intentaba que fuera lo mejor posible para ella, pero por alguna extraña razón podía sentir que ella no era feliz… ya no era feliz con el, aunque fuera duro de aceptarlo.

Fue a buscarla aunque sabia que debía estar con Carlisle que había vuelto del hospital hacia como una hora, bajo las escaleras hasta encontrarlos en el estudio del medico. Cuando entro vio como Bella esta recostada sobre el regazo del medico con los ojos cerrados, mientras este leía una revista de medicina, los dos sin hacer ningún ruido, y Edward al ver la cabeza de su padre, pudo notar que realmente estaba concentrado en su revista que ni atención le prestaba al cuerpo que estaba enroscado en su regazo.

-Hola- saludo Carlisle notando la presencia de su hijo.

-Hola, Carlisle, solo quería hablar con Bella- Dijo aun analizando la imagen, y pudo ver como Bella le apretaba sutilmente con su mano la rodilla del medico.

-Oh, lo siento Edward pero Bella esta soñando, pero seguramente en una media hora se despertara- Le informo el medico como si fuera lo más normal, aunque sabia que los vampiros no podían dormir.

-¿Soñando?-Cuestiono el vampiro incrédulo.

-Es algo que se invento Bella, ya que no podemos dormir, pensó que era una gran idea, además tu la inspiraste- Le comento el medico pasando algunas hojas de la revista, para finalmente dejarla a un lado.

-¿Yo la inspire?- Volvió a preguntar Edward, pero Carlisle no tuvo tiempo de responder, por que inesperadamente Bella se levanto del regazo del medico.

-Definitivamente ustedes hacen tanto ruido, que no se puede soñar- Dijo fingiendo que se estaba desperezando.

-Me alegro de que despertaras, Edward quiere hablar contigo, además, creo que es un buen momento para salir a cazar, ya creo que necesitas sangre- Dijo el medico levantándose de el gran sillón.

-Me gusta mucho la sangre de carnero ¿podrías traerme de esa?- pregunto gentilmente la joven sentándose adecuadamente en el sillón.

-Claro, como diga la princesita- Dijo Carlisle haciendo una reverencia antes de salir a buscar a la familia.

-Así que aun te niegas a salir a cazar- Dedujo el vampiro caminado hasta sentarse junto a ella.

-La verdad es que no me interesa para nada eso de cazar, antes comía carne, pero no por eso iba y mata yo la vaca, además quería pedirte un favor- Dijo la joven bajando la mirada.

-Que es lo que quieres que con mucho gusto te lo concederé- Dijo amablemente el vampiro acercándose cada vez más a Bella.

-Quiero que me enseñes a tocar el piano- Dijo con una extraña sonrisa, sabia perfectamente lo que Edward amaba ese piano, y ella tenia unos maravillosos planes, para darle comienzo seriamente a su venganza.

-Por supuesto que te enseñare si quieres comenzamos ahora- Se ofreció Edward emocionado, pensando que ella quería pasar más tiempo con el, pero no sabia como; no podía estar más lejos el vampiro de la verdad.

-Es una gran idea- Dijo ella levantándose, y el la siguió hasta que se encontraron todos en la sala.

-Ya nos vamos, esperamos no demorarnos, pero con lo complicado que ha estado el clima últimamente… no se sabe- Explico Carlisle acercándose a Bella, y depositando un suave beso sobre su frente-No te preocupes te traeré tu sangre de carnero- Le susurro bajito.

-Gracias- Dijo ella mientras con un dolor enorme veía como se alejaba de ella, para pararse al lado de Esme- Por favor se cuidan, además cuando regresen, me gustaría que Alice y Rose, me ayudaran a elegir ropa, por que hay demasiado y yo no necesito tanta- Dijo la joven pensando que si se iba a vengar de Edward, no toda la familia tenia que pagar por eso, además aun podía sentir como Alice estaba enojada con ella, pero sabia que si se armaba de paciencia y por una tarde era el maniquí de Alice, ella volvería a ser su amiga.

-¡¡Esta bien!!- Contesto una eufórica Alice, dando unos salticos sobre el suelo.

-No se demoren- Dijo la joven despidiéndose.

-Más bien pórtense ustedes bien- Dijo Emmett con una extraña sonrisa, que hasta Bella que no leía la mente había entendido, y sonrió para si misma; lo que pensaba Emmett y toda la familia, era algo que jamás iba a pasar con Edward, ya tenia que soportar demasiado con los besos, como para llegar más lejos, era inconcebible.

-Adiós- se despidieron todos al unisonó saliendo de la casa. Aunque Carlisle mientras salía se sintió algo celoso, ahora no había ningún impedimento para que Edward y Bella pudieran estar juntos plenamente, era lo normal, pero una fibra en su interior le decía que no era lo correcto que ella no era para Edward, pero agito su cabeza y saco inmediatamente la idea de su cabeza.

Bella y Edward caminaron hasta el amplio salón donde se encontraba el precioso piano del vampiro, Bella fue la primera en sentarse, y el hombre la contemplo de pie al lado de la cola del piano.

-¿Edward alguna vez pensaste en volverme a buscar? Si no hubiera pasado lo que paso ¿me abrías buscado otra vez?- Pregunto sorpresivamente la joven. El vampiro se quedo unos instantes en silencio analizando la más correcta respuesta.

-Por supuesto, incluso, estaba pensando seriamente en volver a buscarte y rogarte que me dejaras volver- Dijo con plena convicción el vampiro.

-¿De donde sacaste este piano?- pregunto inconexamente la joven mientras sus dedos pasaban por las finas teclas de marfil creando un sonio uniforme.

-Me lo regalaron mis padres cuando tenía ocho años- Respondió el vampiro algo extrañado por el cambio tan abrupto de tema.

-¿Y lo aprecias mucho?- pregunto la joven pasando nuevamente sus dedos por las teclas.

-Es una de las pocas cosas que me quedaron de mis padres- Respondió sentándose al lado de la joven el la banca.

-¿Me lo regalas?- Pregunto inesperadamente la joven con una extraña mirada esperando ansiosamente la respuesta.

-¿Para que lo quieres?-Pregunto el vampiro para sorpresa de la joven.

-Me lo regalas ¿si o no?- pregunto más sombríamente la joven dejando a un lado la amabilidad que días atrás la había caracterizado.

-Si realmente lo quieres… es tuyo- Dijo con un sonrisa el vampiro sin imaginar las verdaderas intenciones de Bella.

-Como es mío, pudo hacer lo que yo quiera con el ¿verdad?-Pregunto nuevamente la joven levantándose de la banca y sentándose sobre el piano.

-Es tuyo, puedes hacer lo que quieras- le confirmo Edward levantándose también de la banca y acercándose a los labios de Bella.

-Y si lo vendo ¿no te importaría?- Pregunto otra vez la joven acordando la distancia entre sus labios y los de Edward pero solo rosándolos con los suyos sin besarlos.

-En lo absoluto- Le respondió roncamente el vampiro ansioso por sentir tan cerca los labios de la joven. Pero ella inesperadamente lo empujo hacia atrás y se levanto de piano. Camino unas cuantas veces alrededor del piano hasta llegar nuevamente a la parte delantera.

-Odio este piano, no me gusta- Dijo la joven y tomo una de las teclas y la desprendió del piano con suma facilidad, y la lanzo al suelo, y así una a una hasta comenzar a desnudar el fino instrumento, ante la mirada atónita y adolorida de Edward, ese piano lo había acompañado toda la vida y su existencia como vampiro, los pocos recuerdos que guardaba de sus padres estaban en ese piano que ahora Bella destruía con gran maestría. La joven no le importaba la mirada de dolor que tenia Edward quería verlo sufrir, además eso no era nada a comparación con lo que le tenía planeado; Bella se estaba tomando su tiempo para desmenuzar el piano, que lentamente perdía su formar original y quedaba reducido a partes inconexas, sin sentido. Ninguno de los dos supo exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero Bella había despedazado totalmente el piano, que había quedado inservible. Finalmente se giro y camino hasta donde se encontraba Edward y lo vio por unos largos instantes.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunto algo horrorizado.

-Por que no quiero nada que te pueda distraer- _O hacer feliz_ pensó la joven con un sincera sonrisa -… te quiero solo para mi-Finalizo al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su novio.

-Realmente quería a ese piano… era algo de mi pasado- Dijo Edward aun en shock.

-Es hora de que olvides el pasado, cómprate uno nuevo, y solucionado el problema- Dijo acercándose y depositando un suave beso en la boca de Edward que no respondió- Voy a saludar a la familia que acaba de volver- Dijo la joven antes de salir corriendo del salón cerrando la puerta; para encontrase con Carlisle. Edward se acerco a los restos de su piano y se quedo allí congelado, y confundido por las palabras de Bella que aun no lograba entender.

Bella llego rápidamente a la sala, encontrándose con toda la familia que reía a causa de una broma de Emmett, en ese momento la joven sintió una profunda envidia, ellos aun podían sonreír a ella le tocaba fingir cualquier emoción, cualquier sentimiento, por que en su interior no sentía nada que no fuera la sed de venganza que la obligaba a continuar con su plan.

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto Bella fingiendo una simple sonrisa que en realidad le costaba demasiado sacar.

-Bien, el clima ha mejorado mucho, los animales nuevamente están saliendo- Respondió Esme mirando de reojo buscando a Edward –¿Y Edward?-

-Esta en el salón de música con su piano- Respondió la joven con gran cinismo sin un ápice de culpa por lo que había hecho.

-Entonces será mejor no molestarlo- Dijo Carlisle acercándose a la joven- Aquí esta tu sangre de carnero, esta fresca- Dijo el medico entregándole el recipiente.

-Tómatela por el camino, hay mucho que hacer- Dijo abruptamente Alice tomando de la mano a Bella, mientras Rosalie las seguía.

Después de pasar toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche con Alice midiéndose toda la ropa que había en el closet, finalmente decidió cual era la ropa que iba a utilizar, aunque la pequeña mujer insistía que se quedara con toda la ropa, Bella le había explicado que era algo exagerado, finalmente Rosalie la convenció para que se quedara con más de la mitad del extenso closet, y Bella sin más remedio acepto, ya que no soportaba medirse una cosa más, estaba aburrida y quería buscar a Carlisle, para empezar su plan por ese lado, ya que no podía descuidar ninguna parte de su estrategia.

Bella camino lentamente por los pasillos de la enorme casa, hasta llegar al estudio de Carlisle que extrañamente se encontraba cerrado, aunque el estaba solo, con mucho cuidado, la joven toco la puerta. Inmediatamente escucho la voz del medico del otro lado.

-Bella, pasa- Dijo el medico sin ocultar la emoción en su voz. La joven abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar a su paso, y vio que Carlisle estaba sentado en la misma silla, en la que siempre se sentaban juntos, con aquella magnifica sonrisa que le encantaba.

-¿No te interrumpo?- pregunto la joven sentándose al lado del medico y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de este.

-Nada importante, solo estaba adelantando trabajo- Contesto el medico dejando el expediente a un lado, para concentrarse en Bella, que olía tan embriagadoramente, que solo podía intentar llenarse lo más posible de aquel perfume. Por su lado la joven hacia lo mismo.

-No se si alguien te ha dicho, pero hueles a nuez con bosque- Dijo repentinamente la joven con una extraña satisfacción que ni ella entendía.

-¿A que huele un bosque?- pregunto extrañado el medico sin entender e inconscientemente extendiendo más su sonrisa.

-No se, a hiervas y flores frescas, a resina de roble combinado con otoño y primavera… no se a bosque- Reitero la joven levantando la cabeza para enfrentar la mirada del medico; sus ojos se conectaron con los del el y algo magnético paso… ella lentamente se comenzó acercar al vampiro, con una fuerza tan poderosa que era imposible de ignorar, a el le paso lo mismo, y los dos dejaron sus labios a unos cuantos centímetros.

Bella busco en sus ojos algo que le indicara algún asomo de engaño, pero no había nada, aquellos ojos eran dos espejos dorados, que podía leer perfectamente y en ese momento no mentían, la deseaban a ella, tanto como ella lo deseaba a él. La joven no pudo pensar más cuando sintió aquellos exquisitos labios sobre los suyos, y nuevamente aquello que antes se había movido en el fondo de su ser convulsiono, empujado todas aquellas emociones que gritaban por salir pero que estaban sometidas por el odio, la obligaron a contestar el beso con mayor pasión y necesidad, jamás había dado un beso como este en toda su vida, podía sentir la electricidad en el aire e instintivamente la joven enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del medico y lo atrajo más hacia ella, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, Carlisle paso sus manos por la cintura de Bella y profundizaron aquel beso.

Pero algo en la cabeza de Bella le alerto sobre la cercanía del alguien, y se separo de inmediato de Carlisle, lo suficiente para recuperar el aliento, y fue en ese momento que la puerta se abrió.

-Carlisle, tu celular no ha dejado de sonar- Dijo Esme acercándose a Carlisle para entregárselo, y viéndolos detenidamente-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto tras el silencio, pero Carlisle simplemente leyó el mensaje que había.

-Debo irme, hay una urgencia en el hospital y necesitan toda la ayuda posible-Dijo el medico levantándose se giro y le dio un suave beso el la frente de Bella- Después seguimos hablando- Dijo aun atónito por lo que había pasado se acerco a Esme y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y salió del despacho.

-¿Paso algo?- Volvió a preguntar Esme más seria, su instinto le gritaba que algo no andaba bien, aquella mujer que estaba frente a Esme parecía una extraña, nada que ver con la dulce joven que había conocido en Forks, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta.

-Le dije a Carlisle que quería ver a mi padre aunque fuera de lejos, pero no le parecía una buena idea- Dijo mecánicamente Bella intentando convencerse que había besado a Carlisle por su venganza, no por que realmente lo deseara, todo era parte de su plan-Voy a ver a Edward- Anuncio la joven saliendo rápidamente del estudio y caminando hasta el salón de música, hecha un completo embrollo, _¿Estaría perdiendo el control? ¿Qué le estaba pasando con Carlisle? ¿Se estaría ena…?_ Inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, la sola pregunta era absurda, todo era parte de su plan, simplemente que no estaba acostumbrada hacer esas cosas, si debía ser eso, y solo eso.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: ****Aquí nuevamente, el próximo capitulo es "**_**La Sospecha**_**" Bella tendrá dos enemigos, más peligrosos que los mismo Laurent y Victoria para su plan.**

**Hasta el ****próximo capitulo!!**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para**** mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!**


	12. Capitulo 12: La Sospecha

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**UGLY SIDE**

**Capitulo 12: La Sospecha…**

La joven camino hasta el salón de música, pero a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta desistió, y cambio su rumbo hacia la sala donde tomo el teléfono y se alejo lo más posible de la casa o por lo menos hasta donde la señal selo permitió necesitaba hablar con Joy, necesitaba saber si había podido hablar con su padre.

-Aló- Contesto la pacifica voz de Joy, algo adormilada.

-Joy, soy Bella- Dijo muy bajo la joven acurrucándose cerca a un árbol sin importara que su ropa se estuviera empapando con la nieve, de todas maneras no importaba no sentía el frio, por que no sentía nada, o mejor casi nada.

-¿Isa como estas?- Pregunto el hombre sintiéndose aliviado por escucharla, había quedado realmente intranquilo la ultima vez que la había visto, y sobre todo después de las ultimas revelaciones de la nueva naturaleza de Isa, el panorama no pintaba nada bien para ella.

-Ahí voy, pero no era eso para que te llamaba, además no tengo mucho tiempo ¿Hablaste con mi padre?- Pregunto sintiéndose nerviosa, tal vez después de todo aun había algo humano en ella, y esa era la parte que se preocupaba por su padre, tal vez era la misma que ahora estaba confundida por Carlisle.

-Si ya desistido de seguir buscándote, esta convencido de que tú lo encontraras- Respondió el hombre sintiéndose culpable-Realmente había perdido la esperanza, pero creo que creyó en mis palabras-

-¿Qué le dijiste?- Pregunto enterrándose más en la nieve hasta tocar parte de suelo que estaba congelado.

-Que había soñado contigo, y que me habías pedido que no te buscáramos, que tu nos encontrarías- Respondió aun estupefacto- Y lo increíble fue que me creyó-

-¿Lo cuidaras mientras yo vuelvo?- Pregunto realmente preocupada por su padre, aun esa pequeña parte humana en ella se negaba a morir y luchaba ferozmente en su interior para tomar el control sobre ella, pero el odio aun era más fuerte y grande.

-Por supuesto, mas tarde lo visitare, pero… ¿Realmente como estas?- Volvió a preguntarle el hombre inquieto.

-No se, sinceramente no se como me encuentro- Respondió la joven a ferrándose a sus piernas, mientras los recuerdos tanto buenos como malos giraban desordenadamente en su cabeza.

-Aun estas a tiempo, si no puedes volver con tu padre, aquí siempre encontraras un hogar, deja todas esas ideas y vuelve- Le pidió el hombre realmente preocupado, intentado jugarse su ultima carta, para salvar a Isa de el terrible futuro que se estaba labrando.

-Es demasiado tarde… ya no hay vuelta atrás-Respondió la joven mientras los recuerdos lentamente dejaban su cabeza para darle paso a un solo momento, un solo instante que se aferra a su parte humana como si fuera su única salvación… aquel perfecto y maravilloso beso que se había dado con Carlisle.

-¿Qué haz hecho?- pregunto algo horrorizado el hombre, lamentándose interiormente por que Isa realmente se estaba perdiendo en su propia venganza.

-No importa, tengo que colgar- Anuncio algo insegura la joven- Te estoy llamando- Colgó sin esperar alguna contestación del hombre, que sentía como el alma se le escapaba por la desesperación, realmente quería tener el poder de sacar a Isa de aquel lugar y arrancarle todo el dolor pasado y evitarle el futuro, pero aunque sonara frase de cajón, el solo era un hombre.

Mientras en la instancia de la casa se encontrar Esme algo pensativa, aunque su mente le decía que no estaba pasando nada, su corazón le gritaba que estuviera alerta por que algo realmente malo estaba por llegar. En ese momento llego Jasper atraído por las inesperadas emociones de su madre.

-Bella ¿verdad?- Pregunto el vampiro sentándose al lado de su madre.

-Quien más- Respondió amargamente Esme sin mirar a su hijo.

-Tienes razón, quien más, si ella es la estrella de la casa- Respondió Jasper con igual amargura, pero no a causa de las emociones de su madre, si no debido a las propias.

-Aunque te parezca algo paranoico, no confió en ella, algo en su mirada me dice que no es sincera- Se aventuro a decir la vampira temiendo la reacción de su hijo, sin saber que opinaba el.

-Lo se, desde que ella esta aquí Alice no es la misma, ahora su animo depende de su relación con Bella, y de cómo nuestra querida neófita le de la gana de tratarla- Dijo el vampiro algo enojado.

-Pero hay algo más, esa Bella que tenemos aquí no es la misma que conocimos en Forks, sus ojos mienten, aun no estoy segura de que sean la misma persona- Confeso la vampira sintiéndose algo loca por la sola insinuación.

-Te entiendo, si eh de confesar, ella no es sincera, lo siento, cuando esta con Edward no hay amor, si no, rabia, dolor, asco… ella miente- Le aseguro el vampiro con más confianza –El problema es que nadie nos va a creer, tenemos nosotros que demostrarle a los demás que ella miente- Aseguro el vampiro con un tono propio de un general que se preparaba para una sangrienta batalla.

-¿Pero como? Si tiene de su lado a Carlisle, Edward y Alice, y Rosalie y Emmett nunca tomaran partido, estamos solos en esto- Anuncio algo insegura la vampira.

-Bella nos va a destruir si no hacemos algo, ella no pude ser más fuerte que nosotros- Dijo Jasper inyectado en su voz convicción con algo de desesperación- Además desde el primer momento supe que ella seria un problema, si tal vez nos hubiéramos encargado de ella en Forks, como yo propuse, esto no estaría pasando- Escupió el vampiro con cierto odio hacia la joven.

-Parece que tienes un plan-Se aventuro afirmar la vampira con algo de esperanza.

-La verdad… es que estado pensando en algo, pero es arriesgado, y llevara su tiempo, los mejores planes se consolidad con paciencia- Explico Jasper algo emocionado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto algo confundida Esme.

-Primero hay que dejarla actuar, eso si, vigilándola, hay que descubrir que es lo que quiere después de eso decidiremos como actuaremos- Explico el vampiro.

-Así que hay que tener paciencia- Aseguro Esme sintiéndose algo mal, ella nunca había sido de conspiraciones ni nada de eso, pero por defender a su familia, estaba dispuesta a lo que sea, y si tenia incluso que matar a Bella con sus propias manos, lo haría sin dudarlo, aunque estuviera eso en contra de sus propios principios.

-Por el momento es lo mejor… lo mejor- Le afirmo el vampiro aun intentando controlar sus emociones y todas las que podía sentir a su alrededor, ya que alguien cercano a ellos estaba sufriendo… y mucho.

Bella regreso a paso lento a la casa, con cierta desgana, todo estaba hecho un nudo en su cabeza, ¿_Por qué ese beso con Carlisle la atormentaba tanto_? ¿_Qué era lo que realmente le estaba sucediendo con el medico_?, por que aunque le costara esa tipo de sinceridad, cuando estaba cerca de Carlisle actuaba, como lo estaba haciendo, no por su venganza, si no, por que realmente le nacía la cercanía con el, y es que siendo más sincera ella lo quería… para ella, no había otra explicación se había obsesionado con el medico, por que definitivamente no podía ser amor, ella ya no podía sentir amor hacia nadie ¿_Por qué Carlisle iba hacer la excepción_? Ahora solo le restaba utilizar esos nuevos sentimientos a su favor, por que estaba segura de que el los compartía, lo había sentido en aquel beso, y así seria más fácil alejarlo de Edward… el pobre Edward que no tenia ni idea de lo que le esperaba.

La joven entro a la casa muy despacio dejando el teléfono en su lugar y dirigiéndose a la instancia donde sorpresivamente se encontró a Jasper y Esme que parecía que la estaban esperando.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Pregunto inquiridoramente Esme sin despegar sus ojos del rostro de Bella.

-Estaba intentando llamar- Respondió la joven sin bajar ni un instante la mirada, la fuerza que le daba su dolor, la hacia cínica, parecía que su conciencia había muerto con Bella y la sed de venganza había ocupado cuanto espacio vacio había en su interior, así que para la joven la culpabilidad parecía una palabra desconocía que ella jamás experimentaría, o eso creía.

-¿A quien intentabas llamar?-Pregunto Jasper levantándose del lado de su madre.

-A mi padre- Respondió rápidamente- Pero no se preocupen, no lo hice… me arrepentí en el ultimo momento- Aclaro algo aburrida.

-Lo que intentaste hacer fue muy peligroso, para todos nosotros- Le advirtió muy seria Esme, sin despejar su mirada del rostro de la joven, que al parecer no mentía.

-Lo se…- Respondió algo molesta Bella por el tono amenazante que había utilizado Esme- Pero mi padre esta sufriendo, pero ustedes no lo entienden- Dijo subiendo el tono de voz Bella.

-Entendemos, pero no por eso nos tienes que arriesgar a todos- Le explico Jasper.

-¡¡Ustedes no entienden nada…. Ustedes no saben nada!!- Les grito Bella algo exasperada, acercándose a Jasper.

-Contrólate… no me des una excusa para lastimarte- Le anuncio Jasper muy seguro de si mismo y acercándose aun más a la joven hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros.

-Pues eso me gustaría verlo, ¿Quién saldría más lastimado?- Le cuestiono irónicamente la joven.

-No me retes que no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer- Le advirtió amenazadoramente Jasper deseando descuartizarla, para luego lanzarla al fuego, y sabía que si lo intentaba lo lograría ya que ella podía tener la fuerza, pero el tenia la experiencia.

-Pues aquí estoy ¿Qué esperas?- Le reto la joven, Jasper se acerco aun más para atacar a la joven, no le importaba las consecuencias que esto traería, solo le importaba callarle la boca a Bella, de una vez y para siempre.

-¡¡Por favor basta!!- Les pidió Esme metiéndose en el medio de los dos vampiros, para evitar un enfrentamiento, en el cual todos perderían.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Pregunto Edward saliendo del cuarto de música –Dime que realmente no estabas pensando en lastimar a Bella- Le pidió el vampiro a Jasper mientras leía en su mente las intenciones, de no solamente lastimarla, sino, de acabar definitivamente con ella.

-Edward, solo fue una discusión- Dijo Esme ocultando sus pensamientos con gran maestría, ya que haber vivido más de ochenta años con su hijo lector de mentes, le habían enseñado poder engañarlo.

-Realmente espero… que sea solo eso- Le dijo amenazadoramente Edward a su hermano, pasando su vista hacia la joven-¿Podemos hablar?- Le pregunto.

-Por supuesto, de todas formas antes de este… incidente iba a buscarte- Dijo Bella intentando controlar sus emociones, esta era una complicación que ella no esperaba, era obvio que Jasper y Esme estaban sospechando sobre su sinceridad, tenia que pensar en algo para desacreditarlos y actuar rápido, no podría mantenerlos controlados mucho tiempo, y era consciente que este solo había sido el primero de muchas discusiones que con ellos tendría.

Mientras que Carlisle se encontraba en el hospital atendiendo a sus pacientes, sin realmente prestar mucha atención dejando que sus sentidos se guiaran sin necesidad de su mente. La verdad aun se estaba intentando explicar que era lo que le había pasado, el no podría estar enamorándose de la _**novia de su hijo**_ era algo impensable, eso destruiría a Edward, y sobre todo ahora que de nuevo estaba siendo feliz, el no tenia el derecho de quitarle su única alegría. Además por otro lado se encontraba Esme, ella siempre había sido la esposa perfecta, la madre perfecta, el no podía si quiera contemplar la posibilidad de que algo pasa entre Bella y el, por respeto a toda su familia, pero la joven se había metido rápidamente en su interior y se había aferrado fuertemente a su corazón ¿Qué_ debía hacer_? Nunca en sus cuatrocientos años se había sentido tan confundido como ahora estaba, y el panorama no parecía mejorar, pero ahora que había probado aquellos labios, ahora que había probado el dulce sabor de lo prohibido era imposible arrancárselo de un solo tirón, era más fácil pedirse que se quitara un brazo, un ojo, pero como se quitaba su propio corazón, y peor aun como se quitaba a Bella ahora que formaba parte de cada poro de su piel, cada musculo que lo movía tenia una nueva razón de existir y esa era ella, pero por más maravilloso que pudiera ser el sentimiento que crecía rápidamente dentro de el, era igualmente imposible, el jamás podría lastimar a su hijo, ni a ningún integrante de su familia, ellos era lo importante ahora, y aunque lo destrozara por dentro silenciaria su amor, aunque ello implicara asfixiar el corazón y matarlo definitivamente.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: ****Aquí nuevamente, el próximo capitulo es "**_**El Peor Miedo**_**" Bella se enfrentara al peor de sus miedo ¿Cuál será?**

**Primero**** me disculpo por la tardanza, pero realmente he tenido inmensidades de trabajo, y no he tenido ni un minuto, así que si quieren culpar a alguien culpen a mi jefe desconsiderado ******** que no me ha dejado descansar; pero bueno aquí estoy actualizando.**

**Además también realizo una aclaración sobre este cap, OJO es un **_**SPOILER**_** de ****Mindnight Sun****, advertidos…. No quiero dañarle la lectura a nadie…**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Por si alguno ya lo ha leído, se dará cuenta que la parte en la que Jasper dice que debió matar a Bella en Forks, es real del libro, eso si paso, y Jasper si iba a matar a Bella, así que dado esos antecedentes me pareció que sería el perfecto adversario de nuestra querida Isa. **

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para**** mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!**


	13. Capitulo 13: El Peor Miedo

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**UGLY SIDE**

**Capitulo 13: El Peor Miedo…**

Edward llevo a Bella lejos de la casa, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra desde que habían salido, eso preocupaba a la joven, tal vez lo del piano había sido demasiado para el, aunque para ella era una pequeñez comparado a todo lo que había pasado no solo cuando la secuestraron, sino, cuando el la había abandonado.

-Deberíamos irnos- Dijo repentinamente Edward deteniéndose a mitad de ningún lugar, aunque el sentido de orientación de Bella había mejorado muchísimo, incluso ella estaba perdida, en todo sentido.

-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que atino a decir la joven.

-Vámonos de aquí, vamos lejos… viajemos por el mundo… que seamos solo tu y yo- Le pidió el vampiro tomando las manos de la joven.

-No se…-Dijo la joven intentando inventarse algo para quedarse.

-No te pido que me contestes ahora solo que lo pienses, creo que seria lo mejor para los dos- Respondió el hombre abrazando a Bella por la espalda, esta se lo permitió, por ese eterno día había sido lo suficientemente cruel.

-Esta bien lo pensare, aunque aun no se si podre soportar el olor de algún humano, pero podríamos intentarlo haber que pasa- Le sugirió la joven con una extraña sonrisa- Además creo que Esme y Jasper serian increíblemente felices si me fuera-Comento con cierta suspicacia.

-No digas eso, ellos te quieren- Comento el vampiro.

-Me querrán ver muerta o bien lejos, pero definitivamente no en tu vida… es como si les molestara mi presencia- Dijo la joven sabiendo que sus palabras estaban haciendo eco en la cabeza de Edward.

-Claro que no, simplemente están… acomodándose a tu presencia, no es más- Intento explicarle el vampiro, pero el tampoco tenia una explicación lógica al comportamiento de su madre y su hermano.

-Edward, se que es tu familia, pero es obvio que Esme y Jasper están celosos de mi presencia en la casa, no hay otra explicación- Concluyo la joven sabiendo que solo necesitaba instalar una duda en la cabeza de Edward, para que todo lo que pudiera decirle Jasper o Esme fuera una mentira para Edward, algo que era producto de los celos, no de la realidad.

-Prométeme que intentaras hacer las pases con ellos-Le pidió el vampiro apretándola más.

-Esta bien, hare las paces con ellos- Prometió falsamente la joven.

-¿En serio?- Cuestiono el vampiro sin creerlo, intensificando más el abrazo.

-Por supuesto, si es lo que quieres… pues pondré todo de mi parte para complacerte… pero vamos con calma- Le advirtió la joven sabiendo que había logrado su objetivo, y que ahora y por un tiempo podría mantener a Edward con esa mentira para poder llevar a cabo su plan, pero cada vez el tiempo se le estaba acabando… aunque la sola insinuación sonara increíble viniendo de una persona que viviría por siempre. Luego de un acogedor silencio que se había instalado entre ellos el vampiro decidió romperlo, para preguntar lo que desde esa tarde le quemaba la garganta.

-Bella… ¿Realmente me has perdonado?- Pregunto repentinamente el vampiro.

-Para ser sincera… a veces creo que si… y otras veces… no lo se- Concluyó recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Edward- Es complicado-

-Voy hacer todo para que me perdones totalmente… ya lo veras- Dijo el vampiro depositando algunos besos en el cabello de la joven.

-¿Sabes?... Creo que es hora de regresar -Comento inesperadamente la joven.

-Tienes razón… volvamos- Y los dos volvieron caminando lentamente cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, analizando cual iba hacer el próximo paso a dar, cual iba ser el camino a seguir.

Mientras tanto, llegando a la casa después de atender a varios pacientes se acercaba Carlisle a paso lento, con la cabeza peor de contaminada que antes pero eso si, con una sola cosa clara, que tenia que hablar con Bella por que era la única forma de poderse aclarar… aunque no supiera las palabras que iba a utilizar, pero tenia que saber que era lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza de la joven, que era lo que ahora estaba pensando de el. Al entrar en la instancia vio a Jasper sentando con Esme, ella al verlo se levanto abrazarlo.

-¿Como te fue?- Pregunto muy emocionada la vampira esperando que Carlisle la besara, a modo de saludo, pero el no se sentía digno de besar los labios de su esposa, no después de haber probado los de Bella… el medico se sentía incapaz de besar cualquier boca que no fuera la de Bella, y eso era ridículo cuando se veía en perspectiva. Así que simplemente se inclino sobre la frente de Esme y deposito un paternal beso allí, liberándose de los brazos de su esposa que lo miraba sin comprender su reacción.

-Hubo realmente mucho trabajo, hubo un terrible accidente a las afueras de la ciudad… dos personas murieron- Conto tristemente el medico, aunque había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos, era demasiado tarde y no pudo hacer nada.

-Carlisle como lo siento, se lo mucho que te afecta cuando no puedes salvar a un humano- Dijo Jasper levantándose del suelo.

-No te preocupes, estoy tranquilo hice casi todo lo que podía- Dijo el medico, con una triste sonrisa, ya que la única cosa que no había utilizado era su ponzoñosa, de resto todo lo había hecho.

-Voy a buscar a Alice- Se disculpo Jasper dándole una ultima mirada a su madre, sellando así aquel pacto silencioso que momentos atrás habían realizado, la vampira asintió y lo vio marcharse para concentrarse en su esposo.

-¿Seguro que estas bien amor?- Pregunto Esme preocupada, por la mirada perdida que tenia su esposo, estaba casi segura que desde que había llegado no la había visto realmente ni una sola vez.

-Creo que necesito estar solo- Susurro el hombre girándose sintiendo como se acercaban Edward y Bella, en un silencio casi sepulcral, e inmediatamente limpio su mente de todo pensamiento aunque fuera increíblemente difícil.

-¡¡Carlisle regresaste!!- Dijo muy emocionada Bella entrando a la casa, ante la mirada sorprendida de Edward, y atónita de Esme, que se estaban cansando de la sospechosa cercanía que había desarrollado con su marido la joven.

-Ya estoy en casa- Aseguro el medico con una sincera sonrisa y es que era inevitable ser feliz cuando la veía, y además tan alegre como ahora.

-¿Te pudo robar unos minutos? Necesito hablar contigo- Le pidió gentilmente la joven con cierto miedo de que el, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos se alejara.

-Por supuesto, si quieres salimos a caminar, necesito algo de aire- Le sugirió el medico que realmente quería alejarla de la casa para poder hablar con calma.

-Me parece bien- Dijo Bella extendiendo más su sonrisa, ante la rabia de Esme, y la preocupación de Edward- ¿Me esperaras?- Le pregunto a Edward que la mira algo sorprendido.

-Claro- Contesto el vampiro aun algo desconcertado.

-Bueno, no nos vamos a demorar- Anuncio Carlisle acercándose a la joven para salir juntos, y alejarse velozmente de la casa. Mientras Esme estaba que sacaba chispas, a duras penas soportaba a la joven por que era la novia de su hijo, pero tener que soportarla como la mejor amiga de su marido era un castigo.

-Esme, por favor, Bella va a poner todo de su parte para que puedan llevarse bien, intenta tu lo mismo… por favor- Le pidió el vampiro leyendo los crueles pensamientos de su madre, que al parecer había cambiado mucho.

-Esta bien, como tu lo quieras hijo- Dijo la vampira sacando definitivamente todos los pensamientos de su cabeza- Por que no me tocas algo en el piano, eso me ayudaría a pensar-Le sugirió necesitando escuchar las relajantes melodías de su hijo. Inmediatamente Edward se puso nervioso recordando lo que horas antes le había paso a su piano.

-Voy a dejar de tocar por un tiempo-Anuncio Edward bajando la vista.

-¿Por qué? Si tu amas tocar-Le pregunto estupefacta la vampira acercándose a su hijo.

-Cuando salieron a cazar intentaba enseñarle a Bella tocar el piano, pero no controlo su fuerza y lo daño, así que lo voy a llevar a arreglar- Dijo rápidamente el vampiro.

-Edward pero si tu amabas ese piano, te lo había regalado tus padres…- Le recordó Esme imaginado el dolor que debió de haber sentido su querido hijo.

-Esme… es solo un piano, puedo comprar muchos más, no hay que darle importancia- Le explico muy molesto el vampiro.

-Pero Edward…- Intento decirle la vampira antes de que fuera interrumpida.

-Pero nada, voy a estar en el salón de música… no me molesten- Dijo el vampiro sin escuchar respuesta alguna y volvió a aquella habitación, para encerrarse nuevamente en su dolor. Dejando a Esme totalmente sorprendida y encolerizada por que podría jurar que no había sido ningún accidente lo ocurrido casi podría asegurar que Bella lo había hecho apropósito.

Mientras lejos de la mansión, caminaban lentamente Carlisle y Bella, casi sin mirarse, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio, pero Bella no pudo resistirse más y se detuvo en medio del camino nevado.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en el hospital?- pregunto la joven sintiendo que esa era la pregunta adecuada para romper el hielo.

-Perdí a dos pacientes- Respondió el medico algo abatido, Bella se acerco hasta tomar su rostro con las manos y acercarlo al de ella.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto realmente preocupada.

-Ahora estoy mejor- respondió sinceramente el medico y es que era verdad, realmente se sentía mucho mejor con las manos de Bella en su rostro.

-No me gusta verte triste… - Dijo sin pensar la joven sorprendiéndose a si misma.

-A mi tampoco me gusta verte triste- Le aseguro el medico con una simple sonrisa.

-Tu puedes hacerme muy feliz- Le informo la joven poniéndose de puntitas, y no permitió que el medico analizara las palabras ya que nuevamente había atrapado los labios de Carlisle, que mantenían ese exquisito sabor de nuez y bosque. Por su parte el medico por un impulso más poderoso que todo su autocontrol tomo a Bella por la cintura y la levanto del suelo y la apretó contra su cuerpo, de repente ya no importaba nada, solo tenerla cerca y saborear aquel delicioso elixir que le ofrecía su boca.

Bella comenzó a recorrer su espalda con las manos, mientras apretaba más su cuerpo con del medico, necesitaba tenerlo todo, absolutamente todo de el. Era una necesidad que casi dolía, ya no importaba la rabia y los deseos de venganza… todo había sido empujado lejos por un sentimiento más poderoso, que por más que quisiera negar era amor, y toda la pasión y lujuria que estaba despertando en su cuerpo alejaba todos los miedos que antes vivían en ella, estando con Carlisle se sentía segura y podía permanecer eternamente así, a su lado, sintiéndolo en sus brazos. Pero por parte del medico aun quedaba un hilo de cordura se que le ayudo a separar sus labios de la joven y apoyo su frente en la de ella, eso si, sin soltarla.

-Esto no es correcto, esta mal- Le susurro el medico con la voz ronca debido a la deseo que ahora recorría cada fibra de su ser.

-¿Qué importa? Nadie se tiene que enterar- Le suplico la joven dando pequeños besos por el rostro del vampiro.

-Las cosas no son así- le aclaro el vampiro disfrutando de los delicados roces de los labios de Bella por su rostro.

-¿Y por que no? ¿Por qué debemos renunciar a lo que sentimos? ¿Por no lastimar a Edward? ¿A Esme?... Pero no lo vamos hacer, nadie se tiene por que enterar, será nuestro secreto- Le suplico la joven que no quería ni podía perder a Carlisle eso realmente si la mataría completamente, si acaso lo perdiera… seria un sufrimiento insoportable.

-Seria un juego sin ganadores… al final perderíamos ¿Estas dispuesta a eso?- Le pregunto el medico con gran esperanza.

-Yo estoy dispuesta a todo por ti… es que ¿no lo ves? No me da miedo jugarme todo por ti… pero perderte me da pavor- Le contesto sinceramente la joven, volviendo a unir sus labios con los del medico.

En un apasionado beso donde se estaba plasmando entrega total de sus almas… se necesitaban, en ese momento entendía que habían sido creados para estar juntos, y aunque todo les negara el derecho para continuar con esta locura, aunque todo indicara que esta mal, que era incorrecto, todas esas razones les obligaba aferrarse más al nuevo sentimiento que estaba creciendo en ellos. Necesitaban unir sus cuerpos, por que era la forma más fácil de unir sus almas. Las manos se deshacían de toda la ropa, pero en ese momento mientras los labios de Carlisle bajaban por su cuello, Bella recordó la cabaña y de repente se sintió totalmente indigna, así que la joven levanto el rostro del medico y lo miro por unos segundos.

-¿Realmente quieres seguir? ¿Aunque no sea digna?... no después de todo lo que paso- Pregunto tímidamente la joven bajando la mirada. El medico la vio y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Yo soy el que no es digno de poder amarte… tu eres la mujer más hermosa que eh visto en la vida, soy yo el que no te merezco, me estas entregando mucho más de lo que yo puedo ofrecerte ¿Realmente tu quieres seguir?- Pregunto el abrazándola dulcemente.

-No tengo idea que es lo que he hecho para poder contar contigo en mi vida eres… un milagro, una bendición- Susurro la joven, volviendo a unir sus labios con los del medico, ya no importaba nada, solo el deseo y la necesidad que los empujaba a terminar con lo que habían comenzado, dejando de lado todos los prejuicios que los rodeaba, jamás Bella se había sentido tan adecuada y completa, tal vez lo que estaban haciendo estaba totalmente mal, pero no se podía negar que se sentía exquisitamente correcto, como si todas las cosas de su vida hubiese pasado para experimentar ese pequeño instante, ese glorioso momento, solo para entregarse a su verdadero amor.

Sus cuerpos se encajaron como dos perfectas piezas de rompecabezas que habían sido creadas para estar juntas, Bella ni en su más pretenciosos sueños había imaginado que el amor carnal se pudiese sentir así de maravilloso, simplemente el cielo en la tierra. Mientras que Carlisle disfrutaba de la suave y perfecta piel de la joven, su sabor era aun mejor si era probado directamente de su piel, nunca se había sentido tan completo como se sentía en ese momento definitivamente ya no tenia ninguna duda Bella había sido creada para el, y ahora estaba seguro que esto era mucho más que pasión que una explosión de libido… esto que estaban experimentado era en definitiva amor, del más puro, del más inocente, del más ardiente y del más prohibido. Ese día se entregaron totalmente a sus más ansiados deseos, ahora todo tenia sentido, ahora nuevamente el mundo brillaba con una nueva promesa en la nuevo día que concluía.

Regresaron a la mansión con una nueva esperanza, las palabras se volvieron innecesarias para los dos amantes, ya no las necesitaban para comunicarse todo era dicho con la piel; continuaron fingiendo ante todos los demás, manteniendo y guardando cuidadosamente su secreto, sobre todo de Alice que podía ser la única que los descubriera. Bella inesperadamente se había convertido más cariñosa con Edward eso si, siempre manteniendo los limites, y jamás permitiendo que el los propasara, y desde que la joven había roto el piano, Edward se encerraba horas en el salón de música con las partes, se había negado a comprarse otro; y la joven aunque había mejorado su trato hacia el vampiro aun era un castigo tener que estar cerca a el y solo lo soportaba por que Carlisle se lo había casi implorando, el no podía siquiera pensar en la reacción de Edward si llegase a enterarse lo que estaba sucediendo en sus propias narices. Por otra parte Esme y Jasper parecían estar muy calmados, Bella siempre se comportaba amable con ellos para alejar cualquier duda que ellos pudieran tener, incluso modulaba sus emociones todo lo que más podía, aunque en ocasiones fuera tan imposible, sobre todo cuando regresaba de sus "_excursiones_" con Carlisle.

Mientras que Carlisle no cavia de la felicidad, sentía que se había quitado cuatrocientos años de encima, y que volvía hacer el joven de 23 años que tenia todo un futuro por delante, la que no estaba muy feliz era Esme, ya que desde hacia varios meses su esposo ni la determinaba, y sabia perfectamente que la razón era Bella, aun no tenia ninguna prueba que pudiera descubrirlos, pero era consiente de que todo estaba mal y que iba a empeorar, Jasper era el único que la escuchaba y la apoyaba aunque en ese tiempo Alice había estado de los más alegre por que Bella le prestaba casi todo su tiempo ignorando totalmente vigilar el futuro de su familia, el aun desconfiaba de ella. Por otro lado Rosalie y Emmett habían viajado hacia unos cuantos meses y se encontraban ahora en una de las islas griegas en otra luna de miel, aunque siempre llamaban para saber como se encontraba la familia.

Por otra parte Bella seguía en contacto clandestino por supuesto con Joy, aunque desde que Carlisle le había regalado el celular para llamarlo, era más fácil comunicarse, no dejaba de ser arriesgado, por que cada vez que estaba lejos de su medico las ansias de venganza la invadían, y sabia que solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para descubrir todo, y realizar su venganza, pero realmente Bella no quería alejarse de Carlisle, no estaba preparada para perderlo, no ahora cuando todo era tan perfecto para los dos.

Habían pasado aproximadamente casi cuatro meses desde que habían iniciado su relación y todo iba de maravilla, ahora los dos amantes regresaban a la mansión después de una de sus largas excursiones que todos veían de lo más normal, o eso era lo que ellos creían. Entraron a la casa sabiendo que como siempre Esme y Edward los estaban esperando, era algo que nunca iba a cambiar.

-¿Cómo les fue hoy?- Pregunto tranquilamente Esme modulando todos sus pensamientos y acusaciones.

-Bien, pero aun no logro convencer a Bella de que cace, realmente es terca esta jovencita- Dijo amablemente el medico, son una sonrisa ocultando en su mente todos los recuerdos de los de su ultimo encuentro, que repasaba cada vez que se encontraba en el hospital a solas.

-Puedes intentarlo todo lo que quieras, no me vas a convencer- Se justifico la joven con gran felicidad. En aquel momento el celular de Carlisle sonó y después de largo momentos de hablar lo colgó, al parecer había otra emergencia en el hospital.

-Tengo que irme, el hospital me necesita- Dijo le medico inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente a Bella y otro en la mejilla para Esme, y sin más se fue.

-Voy a salir a cazar con Esme y Alice ¿No quieres venir?- Le pregunto Edward acercándose para depositar un suave beso sobre los labios de la joven.

-Sabes que no me gusta cazar- Se justificó la joven, alejándose del vampiro, después de haber estado con Carlisle no podía simplemente fingir amor hacia Edward necesitaba algún tiempo para prepararse, para adaptar su mente.

-Como quieras, intentaremos no demorarnos- Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras Alice bajaba las escaleras.

-Bella cuando regrese quiero que te midas una nueva ropa que compre- Le advirtió emocionada la pequeña vampira.

-Esta bien, espero que les vaya bien- Dijo la joven despidiéndose, y al sentirse sola en la casa saco su celular necesitaba hablar con Joy, hace una semana que no hablaba con el. Marco rápidamente el numero que había memorizado, ya que por seguridad no lo guardaba en la memoria del teléfono, solo por si acaso.

-¿Isa como estas?- Pregunto la alegre voz del hombre, reconociendo el numero.

-Bien Joy, bien, y ¿Cómo va todo?- Pregunto la joven sentándose en las escaleras.

-Bien, ayer estuve con tu padre, creo que poco a poco lo esta superando, además después de la muerte de su amigo creo que ha considerado seriamente que la vida es muy corta- Le comento el hombre, con mucha euforia.

-Me alegro por Charlie, seria genial que encontrara a alguien con quien ser feliz… nada me alegraría más- Razono la joven con una triste sonrisa, extrañaba mucho a su padre, como nada en el mundo.

-¿Y ya has desistido de tu venganza?- pregunto el hombre que cambiando inmediatamente el tono de su voz.

-La verdad estoy en una encrucijada, por que si la completo, destruiría lo que más amo ahora, pero si no lo hago finalmente el veneno de mi dolor me matara… no se que hacer- Contesto sinceramente la joven.

-Te sugiero que hagas lo correcto- Le dijo el hombre pudiendo sentir la duda en la voz de Isa, ella definitivamente no quería continuar con ello.

-El problema es que no se que es lo correcto, cuando todo a mi alrededor es incorrecto, tome el camino equivocado, y ahora estoy muy lejos para encontrar el correcto- Dijo aun intentando buscar una solución.

-Al final siempre sabemos que es lo correcto, en el fondo lo sabemos- Le aseguro el hombre con la felicidad de que aun había esperanza.

-Estamos hablando- le dijo la joven con algo de desgana.

-Mantenme informado, recuerda que aquí siempre tendrás un hogar-Le recordó el hombre antes del colgar el teléfono. Bella se quedo por unos largos minutos con el celular en las manos y la mente perdida decidiendo que era lo que iba hacer.

-Sabia que mentías- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, bruscamente se giro para encontrarse con la cara de satisfacción de Jasper-Creo que ahora estas en mis manos- Le anuncio el vampiro mostrando todos sus blancos dientes, mientras la sustancia que corría en las venas de la joven se congelo, ser descubierta era definitivamente su peor miedo, por que sabía que eso desencadenaría en perder a Carlisle, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta hacer.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: ****Aquí nuevamente, el próximo capitulo es "**_**La Amenaza**_**" La suerte se le acabo a Bella, y ahora se enfrentara a las consecuencias de sus acciones.**

**Yo se que los que han leído otro de mis fics, saben que para las escenas de amor soy un poco más explicita, pero debido a la calificación del fic, decidir no describir, pero si realmente quieren saber que pas****o, estoy pensando sacar otro fic de un solo capitulo, para describirles que paso, con pelos y señales, aunque aun no estoy segura, si realmente lo quieren espero que en sus comentarios me lo hagan saber.**

**Hasta el próximo cap. **

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para**** mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	14. Capitulo 14: La Amenaza

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**UGLY SIDE**

**Capitulo 14: La Amenaza…**

-Sabia que mentías- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, bruscamente se giro para encontrarse con la cara de satisfacción de Jasper-Creo que ahora estas en mis manos- Le anuncio el vampiro mostrando todos sus blancos dientes, mientras la sustancia que corría en las venas de la joven se congelo, ser descubierta era definitivamente su peor miedo, por que sabía que eso desencadenaría en perder a Carlisle, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta hacer. Bella quedo petrificada en las escaleras.

-No es lo que piensas- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la joven en su defensa, aunque sabia que estaba totalmente descubierta.

-¿Me crees tarado? ¿De verdad piensas que tu y Carlisle logran engañar a todos?, pues te tengo una noticia, a mi no, desde hace meses se que lo pasa entre ustedes, aunque confieso que no pensé que fuera por una venganza, realmente parecía solo lujuria- Le comento el vampiro bajando las escaleras, y atrapándola del brazo, para sacarla de la mansión.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- Pregunto algo asustada.

-Es mejor que hablemos en otro lado, yo no voy a cometer tus mismos errores- Le informo el vampiro arrastrándola prácticamente fuera de la casa, hasta uno zona boscosa, muy alejada de la mansión, y en un pequeño prado cubierto por grandes pinos la boto al suelo. Bella lo mirada aterrorizada, ni siquiera podía coordinar sus movimientos para levantarse del suelo.

-¿Qué vas hacer?- Pregunto la joven parándose torpemente del suelo, después de varios intentos.

-Quiero que te vayas- Dijo tranquilamente el vampiro.

-¿Y si no quiero?- Pregunto la joven que no estaba dispuesta a perder a Carlisle.

-Mira Bella, voy ser sincero contigo, aunque tu no lo has sido con mi familia… pero Carlisle no te ama, es solo pasión, carne, el descubrimiento de algo nuevo, ¿Realmente piensas que el va a dejar a Esme por ti? ¿A su familia por ti?- Le cuestiono cruelmente el vampiro sabiendo que sus palabras eran mentiras, pero sabia que era la única forma de sacar a Bella de sus vidas.

-No… no es cierto- Dijo la joven entrando en una especie de trance las palabras de Jasper estaban haciendo eco en su cabeza, y despiadadamente la destrozaban.

-Claro que lo es, lo siento, ¿Y sabes que también siento?-Le pregunto Jasper, y al no ver respuesta por parte de la joven continuo- Que lo que tu sientes hacia Carlisle es amor, así que imagínate que fuera a decirle que tu has intentando seducirme ¿Crees que no me creería?- concluyo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-No puedes hacerme esto, ¿Qué hay de Alice?- Le pregunto la joven que escuchaba la voz del vampiro a la distancia como si estuvieran en dos dimensiones separadas.

-Le diría a Alice que tu lo intentaste, pero como yo la amo, no accedí y que inmediatamente le dije a Carlisle, para descubrir horrorizados tu plan de venganza contra nuestra tranquila familia ¿O acaso estoy equivocado? ¿No era tu plan destruir a Edward sin importar a quien te llevaras por el camino?- Le pregunto recuperando toda la rabia que se obligaba a ocultar por el bien de la familia.

-Si… no… no se- Respondió aun desde su mundo, intento analizar las palabras del vampiro que monstruosamente había cambiado para ella, para convertirse en el peor de sus miedos.

-Bella ¿Qué crees que pensaría Carlisle si se digiera? ¿Crees que te apoyaría si supiera que querías destruir a Edward y que esa fue la única razón para que tu te metieras en su cama?- Los cuestionamientos del vampiro, cada vez contaminaban más la cabeza de la joven, todos los momentos que había vivido con Carlisle pasaban como una película, pero ahora parecía distante y por primera vez vio realmente las consecuencias de sus acciones y el poder destructivo de lo que había intentado hacer antes de haberse enamorado realmente del medico.

-Yo no quiera… solo paso-Se justifico la joven, torpemente su mente ya no estaba trabajando tan rápido.

-Por favor, no finjas más ante mi, muéstrate como eres realmente, muestra la persona que yo se que eres- Le reto el vampiro cansado que la joven se hiciera pasar por mártir, lo cual no era para nada.

-Eres un maldito… no sabes lo que te odio- Dijo la joven corriendo hacia el vampiro para atacarlo, pero con tal mala suerte que ella no tenia el entrenamiento que había tenido Jasper y fácilmente la esquivo, y no solo eso la inmovilizo tan rápidamente que ni siquiera noto cuando habían caído al suelo y el se encontraba sobre ella, mientras la joven forcejeaba para liberarse.

-No me des razones para matarte, sabes que rápidamente lo puedo hacer- Le advirtió el vampiro, Bella al sentirse tan frágil inclino su cabeza hacia uno de los brazos de Jasper y lo mordió con toda la fuerza que tenia sabia que aunque la ponzoñosa no afectaba de la misma manera a los vampiros, si los lastimaba bastante. Jasper al sentir la ponzoñosa en su cuerpo inmediatamente soltó las manos de Bella y ella aprovecho para liberarse completamente de el, y lanzarlo contra los arboles que los rodeaban.

Todo el dolor de unos meses atrás volvió como un fuerte torrente en todo el cuerpo de Bella, ya no le importaba morir solo quería destruir a Jasper que amenazaba su felicidad, y sin perder tiempo lo volvió a emboscar, tomándolo del cuello, y aunque sabia que el no necesitaba respirar, sabia que eso lo desequilibraría, iba a tacar directamente al cuello, pero Jasper se percato de esto y la tomo del cabella y alejo su boca lo que más pudo, y con su pierna hizo una zancadilla terminado finalmente la joven en el suelo y el nuevamente teniendo el control, no cavia duda que la experiencia de Jasper era lo que en ese momento le había salvado su existencia, por que aunque Bella no tenia ni idea de combatir, estuvo realmente cerca de acabar con el, y lo peor era que ese pensamiento era realmente reconfortante, y hubiese podido lo habría hecho sin dudar.

Jasper la tomo del rostro liberando las muñecas de la joven que tenia aprisionadas, y se acerco hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro y la obligo a verlo a los ojos.

-Podría matarte… pero no lo voy hacer, por que seria una salida muy fácil para ti, así solo te voy a someter a que Carlisle y el resto de la familia te odie de tal forma que ellos mismo se pondrán de acuerdo para matarte- Se susurro el vampiro disfrutando la cara de horror de Bella, que no podría soportar el odio de Carlisle, eso sería impensable, intolerable, no se podría comparar a ningún dolor que ella hubiera sufrido, eso si realmente la mataría.

-Solo es irme ¿verdad?- Dijo la joven rendida, no había nada más que pudiera hacer, solo le quedaba someterse a la voluntad de Jasper y hacer lo que el le pedía.

-Solo desaparece de nuestras vidas… así de sencillo- Le recordó el vampiro alejándose de la joven, a paso lento. Bella se quedo mucho tiempo allí tendida en el suelo, pensando en que Joy siempre tuvo la razón, si hubiera sido sincera desde el principio nada de eso estaría pasando… ahora y aunque le rompiera el corazón tendría que alejarse de Carlisle, era lo mejor, era tiempo de hacer lo correcto por una vez en toda su existencia.

Jasper después de cambiarse la ropa ya que la camisa anterior se había manchado con su propia ponzoñosa debido al mordisco que le había dado Bella, y aunque su mano sanaba rápidamente, sin embargo aun dolía. Después de eso se acomodo en la sala para esperar a la familia, el primero en llegar fue Carlisle, ya que le situación que se había presentado en el hospital no había sido tan complicada, o por lo menos no lo había sido para el, así que había regresado lo más pronto posible para pasar el máximo tiempo posible con su Bella. Pero al encontrar a Jasper sabia que no iba hacer tan fácil escaparse.

-Hola Jasper ¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto el medico dejando su maletín en la mesa.

-Bien Carlisle, casi no te demoraste, los demás salieron a cazar, lastima que no lo encontraste- Dijo despreocupadamente el vampiro acercándose al medico.

-¿Y Bella también los acompaño?- pregunto algo preocupado el medico.

-No, ya sabes que ella nunca sale a cazar, ella salió a caminar- Le dijo amablemente el vampiro, odiando internamente a Carlisle por engañar a toda su familia por aquella farsante, aunque también había un sentimiento de lastima, ya que Carlisle como toda la familia había sido engañada por aquella simple y ordinaria jovencita.

-Voy a salir a buscarla… tal vez se pierda- Dijo apresuradamente el medico dispuesto a salir, pero la firme mano de Jasper lo detuvo, no iba a permitir que ellos se encontraran por lo menos no por ahora, hasta que Bella entendiera que el hablaba en serio.

-No te preocupes no debe estar muy lejos, seguro en cualquier momento regresa, además quiero que me ayudes a organizar el aniversario- Dijo inesperadamente Jasper volviéndose a sentar.

-¿Qué aniversario?- Pregunto algo perdido el medico.

-Ya hace cincuenta años somos todos una familia, fue hace cincuenta años que Alice y yo formamos parte de los Cullen, así que pensé que por ser una fecha tan especial podríamos celebrarla todos, en familia como debe ser- Explico felizmente el vampiro imaginándose que dentro de poco Bella ya se habría ido y que realmente seria una celebración familiar.

-Es una gran idea Jasper- Le alentó el medico algo desorientado, habitualmente el era el que se acordaba de todas esas fechas, pero desde que Bella estaba en su vida, a duras penas sabia como se llamaba.

-Además es la ocasión perfecta para que Edward le pida matrimonio a Bella, ya llevan demasiado tiempo, juntos, ya es el momento ¿no te parece?- le sugirió el vampiro, sabiendo perfectamente el dolor que causaban sus palabras pero era preferible que Carlisle se acostumbrara a la idea de que Bella no era para el y que jamás lo seria, así eran las cosas y era mejor aceptarlo. Instantáneamente Jasper sintió la desesperación y el dolor que provenía del medico, casi era inaguantable, definitivamente no había ninguna duda Carlisle la amaba tanto o tal vez más de lo que Bella lo hacia, pero al ser una amor condenado era Jasper el único que tenia la razón suficiente para obligarles hacer lo correcto.

-Tienes toda la razón, ya es el momento- Simplemente respondió el medico, sintiéndose incapaz de armar otra frase en su cabeza, de un momento a otro sintió la boca seca y como algo en su interior hacia in clic y por fin comprendía que Bella jamás había sido suya y que el tiempo juntos había sido robado, pero el se negaba a dejarla ir, ¿_Cómo dejas ir a la persona que amas sin luchar_? Pero simplemente el no podía luchar, tal vez seria la batalla más triste de la historia, por que era la única que al comenzar ya se sabia perdida.

En ese momento llegaron Esme, Alice y Edward; en ese momento Carlisle utilizando todo su autocontrol se obligo a sacar a Bella de su cabeza, aunque eso no la sacara de su corazón, ni remotamente cerca a esa posibilidad.

-¿Cómo les fue?-Pregunto Jasper atrapando entre sus brazos a la encantadora Alice que estaba totalmente feliz.

-¿Y donde esta Bella?- Le pregunto Alice a su esposo que estaba muy ansiosa de que se probaran toda aquella ropa que la pequeña vampira había comprado.

-Ahí viene- Respondió secamente Esme sintiendo como la joven se acercaba. Todos se quedaron repentinamente en silencio esperando la entrada de la joven, y al verla cruzar la puerta, Carlisle supo inmediatamente que algo no andaba bien, la conocía y sabia que algo había cambiado definitivamente en ella.

-¿Cómo les fue de caza?- Pregunto la joven de lo más casual, como si nada hubiera pasado una media hora antes.

-Bien aunque nuevamente los animales se están ocultado, parece que se acerca una fuerte tormenta- le respondió Edward acercándose para depositar un suave beso en su boca, beso que Bella acepto resignadamente, sin ser capaz ni por un segundo de ver Carlisle temía que leyera en sus ojos sus nuevas intensiones.

-¿Edward será que podemos hablar… a solas?-Pregunto Bella, que aunque sabia que tenia que marcharse, no estaba dispuesta a perder a Carlisle y solo encontró una solución para marcharse y no perder a su amado doctor.

-Por supuesto- Dijo felizmente Edward sin notar que algo había cambiado en la joven, algo en su interior que había cambiado definitivamente su manera de actuar, que ya no era guiada por el odio ni la venganza, ahora la motivación de Bella, era buscar una formula para no tener que renunciar a Carlisle, pero sin que Jasper cumpliera su amenaza, ahora no cavia duda Bella se había enamorado del medico y estaba dispuesta a todo por conservarlo a su lado.

-Tranquilos vayan, nosotros estaremos aquí- Les alentó Esme que prefería mil veces que Bella estuviera con Edward que con Carlisle robándole su atención, una atención que ahora le era ajena.

Los dos jóvenes salieron caminado por la densa nieve mientras las nueves poco a poco se oscurecían y los truenos cada vez más constantes anunciaban la cercanía de la tormenta que despiadadamente se acercaba no solamente sobre la casa de los Cullen, si no, sobre la vida de cada uno de los integrantes que los cambiaria para siempre.

-No tenemos que alejarnos tanto- le aseguro la joven que estaba algo nerviosa.

-Como quieras- le dijo el vampiro con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Recuerdas la propuesta que me hiciste hace algunos meses?- Pregunto la joven con cierta esperanza.

-¿Qué nos fuéramos de viaje?-Le pregunto Edward recordado que no le había hecho ninguna otra propuesta a la joven.

-Ya lo pensé, y creo que este es el momento adecuado para viajar por el mundo solos tu yo- Le contesto le joven jugándose su ultima carta, ya que la condición de Jasper era que se fuera, pero ella por más que lo intentara necesitaba una excusa, cualquier excusa para tener noticas de Carlisle, ya que simplemente no podía alejarse y punto como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, no era así de sencillo, así que después de haberlo pensado tanto lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir de sus vidas por un tiempo hasta que todo nuevamente fuera seguro para que ella pudiera volver nuevamente a los brazos de su amor, sin importar lo que el aceptar la propuesta de Edward implicara, estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto el vampiro incrédulo.

-Creo que entre más pronto lo hagamos es mucho mejor- Aseguro la joven recuperando su falsa sonrisa.

-Mañana mismo podremos partir- Le aseguro el vampiro abrazándola y depositando varios besos en el rostro de la joven, gesto que a Bella no le molesto incluso sentía que se lo debía, ya no tenia ganas de vengarse solo quería desaparecer junto a Carlisle de la vida de todos los Cullen para que pudieran ser felices, pero eso era algo que no iba a pasar mágicamente.

-Me parece perfecto- Respondió la joven abrazando al vampiro, mientras fijaba su vista en el oscuro horizonte que se acercaba.

-Perfecto, esta decidido mañana viajaremos- Le aseguro el vampiro con una energía renovada. Mientras en la cabeza de Bella solo se aseguraba de alejar la amenaza lo más posible de su vida y por el mayor tiempo posible, aunque eso implicara meterse de cabeza en una mentira mayor, todo valía con tal de no perder a Carlisle.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: ****Aquí nuevamente, el próximo capitulo es "**_**Uno, Dos, Tres por Carlisle & Bella**_**" Ahí les dejo para que hagan sus apuestas con el próximo cap ¿Qué pasara?**

**Yo se que me he demorado un montón y el cap no es tan largo, pero es que esta semana me han pasado tantas cosas, que no están ustedes para saberlo no yo para contarlo, pero para resumir algo por lo que había estado luchando por los últimos 6 años no me salió como esperaba y eso me decepciono mucho en consecuencia no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, ****así que me disculpo por la tardanza, y espero para el próximo cap no demorarme tanto. **

**Hasta el próximo cap.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para**** mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	15. Capitulo 15: UnoDosTres x Carlisle&Bella

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**UGLY SIDE**

**Capitulo 15: Uno, Dos, Tres, por Carlisle & Bella…**

Los dos novios regresaron a la casa a paso lento, Edward estaba tan feliz, por que por fin iba a tener a Bella solo para el, no la iba tener que compartir más con nadie. En cambio Bella estaba ansiosa, no sabia la forma en que iba a reaccionar Jasper, pero algo le decía que no le iba a gustar de a mucho la determinación que había tomado la joven.

Llegaron a la casa, y la familia se encontraba reunida en la sala, a duras penas Carlisle podía disimular la ansiedad que lo rodeaba, necesitaba estar cerca de Bella, lo más pronto posible. Bella tenia la necesidad de tenerlo cerca el tenia que escuchar todo lo que tenia ella tenia que decir, antes que las cosas se salieran de control, bueno más de lo que ya estaban.

-Buenas tardes- Saludo Edward con la felicidad que le irradiaba en todo el rostro y las sonrisa era tan amplia que todos estaban seguros que jamás lo habían visto tan feliz en toda su existencia, ni Carlisle cosa que le preocupaba, tal vez Jasper tenia razón y Edward le había propuesto matrimonio y Bella había acepto… aunque era una idea que el no podía concebir, no podía imaginar que otro hombre tomara lo que el había tomado tantas veces de ella, Bella solo era para el, pero no podía hacer nada, y nuevamente el pensamiento de la batalla perdida lo invadió, el por más que quisiera luchar no podía, así que guardo silencio y no dejo que su mente revelara lo que su corazón gritaba.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- Pregunto Alice con una gran sonrisa, tal vez por fin todo se iba a normalizar, tal vez todo seria mucho mejor de lo que antes había sido, y por fin serian todos una verdadera familia.

-Hablando- Respondió secamente Bella, ya que aunque intentara fingir alegría, realmente se sentía miserable, mientras sus ojos evitaban los de Carlisle, los cuales sentía sobre ella, inquiridoramente.

-Pues me alegro mucho, realmente parece que las cosas van realmente bien, si siguen así no me extrañaría que pronto tengamos una boda en este familia- Aseguro Esme, con cierta felicidad, tal vez todos sus miedos, solo eran eso miedos, fantasmas, que había credo su paranoia; de pronto Bella solo necesitaba adaptarse y ahora lo estaba logrando. Mientras Bella se fue contagiando de un pánico que nunca antes había experimentado, ella jamás se casaría con Edward, eso era impensable, e inevitablemente la culpabilidad la invadió, sabía que Edward se estaba ilusionando mientras ella solo fantaseaba con un hombre que le era prohibido, y ni siquiera eso le impedía amarlo como lo amaba, y era triste, por que estaba segura que a Edward alguna vez lo había amado así, pero de eso ya no quedaba nada.

-Tal vez tengas razón- Confirmo Edward abrazando a Bella y depositando un beso en el cuello de ella, la sola idea de que ella pudiera ser completamente del el, era reconfortante, simplemente encantadora.

-Bueno creo que… Carlisle ¿Me acompañas a caminar?- Pregunto inesperadamente la joven mientras discretamente se separaba de Edward, que no noto lo incomodo que se había vuelto el ambiente, por lo menos para Bella.

-Por supuesto- Aseguro el medico intentado mantener la calma, antes de que el con sus propias manos separara a Bella de las manos de su hijo, y ese pensamiento lo tomo desprevenido, por que antes no quería por nada del mundo lastimar a su familia, ahora ya no quería más engaños… no soportaba más mentiras.

-No se vayan a demorar por favor, que quiero comentarles sobre la organización del aniversario- Les dijo Jasper mientras miraba a Bella celosamente, intentado controlar la rabia que sentía, la joven parecía que estaba haciendo todo para quedarse, y Jasper realmente no quería descubrirla frente a la familia, por que sabia que eso destruiría a Edward y a Carlisle; ellos al final no tenían la culpa de las acciones de Bella.

-Esta bien- Asevero Bella mientras salía de la casa acompañada de su amado medico. Todos vieron como se alejaban la mayoría con inocencia aunque Jasper sabia lo que realmente pasaba se sentía impotente, el no necesitaba el don de Alice para saber que la jovencita iba destrozar a su familia.

-¿Así que le piensas pedir matrimonio a Bella?- Pregunto Esme cuando sintió que la joven y su esposo se había alejado lo suficiente para no poder ser escuchados.

-Le voy a pedir que se case conmigo en Grecia- Dijo felizmente Edward sorprendiendo a Jasper, que inmediatamente lo miro.

-¿En Grecia?- Cuestiono Jasper sorprendido, pero ¿_Qué era lo que estaba haciendo Bella_? Pensó algo molesto.

-Si, mañana vamos a partir para Europa, y allí le pediré que sea mi esposa ¿Qué opinan?- Pregunto Edward, feliz, eso preocupo a Alice, ella no veía eso, realmente últimamente el futuro de su familia era borroso, se confundía en imágenes tan repentinas e imprecisas que no podía entender nada, últimamente la pequeña vampira había comenzado a dudar sobre sus habilidades.

-Me parece que es lo mejor- Aseguro Esme con tranquilidad, sabía que su hijo estaría bien, y tener a Bella lejos significaba que Carlisle volviera a fijarse en ella, todo el panorama pintaba de lo más maravilloso, aunque parecía que iba caer una fuerte tormenta, el sol parecía nuevamente brillar en su vida.

-¿De quien fue la idea de irse?- Pregunto Jasper intentado controlar la rabia que sentía por haber sido engañado por la joven, ella se había burlado del por ultima vez, aunque tal vez eso fuera lo mejor, ya que Jasper era consiente que Bella no amaba a Edward tal vez cuando estuvieran lejos ella no soportaría y al final se iría como debía ser.

-Mía se lo había propuesto hacia meses, pero hasta ahora acepto- Respondió Edward prácticamente levitando de la felicidad, nada más imaginar que podría reconstruir lo que un día había tenido con Bella, lo llenaba de regocijo.

-Muchas felicitaciones, en serio de verdad deseo que todo salga bien- Volvió a repetir Esme, aunque en el fondo de su cabeza le advertía que algo malo se avecinaba, pero quiso ignorarlo para no empañar la alegría que en ese momento invadía a todos por ver tan feliz a su hijo, que había sufrido tanto.

Mientras que Bella y Carlisle se encontraban lo suficiente lejos de la casa para no ser escuchados, pero lo suficiente cerca, para no perder de vista el camino recorrido, y es que así se sentía Bella, lo suficientemente lejos de Edward para ya no amarlo, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que fuera imposible dejarlo, se sentía atrapada entre sus ansias, deseos, miedos, dolores, y al final de todos esos sentimientos ocupando todo se encontraba el amor… todo aquel amor que le surgía desde lo más hondo y la arrastraba hasta nuevamente a los brazos de Carlisle.

-¿De que estaban hablando Edward y tu?-Pregunto el medico no soportando más las conjeturas que se enlazaban en su cabeza, tenia que saber que era lo que estaba pasando, que era lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia.

-Mañana nos vamos de viaje a… no recuerdo a donde, pero nos vamos a demorar un par de… años, tal más… no lo se- Respondió sinceramente la joven con los ojos clavados en las espesas nubes negras que se formaban en el horizonte absorbiendo los pocos rayos de sol que se alcanzaban a filtrar; la noche poco a poco se estaba acercando al igual que la tormenta.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- Pregunto Carlisle en genuino shock, nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella quisiera irse alejarse de el, cuando el no podía concebir ningún instante de su existencia sin ella, comenzó a sentirse traicionado, que habían engañado todo el amor que el siempre le había profesado de la forma más pura que existía.

-Te lo estoy diciendo, esto no es fácil para mi… pero te juro que es la única forma de que podamos estar juntos… créeme- Le pidió la joven acercándose al medico y tomando con sus manos el rostro de su amor, que la miraba dolido, simplemente ellos no podían estar separados.

-¿Juntos? ¿Cómo podemos estar juntos cuando te vas con Edward?- Pregunto el aun ensimismado en el sabor amargo que había ahora en sus labios.

-Es lo mejor, realmente yo solo podría hacer lo mejor para ti… debo hacerlo- Se intento defender Bella, de la acusación implícita que había en su pregunta, la acusación de la traición, que ella jamás seria capaz de hacer contra su amado doctor.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué quieres abandonarme?- Pregunto y de repente las palabras de Jasper se hicieron presente "_Carlisle no te ama, es solo pasión, carne, el descubrimiento de algo nuevo, ¿Realmente piensas que el va a dejar a Esme por ti? ¿A su familia por ti?_" en ese momento al ver los ojos de su medico, ella no vio mentiras, solo dolor… el no quería perderla, ahora era momento de saber que era lo que realmente Carlisle no quería perder ¿_Su cuerpo o su amor_?

-¿Qué importa?- Cuestiono ella, dejando estupefacto a Carlisle -¿Por qué seria tan importante que me quedara a tu lado?- Pregunto sin soltar al medico enfrentados sus ojos con los de el.

-Te lo eh dicho un millón de veces- Aclaro Carlisle intentando comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, que era lo que ella buscaba.

-Dímelo ahora… necesito escucharlo ahora ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?- Pregunto con miedo, temía a la respuesta que podría matarla, o regresarla nuevamente a la vida.

-¿No es obvio?- Cuestiono muy molesto el medico, le molestaba que ella dudara de sus sentimientos- ¿Realmente crees que arriesgaría mi familia, el amor de mis hijos, por una fantasía, por deseo, por solo piel?- Le pregunto mientras la tomaba de los brazos.

-Dímelo tu- respondió la joven sabiendo que eso lastimaba Carlisle, pero ella necesitaba escucharlo y creerlo, y eso solo pasaría si ella lo escuchaba de sus labios.

-¡¡Por supuesto que no!!- Le aclaro el medico tomándola más fuerte y acercándola más a el-Te amo más que nada… ¿Que tengo que hacer para demostrártelo? ¿Quieres que deje a Esme y nos vayamos juntos?- Pregunto con total convicción, lo que estaba ofreciendo era algo que estaba dispuesto hacer, dejar a toda su familia, era un pequeño precio si al final se podía quedar con ella.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto tímidamente la joven que le costaba creer en aquellas palabras, aunque su alma palpaba su sinceridad, aun era difícil de creer.

-Por supuesto, si quieres que no vayamos hagámoslo… Por ti lo haría todo- Le confirmo el medico aflojando sus manos, para pasarlas atreves de su espalda, y abrazarla gentilmente, ella enterró su cabeza en el pecho de el- Cuando dije que te amaba, lo dije muy enserio ¿Por qué dudas de mi amor?- Pregunto el sorprendido.

-Por que un no creo que un hombre como tu se haya enamorado de un ser tan pusilánime como yo- Respondió sinceramente pensado en todas aquellos planes que se le habían ocurrido para destruir a una de las cosas que más amaba Carlisle… su familia.

-Tu no eres pusilánime- le aseguro Carlisle con dulzura, apretándola protectoramente contra su pecho.

-Si lo soy… si supieras toda la verdad… me darías la razón- Le aseguro Bella pensando en su sed de venganza que ahora parecía ajeno a ella, hasta desconocido, por que ahora solo estaba Carlisle y todo lo que provenía de el, la hacia ser mejor.

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunto el medico muy confundido.

-Por mucho tiempo solo quería vengarme… solo quería acabar con el que yo creía era culpable de mi dolor… pensé cosas horribles… hice cosas horribles- Dijo entrecortadamente la joven aferrándose más a Carlisle y levantando su cabeza para volver a mirarlo.

-No te entiendo de que hablas- Aseguro el vampiro.

-Que juro que te amo… pase lo que pase, nunca pienses lo contrario… esto es lo más sincero y real que me ha pasado en la vida… no tienes idea de la múltiples formas en que tu amor me ha salvado- Le aseguro la joven, mientras Carlisle se inclino para besarla mientras gruesas gotas de agua empezaban a caer sobre ellos.

En ese momento no importaba nada, ni los fuerte relámpagos, que alcanzaban iluminar todo el cielo, ni el fuerte viento que los estaba azotando, ni la lluvia que caía cruelmente sobre sus cuerpo… los besos eran el mejor abrigo, la mejor protección, para la barbarie que se les esperaba en su triste realidad.

Bella lo beso con necesidad con desesperación mientras sus manos torpemente le quitaban la chaqueta a su medico, el por su parte hacia lo mismo, y aunque la ropa estaba empapada y se adhería como una segunda piel, el lentamente la comenzó a deslizar, rosando tiernamente la blanca piel de la joven que bajo la luz de los relámpagos resplandecía como una perla. El agua bajaba por sus cuerpo, pero ni por más fuerte que fuera el diluvio ellos separaban sus labios, parecía que nada en el mundo los podía separar, ya no había cabida para las mentiras, aunque estando desnudos simplemente no había donde ocultarlas, y la tierna furia que los invadía era suficiente para no pensar en nada más, aunque se habían lastimado, las heridas cicatrizaban lentamente con la promesa de estar juntos para siempre.

Mientras que en la mansión todos estaban muy preocupados por Carlisle y Bella, la tormenta había llegado, y azotaba despiadadamente sobre toda la zona, pero no había ninguna señal de ellos, Edward se movía de lado a lado, mientras Esme, estaba temiendo lo peor… aunque no sabia que era exactamente lo peor, presentía que se avecinaba.

-Voy a ir a buscarlos- Anuncio Edward poniéndose de pie.

-Yo te acompaño- Dijo Esme imitando a su hijo, ella tenía un pésimo presentimiento sobre esa noche, algo malo iba a pasar, lo sabía.

-Pero no les debió haber pasado nada, afuera solo hay lluvia- Dijo Jasper sospechando la causa de la demora de Carlisle y Bella, pero no se permitía pensar mucho en eso, por respeto a Edward, lo asumía como una verdad universal, en la nadie se detiene a pensar por que esta implícita, en todo.

-No me importa si afuera esta cayendo agua, o meteoritos, voy a buscarlos y punto- Sentencio Edward realmente preocupado y acercándose a la puerta para salir, y detrás de el se encontraba Esme, también lista.

-Espere yo los acompaño- Dijo Jasper algo asustado, por que si estaba pasando, lo que el creía que estaba pasando, iban a necesitar alguien que controlara la situación.

-¿A dónde van?- Pregunto Alice bajando por las escaleras.

-Vamos a buscar a Carlisle y Bella- Le informo Edward saliendo.

-Pero solo es lluvia ya deben estar por llegar- Le intento tranquilizar Alice acercándose hasta su esposo.

-Yo pienso igual, pero… mejor los acompaño, quédate aquí por si llegan para no cruzarnos- Le susurro dulcemente Jasper depositando un beso en los labios de su esposa, mientras rezaba para que no los descubrieran en nada comprometedor.

-Esta bien, se cuidan- Dijo Alice mientras se quedaba congelada en la puerta mientras lo veía partir, en ese momento una imagen inconexa le llego a la cabeza, fuego… mucho fuego, pero no podía identificar quien se encontraba allí, pero estaba segura de que alguien se estaba consumiendo en el. Repentinamente volvió a la mansión y ya no podía ver a su esposo ni a los demás, esa inesperada imagen, la dejo alterada, ¿_Qué tenia que ver esa imagen con su familia_? Parecía que esa noche algo iba a cambiar definitivamente para todos.

Mientras Edward, Esme y Jasper recorrían a toda velocidad las cercanías de la casa, mientras la fuerte lluvia dificultaba la búsqueda, ya que el agua al parecer había borrado totalmente el olor de Carlisle y Bella ¿_Dónde estaban_? Era la pregunta más repetitiva en la cabeza de Edward, que aun no entendía por que se habían ido, y peor aun por que aun no habían vuelto, parecía que estaban jugando a las escondidas y en cualquier momento Edward diría uno, dos, tres por Carlisle y Bella, y todo volvería a la normalidad; aunque el vampiro pensaba que Bella le quería dar personalmente la noticia de su partida a Carlisle, ya que se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, pero cuando se veía su "_**amistad**_" en perspectiva era sospechosa, extraña, como si le ocultaran algo a todos.

Mientras que Esme observaba los fuertes relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo para aprovechar y ver algo más, ya que la lluvia era tan fuerte que afectaba todos sus sentidos, hasta que el cielo se volvió a iluminar con un enorme rayo cayendo en las cercanías, mostrando claramente el horizonte, y allí en la lejanía Esme pudo distinguir perfectamente a Carlisle y a Bella, pero algo estaba mal en aquella visión ¿_Por qué estaban tan juntos_? En ese momento todas las suposiciones tomaron forma en la cabeza de la madre de los Cullen, ahora la claridad era tan imponente como dolorosa. Edward pudo ver lo que había visto Esme, y la forma en que ella lo había interpretado, y los tres llegaron hasta las cercanías del lugar.

Al llegar Edward pudo ver detalladamente como Carlisle y Bella estaban medio desnudos, y no paraban de besarse mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su amante. La realidad cayó aun más dura y cruel que la fuerte lluvia que abatía sobre ellos. Todo el tiempo lo habían estado traicionando y el como un idiota no se había dado cuenta, había vendido su alma por menos de un beso… la rabia aun estaba contenida en algún espacio de su cabeza seguramente Jasper estaba haciendo uso de su habilidad, pero aun podía sentirla en su interior… el que había sido un mentor, un amigo, un… padre, lo había traicionado sabría Dios desde hace cuanto tiempo, en su propia cara, ahora simplemente quería matarlos, quería saciar todo ese dolor, toda esa decepción que en ese momento era su nueva compañía.

Por su parte Bella no dejaba de besar a Carlisle, hasta que vio unas personas que los miraban inquiridoramente, e inmediatamente los reconoció, pudo ver a Edward, del cual estaba segura que en cualquier momento se lanzaría sobre ellos, al lado de este estaba Jasper mirando con total indignación la escena… y finalmente Esme que estaba congelada, parecía que ya no estaba allí.

-Edward déjame explicarte- Pidió Bella, mientras Carlisle los miraba igual de sorprendido por haber sido descubiertos, era consiente de que esa no era la forma de que se enteraran, pero ahora asumiría las consecuencias de sus acciones no huiría ni se excusaría, aceptaría la rabia de su familia. La joven tomo la chaqueta de Carlisle que se encontraba en el suelo y se la puso aunque estaba empapada, era para cubrir su desnudes, mientras el medico también se ponía la camisa.

-Edward, esto no lo planeamos- Dijo quedamente Carlisle caminando hasta su hijo.

-¡¡Eras mi padre, el hombre que más eh admirado, mi ejemplo a seguir, siempre había querido ser como tú… ¿Qué te eh hecho yo para que te vengues de esta forma de mi?!!- Pregunto Edward acercándose al medico, mientras sentía como explotaba la ira en su interior.

-Edward esto no es una venganza… yo haría todo por tu felicidad… pero esto es más fuerte que todo lo que haya sentido antes… me superó- intento explicar el medico, hasta que sintió el primer empujón de Edward que lo mando varios metros atrás.

-¡¡PODÍAS TENER A CUALQUIER MUJER EN EL MUNDO Y TENIAS QUE FIJARTE PRECISAMENTE EN LA ÚNICA QUE YO EH AMANDO EN TODA MI EXISTENCIA!!- Le reclamo Edward sin dejar de empujarlo.

-Edward no fue su culpa todo es mi culpa- Dijo la joven acercándose para interponerse entre ellos. Edward al verla seguirlos la empujo tan fuerte que la joven dio fuertemente contra el suelo.

-¡¡TU NO TE METAS QUE CONTIGO HABLARE DESPUÉS, MENTIROSA, TRAIDORA… LO QUE ERES ES UNA CUALQUIERA!!- Le grito a la joven que había quedado petrificada en el suelo. Jasper pudo sentir las ansias asesinas de Edward si no hacía algo iba a matar a Carlisle.

-¡¡Edward es verdad que es culpa de ella… Carlisle es inocente… todo fue un plan de ella para destruirte… para vengar lo que le paso… y Carlisle fue un instrumento!!- Habló Jasper en un tono suficientemente alto para que todos le escucharan a pesar de la fuerte lluvia, Edward se giro para verlo, procesando las palabras, que parecía aun más surrealistas que toda la situación que ahora se presentaba ante él.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Carlisle viendo a Bella, repentinamente todo el comportamiento de Bella tenia sentido, ahora comprendía sus palabras, seguramente se iba por que Jasper la había descubierto, y sin embargo se negaba a creer que todo su gran amor había iniciado con un daño colateral de una venganza atrofiada.

-Te juro que todo lo que te eh dicho esta noche es verdad… cree en mi amor- Pidió suplicantemente la joven, sintiendo el más petrificante terror, ella podría soportar todo... pero perderlo no era algo concebible para ella.

-No dudo que me ames… pero dime que esto no inicio como tu venganza personal… por favor…- Le pidió el medico, temiendo la respuesta de la joven, mientras Edward estaba aun más sorprendido ahora si entendía totalmente la actitud de Bella, por que la destrucción del piano, todo era dolorosamente claro, ella quería destruirlo y lo había logrado, y no simplemente a él, si no, a todo su familia.

-Lo siento, lo siento… no tienes ni idea lo mucho que me arrepiento… pero… estaba desesperada, necesitaba un culpable para todo lo que me había pasado… perdóname… perdóname… juro que realmente me enamore…- Intento defenderse la joven hasta que fue levantando del suelo por Edward que la sostenía garganta.

-Tu eres la que realmente merece morir… querías destruir a mi familia… ¡¡Felicitaciones lo haz logrado!!- Le recrimino el vampiro, apretando con toda su fuerza el cuello, hasta que Carlisle de un fuerte golpe lo alejo de ella.

-Corre, corre muy lejos… prometo que te buscare…- Le dijo el medico mientras era envestido por Edward que sabía tristemente que la única forma de alcanzar a Bella, era deshacerse de Carlisle, y aunque fuera duro estaba dispuesto a todo, después de todo ya lo había perdido todo.

Bella estaba tan asustada que empezó a correr sin importar el rumbo que estaba tomando, aunque el camino era más dificultoso, solo tenia que correr alejarse y rezar, rezar por que nada le pasara a su amado, cualquier otra persona se hubiera quedado pero ella no era lo suficientemente valiente para luchar, y sabia que Jasper a pesar de que la odiara no permitiría que Edward lastimara a Carlisle, pero por ella no movería ni un solo dedo, y tal vez si ella se alejaba Carlisle podría razonar con Edward, así que corrió atreves de la lluvia en un intento no solamente de huir del desastre que había causado si no también de su conciencia, que ahora la estaba matando por dentro, dejándola sin escapatoria.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: ****Aquí nuevamente, el próximo capitulo es "**_**El Ultimo Dolor**_**" Bella se enfrentara a su peor miedo…**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos, por apoyarme, realmente aunque las cosas no salgan como una espera, definitivamente eran por que así tenían que pasar…. Gracias**

**Hasta el próximo cap.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para**** mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	16. Capitulo 16: El Ultimo Dolor

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**UGLY SIDE**

**Capitulo 16: El Ultimo Dolor… **

En el bosque se encontraba un Jasper muy asustado intentaba controlar con todas sus fuerza a Edward que aun golpeaba a Carlisle, mientras el medico solo se defendía, para evitar el daño. Mientras que Esme se encontraba congelada a su lado, viendo la escena estupefacta, aun no podía creer que su esposo, que el amor de su inmortalidad la hubiera engañado.

-Edward realmente lo siento… ESCUCHAME- Pidió desesperado Carlisle, sintiendo los golpes sobre su pecho, el medico sabía que había actuado mal, pero ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar los hechos, y los hechos eran que estaba total y completamente enamorado de Bella, y ella de el.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE ESCUCHE? ¿CÓMO TE ACOSTABAS CON EL AMOR DE EXISTENCIA… MIENTRAS YO CONFIABA EN TI?- Le pregunto muy exasperado Edward sin dejar de golpearlo.

-Tienes razón te falle… ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me escuches?- Pregunto Carlisle dándose por vencido. Mientras Jasper sentía como las ansias asesinas de Edward disminuían para ser remplazadas por la decepción y una infinita tristeza.

-Jasper… no permitas que Edward lastime a Carlisle…- Le pido algo atontada Esme debido a toda la situación.

-No te preocupes… no lo va hacer… lo siento- Le susurro Jasper muy bajo para que solo Esme lo escuchara. Esme se sintió más tranquila, eran tiempo de partir, todo esto le había dado una idea.

-¡¡Eras mi héroe… eras el ser perfecto… y me fallaste…!!- Le recrimino Edward recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Carlisle, mientras este le abrazaba –Se que nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno para ti… intente realmente ser el mejor hijo… ¿Por qué me haz castigado?- Se cuestiono mientras apretaba fuertemente al medico, definitivamente si pudiera llorar en ese instante lo estaría haciendo, nunca en toda su existencia Carlisle lo había vista tan frágil, tan expuesto… tan joven.

-Edward, esto no es un castigo, tu haz sido el mejor hijo que cualquier padre pudiese desear… el que se equivoco total y completamente fui yo… no tu… tu eres el que realmente es perfecto… aunque te perezca increíble… no pude contra mis instintos humanos…- Acepto Carlisle, Edward al fina siempre había hecho lo correcto… Carlisle lo había intentado, pero la tentación del amor fue más poderosa que todo a lo que el alguna vez se había enfrentado.

-Definitivamente aunque digas e intentes que piense… lo contrario… siempre haz sido el mejor… por algo al final Bella te elijo ¿no lo crees?- Razono el vampiro manteniendo la cabeza enterrada en el pecho del medico.

-No es que yo sea mejor o peor que tu… simplemente el destino jugo con nosotros desde el principio… te juro que si yo hubiera prevenido esto, me hubiera ido… pero simplemente paso…- Intento convencer Carlisle a su hijo, pero era consiente del duro golpe que había sido todo esto para el.

-¿La amas desde que dejamos Forks? ¿Desde aquellas épocas me engañan?- Pregunto el vampiro, temiendo la respuesta pero sin embargo la necesitaba, necesitaba saber desde cuando lo habían tomado como un idiota.

-En Forks solo la veía a Bella como la novia de mi hijo… lo nuestro surgió cuando ella regreso a nuestras vidas… era tan frágil… y estaba tan desesperada… solo quería ayudarla… y sentí que ella solo quería mi ayuda… así que… esto empezó de la forma más irreal…- Intento explicar el medico, intentando cuidar sus palabras para no lastimar más a su hijo, aunque en ese momento parecía que nada más podría herirlo.

-¿La vas hacer feliz?- Pregunto Edward llegando al punto de la resignación, amaba demasiado a su padre para evitar que estuviera con Bella, y amaba demasiado a Bella para arrancar de sus brazos a su padre, si el precio para que todos estuviera felices es que el desaparecía lo haría… ese iba hacer su único consuelo.

-Eso es lo que más deseo… pero dudo que lo logremos… hemos lastimado a muchos por el camino…-Respondió tristemente Carlisle.

-Ya arriesgaste lo más… no la dejes ahora… ella te necesita y merece ser feliz…- Le respondió torpemente Edward, por que en el fondo eso era lo que el quería, que las dos personas que más ha amado en su existencia fueran felices, y si la felicidad eran que estuvieran juntos, el no podía hacer nada, las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa y esta vez le había tocado perder… aunque siempre había pensado que tenia la mejor jugada.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora… hijo?- Pregunto Carlisle realmente preocupado, las cosas jamás debieron haber pasado así, no era justo con nadie.

-En el fondo sabes… y aceptas, que me tengo que ir, por un largo tiempo, realmente quiero que sean felices y si me quedo, no voy a permitir que pase, siempre estaría… la acusación, tengo que irme… decidir que hacer con mi vida-Explico Edward sinceramente, ya no se podía quedar, aunque no se quería ir, eso era lo que ahora debía hacer, y ya no había nada más que se pudiera hacer… como buen perdedor se iría.

-No quiero que te vayas… no quiero volver a perder a mi hijo…-Se quejo Carlisle penando en algún formula para que Edward se quedara, pero no había ninguna, pero el medico no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Carlisle… Papá, es tiempo de que me vaya, y de que tu me dejes partir…-Le dijo Edward separándose de su padre, y levantándose del suelo, siendo imitado por el medico.

-¿Vas a volver?- Pregunto muy triste Carlisle.

-Por ahora no esta en mis planes… pero no se, esta existencia es muy larga…-Simplifico Edward que simplemente quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

-Por lo menos espera hasta que llegue Rosalie y Emmett… por favor…-Le pido casi desesperado el medico.

-Ahí veremos- Contesto el vampiro sintiéndose incapaz de mentir, seguiría con los planes originales y ese día partiría para Europa, y ahí decidiría que haría, tal vez los Vulturi pudieran ser de ayuda. Jasper sintió nuevamente la tranquilidad, aunque aun había mucho dolor en el ambiente, también había paz, las cosas ya había quedado claras, así que se giro buscando a su madre, le parecía extraño no verla.

-¿Dónde esta Esme?-Pregunto en voz alta Carlisle palpando la preocupación de Jasper.

-Hace un rato estaba a mi lado…- Respondió muy confundido Jasper.

-¿No están pensando que fue tras Bella?- Pregunto inseguramente Edward leyendo los pensamientos de su padre y de su hermano.

-Yo creería que si…- Respondió muy apenado Jasper, consiente de que si ocurría alguna tragedia sería su culpa, al fin y al cabo había sido el, el que había alentado a Esme para sacar a Bella de sus vidas.

-Esme jamás le haría daño a Bella- Le aseguro Edward leyendo los miedos de su hermano.

-Jasper lleva a Edward a la casa, yo voy a buscarlas- Explico Carlisle levantándose del suelo, mientras también levantaba a Edward-Es momento de aclarar todas las cosas con Esme definitivamente- Sintiendo aun la fuerte lluvia en sus ojos.

-¿No crees que necesitaras ayuda?- Le ofreció Jasper sintiendo un nudo en el pecho.

-Esto es algo que debo hacer… solo- Les aclaro Carlisle, intentado seguir el rastro de su esposa, a pesar de la fuerte lluvia que aun caía sobre el.

Bella corrió hasta llegar a una cabaña abandonada y allí se metió, se intentaba refugiar de tanto dolor, su cabeza ya ni siquiera servía para poder correr, ahora solo quería tener a Carlisle de vuelta a sus brazos… lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber que al final todo iba a salir bien, aunque una vez más el pronostico no fuera a su favor. Se recostó en una de las viejas y mohosas paredes de la cabaña y se dejo caer al suelo, en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Carlisle sintió algo que le incomodaba, al sacarlo, descubrió que era el celular del medico que estaba prácticamente seco, inevitablemente marco un solo número, solo una persona la podía escuchar ahora.

-Aló- Se escucho la adormilada voz de Joy del otro lado de la línea.

-Tenias razón…con mis malditas ansias de venganza… lo… eche todo a perder- Gimoteo la joven, que aunque sabía perfectamente que no había lagrimas en sus ojos, su alma estaba llorando desesperadamente.

-Isa ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto muy asustado Joy despertándose completamente al escucharla tan frágil.

-Me enamore… y ahora… todo se ha ido… al demonio… la mejor cosa… que me ha… pasado en la vida la he destruido…-Repitió entrecortadamente la joven, sintiéndose miserable por haber hecho, todo lo que había hecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir Isa?- le cuestiono Joy, aun más asustado, nunca en todo el tiempo que conocía a Isa la había escuchado así tan mal… tan culpable…

-Realice mi venganza… y me siento el ser más miserable sobre toda la tierra… tenias razón… al final termine perdiendo muchísimo más… de lo que pensaba ganar, si es que en esto podía ganar- Respondió la joven acurrucándose más entre sus piernas.

-Isa… a veces todo pasa por una razón, piensa en que si las cosas no hubieran pasado como pasaron… tal vez, no hubieras podido experimentar ese gran amor, que te salvo la vida- Razono Joy, con bastante lógica, o por lo menos, la tenia para Bella, si tal vez las cosas no hubieran ocurrido así… ella jamás se habría enamorado de Carlisle y se habría negado el más grande amor, que jamás hubiera soñado.

-Cierto… pero realmente no quería lastimar a tantas personas inocentes… solo quería… la verdad no se que quería- Confeso con una amarga risa que salió del fondo del pecho como un sonido ronco, áspero, sin vida.

-La mayoría de las personas que eh conocido en mi vida, tampoco lo sabían a tu edad, yo aun no estoy del todo seguro que esta era la vida que quería… pero Isa tu tienes una ventaja, tienes tiempo ilimitado, cosa de la que carecemos el resto de los humanos, así que te puedes equivocar mil veces, y tendrás el tiempo para reparar el daño…- Le dijo el hombre intentando que Isa pudiera ver la maravillosa oportunidad que tenia ahora, aunque había actuado mal tenia tiempo para hacer nuevamente las cosas bien.

-¿Joy te arrepientes de algo?- Pregunto Bella de forma inesperada.

-Creo que me arrepiento de haber sido tan vanidoso, y olvidarme de lo verdaderamente valioso- Respondió nostálgicamente el hombre.

-Pero si eres la persona más humilde que conozco- Aseguro la joven con cierta curiosidad.

-Pero cuando fui un gran boxeador, no lo fui, y por eso perdí a mi esposa, y hace más de 15 años que no veo a mi hijo, y ya no me siento capaz de buscarlos… siento que ya perdí mi tiempo… pero tu aun tienes todo el tiempo del mundo… no pierdas esa oportunidad… es única- Le pidió el viejo hombre con añoranza, y con cierta tristeza por aquellos años que había perdido y que jamás iban a regresar; hasta que un molesto pitido lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

-El celular se esta descargando… pero te estoy llamando- Le dijo cálidamente la joven.

-Sabes que aquí siempre tendrás un hogar- Le recordó el hombre muy serio.

-Lo se… y sabes que en mi siempre tendrás una familia-Le recordó la joven con una nueva esperanza en su corazón, y muchos ánimos de poder seguir adelante.

-Lo se…- Susurro el hombre ante de que el celular se apagara, la joven lo dejo a un lado, aun llovía a cantaros, pero no iba a permitir que sus miedos le ganaran regresaría aquel lugar para enfrentarse definitivamente a sus acciones. Guardo nuevamente el celular en aquel bolcillo seguro en la chaqueta y estaba dispuesta a levantarse.

-Yo de ti no perdería el tiempo en levantarme- Dijo la suave y calmada voz de Esme desde la entrada, y acercándose a paso lento, con un hilo de agua que la seguía ya que ella también estaba empapada.

-¿Esme que haces aquí?- Pregunto la joven sorprendida de ver a la madre de los Cullen precisamente allí hablándole.

-Necesitaba verte… una vez más- Respondió mirando detenidamente a la joven.

-Esme realmente siento… yo nunca quise lastimarte… hubiera hecho todo para evitarte el dolor… realmente lo siento…- Dijo Bella sintiéndose realmente mal, ella jamás se había detenido a pensar por más de dos minutos en Esme, siempre la había visto tan distante que pensó que ella no sufriría.

-Siempre creí ser la esposa, la madre perfecta y tal vez olvide ser la mujer perfecta por que a la primera oportunidad… el se fue contigo- Dijo Esme con tristeza.

-Es un hombre maravilloso… cualquier mujer se enamoraría de el- Dijo Bella intentando suavizar un poco la conversación.

-Si… lo era…- Concordó Esme aun con la mirada perdida.

-¿Cómo así que "_era_"? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto asustada Bella por las simples palabras de Esme, que era peor que una cruel daga en el pecho, no podía ser lo que ella estaba pensando.

-Pensé que debías saber como había terminado la pelea- Le respondió mecánicamente Esme que aun parecía perdida, como si estuviera desconectada del mundo.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto tímidamente la joven, con un espantoso presentimiento que le carcomía la cabeza.

-Edward se abalanzo sobre Carlisle, en ese momento Jasper intervino para separarlos, pero fue inútil, Edward lanzo muy lejos a Jasper… y sin importarle mis ruegos, comenzó a descuartizar a Carlisle, incluso el le rogo por su vida, pero parecía que Edward estaba poseído… cuando regreso Jasper era demasiado tarde… ya no se podía hacer nada… Edward había acabado con Carlisle…-Respondió con amargura y tristeza Esme mientras su vista y al parecer su mente se consumía en algún lugar que nadie más que ella podía ver.

-Carlis… Carlisle no puede… el no… el no puede… el no puede estar muert…- Bella ni siquiera podía pronunciar la palabra, no ahora que quería luchar… no podía perderlo, no a el, ya no quería tener tiempo ilimitado si el no iba a estar para compartirlo, ya nada tenia sentido… todo se había derrumbado definitivamente para Bella, en un pequeño instante.

-Carlisle murió por ti… Eso debería hacerte sentir mejor, fuiste su ultimo pensamiento- Le aseguro Esme acercándose más a la joven hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

-No puede ser… no puede ser verdad… el no… no pudo… dejarme sola… el no…- Dijo la joven sollozando, aunque no había ninguna lagrima en sus ojos, definitivamente el dolor se vea a través de ellos, quemando todo lo bueno que había en su interior.

-No te preocupes Bella… Yo te voy ayudar con tu dolor- Le dijo maternalmente Esme mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-¿Cómo puede ayudar…me?- Pregunto entre gimoteos, que no podía controlar, ahora todo parecía distante y vacio… todos los colores que había recuperado, nuevamente se habían ido; pero ahora era peor… por que ya ni siquiera quedaba el blanco y negro, ahora todo era negro… y nada iba a cambiar eso.

-Voy acabar con tu dolor… prometo ser rápida-Le aseguro Esme y le llevo más tiempo del permitido entender que era lo que estaba pretendiendo hacer la madre de los Cullen.

-¿Vas a matarme?- Pregunto quedamente Bella.

-Si- respondió secamente Esme, esperando la reacción de la joven.

-Gracias- Susurro la joven, ya no le importaba la vida si Carlisle no estaba…

Bella solo quería estar pronto con el, eso era lo único que deseaba, pudo escuchar como un relámpago resonaba muy cerca y luego el cielo se ilumino demasiado, un rayo cayo en la cabaña donde ahora se resguardaban; el fuego rápidamente se comenzó a propagar por toda la cabaña mientras Esme bajaba la mano del rostro de Bella hasta su cuello, para empezar con su labor de acabar definitivamente con la joven, causante de la destrucción de su familia.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: ****Aquí nuevamente, el próximo capitulo es "**_**Después de la Tormenta**_**" ¿Qué pasará?**

**Se que antes actualizaba más seguido, pero realmente había estado súper ocupada, pero espero que esta semana pueda retomar nuevamente el ritmo normal, por que ya nos estamos acercando tristemente al final, así que súper pendientes.**

**Hasta el próximo cap.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para**** mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	17. Capitulo 17: Despues de la Tormenta

**lyr****Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**UGLY SIDE**

**Capitulo 17: Después de la Tormenta…**

Carlisle corrió lo más rápido que pudo, aunque la lluvia lentamente estaba disminuyendo su caída, aun los truenos resonaban por todas partes. A lo lejos pudo ver como el cielo se ilumino con un espectacular rayo que caí al parecer en una vieja cabaña, no supo bien por que, pero se dirigió al lugar que ahora se encontraba en llamas, nunca había creído mucho en los presentimientos, pero esa noche tenia uno… y no era bueno.

Mientras que en la cabaña Bella se encontraba tan lastimada, que había un liquido vinotinto por todas partes que era bastante volatín para el fuego, prácticamente las llamas las estaban rodeando, ya no había salía, aunque Bella no quería escapar solo quería que todo acabara lo más pronto posible. Por su parte Esme, iba a comenzar a descuartizar a la joven, sabia que si mataba a Bella, seguramente Carlisle volvería a su lado, y su familia volvería a la normalidad, era la única forma que había encontrado para solucionar todo lo que la impertinente joven había hecho, y acabar definitivamente con el mal que la estaba rodeando no solamente a Esme si no a todos sus seres queridos.

Bella sabia que se estaba acercando el final de su tortura personal, su brazo derecho estaba cediendo ante la presión que Esme estaba ejerciendo en el, en cualquier momento se desprendería, quiso alejar su mente de aquel lugar, para que el instinto de conservación que amenazaba con salir, se contuviera de hacer presencia; así que fijo su mirada en la puerta, y por primera vez se fijo en que la cabaña estaba en llamas y ellas estaba en el centro del fuego que en cualquier momento las alcanzaría, las tablas del techo lentamente caían a su alrededor cediendo ante las imponentes llamas que comenzaban a calentar suavemente la piel de las dos vampiras. Pero a Bella ya no le importaba nada, sintió como su brazo finalmente cedía y una gran cantidad de liquido vinotinto salía por el orificio atrayendo al fuego, como si se tratase de una seducción magnética, incendiando rápidamente la manga de la chaqueta gris de Carlisle… aquella chaqueta que tanto le gustaba, y allí la joven siendo descuartizada llego a su olfato aquel olor tan conocido y especial para ella, la esencia de su amor, aquel maravillo olor de bosque con nuez le lleno los pulmones, sintiéndose tan palpable como real… demasiado real, pensó la joven… solo podía significar que se estaba acercando el final y que pronto se reuniría con su amor.

-El solo será para mi- Susurro distraídamente Esme sin pensar realmente en las consecuencias de sus palabras. Bella se quedo meditándolas por unos segundos, Esme se había referido a Carlisle y no a uno muerto, sino, a uno vivo, inevitablemente su cabeza llego a la conclusión correcta, la habían engañado… Carlisle no había muerto, pero ella lo había creído todo… realmente lo había creído todo. Se sintió culpable por creer que Edward seria capaz de algo tan atroz, desgraciadamente había cogido el habito de juzgar a todos, por como ella era y por lo que era capaz de hacer; pero si realmente quería tener una nueva oportunidad debería luchar no le quedaba otra salía, así que el instinto de supervivencia que amenazaba con salir, exploto con un fuerte movimiento empujando hacia una esquina a Esme.

-Me mentiste el vive…- Dijo entrecortadamente la joven buscando la forma de salir de la cabaña, pero desgraciadamente estaban rodeadas por el fuego y el liquido que estaba derramando la herida lo atraía vorazmente.

-¿Cómo… Como lo sabes?- Pregunto muy sorprendida Esme, pero sin embargo el plan no cambiaba, por que aunque Bella supiera sobre su mentira, eso simplemente lo complicaba, por aunque ella también muriera, se desharía de Bella para siempre.

-Lo siento… Carlisle y yo estamos conectados más allá de lo que usted se imagina… y si el vive no voy a morir- Aseguro la joven poniéndose de pie mientras intentaba deshacerse de la chaqueta que se estaba incendiando.

-Hoy una de nosotras no va a salir de aquí ¿A pesar de eso estas dispuesta a pelear?- le pregunto la vampira poniéndose igualmente de pie y en posición de ataque.

-No va a ganar- Le aseguro Bella con nueva energía, si realmente su amado medico estaba vivo, ella lucharía hasta el final, si moría seria por que Esme fue mejor luchando, no por que ella se rindió.

-Eso crees…- le advirtió la vampira lanzándose velozmente hasta lanzar nuevamente a Bella al suelo donde agarro su ahora único brazo, y la vampira acerco ferozmente su boca al cuello de la joven, dispuesta a morder, pero Bella haciendo uso de toda su inteligencia, la intento separar dando fuertes patadas al vientre de Esme, pero la madre de los Cullen parecía de piedra, ya que los fuertes golpes aunque la movían, parecía que no le molestaban, así que sin dar más espera clavo sus dientes el cuello de Bella, inyectándole todo su veneno.

Inmediatamente Bella sintió el molesto ardor que le causaba la ponzoñosa, debía pensar en algo y pronto, ya que estaba perdiendo la batalla. Así que alzo la vista y pudo ver algunos trozos de la chaqueta que se encontraban en llamas, mientras Esme estaba concentrada pasándole veneno a Bella, la joven con la punta del pie atrajo el trozo de prenda en llamas, y lo acerco lo más posible a las dos y allí se mezclo con parte del liquido vinotinto que inicio rápidamente un nuevo y más voraz fuego, alcanzando a Esme que también se comenzó a incendiar, Bella sabia que estaba perdida, pero también sabia que Esme lo estaba, ninguna de las dos tenia salía, estaban atrapadas y incendiándose, creando un curioso efecto, ya que sus pieles comenzaron brillar más intensamente que si estuvieran expuestas al sol.

Alice, estaba totalmente indecisa, no sabía si salir a buscarlos, o quedarse a esperar a que alguien llegara, pero estaba desesperada, se habían demorado demasiado y su aterradora visión le contaminaba la mente, crenado tantas posibles explicaciones como gotas de lluvia afuera, la incertidumbre la estaba matando… Hasta que pudo sentir acercándose rápidamente a Edward y Jasper, e inmediatamente sintió tristeza y decepción. La pequeña vampira abrió velozmente la puerta vio a su esposo y a su hermano totalmente empapados.

-¿Qué les paso? ¿Los encontraron?- Pregunto Alice al verlos por fin en la entrada.

-No quiero que nadie me moleste- Dijo rápidamente Edward adentrándose en la casa hasta llegar a su habitación.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto sorprendida Alice sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Encontramos a Carlisle y Bella… juntos- Dijo secamente Jasper caminado lentamente para dirigirse hasta su habitación y cambiarse la ropa.

-¿Cómo así que "_juntos_"?- Pregunto Alice muy confundida.

-Carlisle y Bella son pareja, y los encontramos bajo la tormenta… "_demostrándose todo su amor_"- Le aclaro amargamente Jasper sintiéndose culpable por toda esa situación, al fin y al cabo el la había causado, si no hubiera pensado que el solo podía solucionarla y alejar a Bella tal vez las cosas no hubieran pasado como pasaron. Mientras Alice abrió la puerta de su habitación y se sentó en la cama intentando procesar las palabras increíbles de su esposo, que debían ser una mala, muy mala broma, Carlisle jamás le haría eso a Edward ni a Esme, el simplemente seria incapaz.

-¿Me estas… mintiendo?- Pregunto quedamente la pequeña vampira.

-No… quisiera… pero no, Bella enamoro a Carlisle para vengarse de Edward por todo lo que le había ocurrido- Simplifico el vampiro mientras se quitaba la ropa que estaba empapada. Nuevamente Alice quedo muda por unos minutos, cada palabra de Jasper era más sorprendente que la anterior, Bella jamás les haría eso, la joven no podía hacerles eso.

-No puedes estar hablándome de nuestra Bella… de mi Bella… ella seria incapaz de hacer algo tan ruin- Dijo finalmente la vampira sin salir del asombro que la invadida.

-Pues nuestra queridísima Bella, no simplemente nos engaño a todos, si no que finalmente logro su venganza y destruyo a nuestra familia… definitivamente la debimos haber matado en Forks- Dijo despectivamente el vampiro sin poder soportar más los sentimiento de auto destrucción de Edward.

-¿Cómo paso… sin que yo lo viera?- Pregunto a Alice más para si misma que para su esposo, sin salir del asombro, toda las historia parecía irreal.

-Pues tu no lo viste, pero Edward y Esme si… y ya no lo pueden olvidar- Dijo el vampiro terminando de vestirse, e inmediatamente bajo una maleta y comenzó a guardar su ropa.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Pregunto muy estupefacta Alice.

-A lista tú también la maleta, nos vamos, no nos vamos a quedar ni un minuto más aquí, no soporto estar ni un minuto más aquí- Dijo suplicantemente Jasper, utilizando toda su fuerza para controlar las emociones de Edward.

-Pero no podemos irnos así, por lo menos esperemos a que Esme regrese debe estar… destrozada…- Susurro Alice siendo invadida cada vez más por la tristeza.

-Para ti es muy fácil, por que no tienes que sentirlo… pero ponte un momento en mi lugar, que de por si me siento fatal por toda esta situación, súmale sentir el dolor de los demás… si me quedo aquí voy a intentar matarme…- Le intento explicar Jasper a su esposa mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la acercaba a el- Entiéndeme necesito irme… y lo hare contigo o sin ti- Finalizó el vampiro soltado a la pequeña vampira y girándose para terminar de guardar la ropa en la maleta.

-¿Por qué te sientes tan culpable?- Pregunto Alice intentando entender la actitud de su esposo, nunca en todos sus años de matrimonio se había comportado tan agresivo con ella.

-¡¡POR QUE TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA… y SI PASA UNA DESGRACIA SOLO SERÁ CULPA MÍA!!- Grito Jasper sintiéndose derrotado.

-¿Por qué es tu culpa? ¿Qué desgracia?- Le pregunto tiernamente Alice acercándose a su esposo hasta atrapar su rostro con las manos -¿Qué me haz estado ocultado?-

-Esme se fue tras Bella… y yo creo que fue a matarla… y todo es mi culpa… yo alenté todo esto…- Confeso el vampiro enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Alice.

-…No puede ser…- Susurro Alice horrorizada, por fin su visión tomaba sentido, alguien iba a morir esa noche ¿Pero quien o quienes?

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Jasper muy alertado.

-Alguien va a morir hoy… dentro de las llamas… hoy lo vi…-Dijo entrecortadamente la pequeña vampira.

-Por Dios… ¿Qué he hecho?- Se pregunto Jasper incrementándose el sentimiento de culpa que experimentaba. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

-¿Cómo así que alguien va a morir?- Pregunto Edward entrando a la habitación, con la cara totalmente descompuesta.

-Témenos que hacer algo… tenemos que buscarlos- Propuso Alice acercándose a la entrada de la habitación.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Aseguro Edward, intentando alejar de su mente la imagen nítida de la cabeza de Alice, de alguien en llamas.

-Espero que tengan suerte…- Susurro Jasper terminando de guardar la ropa y cerrando la maleta.

-¿No vendrás con nosotros?- Le pregunto Alice.

-No, te lo dije me voy esta noche… contigo… o sin ti…- Le recordó el vampiro.

-No te puedes ir… te necesitamos… te necesito…- Le suplico Alice.

-Y yo necesito irme… sabes que siempre te he seguido… pero esta vez no puedo…- Le confeso tristemente Jasper sintiéndose desesperado –Te amo… te amo con todo mi ser-Le aseguro el vampiro abrazando y besando a su esposa-Llamare a penas me establezca… en algún lugar… te lo prometo…-Le aseguro.

-Jasper no lo hagas… no nos dejes ahora…- Le pidió Edward pudiendo leer en la mente de Alice la tristeza y la rabia, por la huida cobarde de su esposo.

-Lo siento… es lo mejor-Concluyó tristemente Jasper sintiendo la tristeza y la desesperación de su esposa- Alice solo será un tiempo… solo un tiempo- Le recordó el vampiro besando nuevamente a su esposa; y sin esperar nada más Jasper tomo la maleta y salió a toda prisa de la casa, sin mirar ni un instante atrás por que si lo hacia, no podría irse, y en ese momento era lo mejor.

Mientras tanto Carlisle corría a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la cabaña que estaba siendo consumida por las llamas, al estar tan cerca pudo sentir a Bella y a Esme, su miedo había sido confirmado, estaban batallando y Bella… su Bella estaba perdiendo, tenia que hacer algo, pero el no quería enfrentarse a Esme… después de todo había sido su esposa por casi ochenta años, y la había amado… aun la amaba aunque no de la misma forma, pero si no intervenía finalmente las dos morirían, las llamas prácticamente estaban incontrolables y eso quería decir que alguna de las dos estaba herida.

La lluvia poco a poco estaba cediendo, aspecto que ayudaba a que las llamas se avivaran, y se elevaran con violencia sobre toda la estructura de la cabaña, Carlisle se sentía impotente, las llamas eran demasiado salvajes, hasta que vio un enorme árbol, lo tomo de la base y lo desprendió del suelo, si no había una forma de entrar a la cabaña, pues el crearía una forma de hacerlo. Inmediatamente estrello la copa del árbol en una de las paredes de la cabaña e inmediatamente lo saco creando un aro de fuego alrededor del nuevo orificio. Las dos integrantes de la casa se giraron violentamente a ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo, Bella al ver a Carlisle, supo que tenia que salir de allí, ahora, y se lanzo por entre el hoyo en la pared siendo recibida por Carlisle que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos del otro lado.

-¡¡Esme solo faltas tu… salta… es seguro…!!- Le grito Carlisle a su esposa, pero ella no quería salir de la cabaña, no tenia nada que la esperara afuera.

-¡¡¿Recuerdas lo que te deje Bella?!!- Pregunto Esme sentándose en el suelo, mientras las llamas la envolvían.

-¡¡Por favor Esme, salga… prometo irme… me alejare… pero salga… esto no tiene que ser más trágico de lo que ya es… por favor!!-Le rogo Bella, recordando sus palabras exactas.

-Solo una iba a salir de aquí… ya saliste tu… ahora tienes el camino libre…Carlisle es todo tu yo- Dijo la vampira mientras se veía como colapsaba la construcción sobre ella. Para Esme ya nada importaba, todo lo que ella había creído una vez se derrumbaba igual que la cabaña, ya no había nada afuera para ella, por que Bella se lo había robado todo, lo mejor que podía hacer era morirse, ella no soportaría volver a un hogar sin Carlisle, sin Edward, sin su familia, ya n importaba nada, le dejaría el camino libre a su esposo para que fuera feliz, aunque eso le costara su propia existencia.

-ESME NO HAGAS ESTO POR FAVOR… NUESTROS HIJOS TE NECESITAN… ESME… POR FAVOR- Grito desesperado Carlisle corriendo a la cabaña con la intención de entrar en ella y sacar el mismo a su esposa; pero el brazo de Bella lo detuvo a pocos centímetros de esta.

-Es… tarde…- Le susurro Bella al oído, mientras unos fuertes gritos resonaban por todo el lugar, Esme se estaba quemando viva, y ellos a través de las ruinas podían ver la figura retorciéndose, Carlisle cerro instintivamente los ojos y se aferro más a Bella.

Después de unos largos minutos, el silencio llego con la luz de un nuevo día, pero Bella y Carlisle parecían no notarlo, estaban aun abrazados, y aunque las heridas de la joven habían sanado casi totalmente y hasta su brazo había vuelto a la normalidad, por dentro estaba hecha trizas… ella nunca hubiese deseado que nadie muriera por su causa… era como si su venganza hubiera tomado vida propia… pero para hacerlo tenia que cobrarse la vida de alguien más… y Esme fue la única voluntaria; ahora todo estaba terminado, solo quedaban cenizas.

-¡¡Carlisle!!…- llamo Edward llegando al lugar donde se encontraba su padre y su ex novia- ¿Pero que paso aquí?- Pregunto con cierto miedo, llegando muy de cerca Alice que no tenia que escuchar la respuesta para saber lo que había pasado.

-Esme murió… murió quemada… yo intente salvarla… pero ella no quiso… juro que lo intente…-Dijo Carlisle aun perdido entre los espantosos gritos de su esposa.

-Esto es mi culpa- Susurro Alice, sintiendo que ella hubiera podido detener esto.

-No Alice… la única culpable de todo soy yo- Dijo bella separándose de Carlisle- Perdóname… juro que no volverán a saber de mi en toda su existencia… lo juro…-Dijo entrecortadamente la joven, Carlisle la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia el para verla a los ojos.

-No puedes irte no ahora… no después de lo que a pasado…- Le reclamo el medico casi desesperado.

-No puedo quedarme a tu lado… y ser feliz… me siento demasiado culpable… tu eres un hombre bueno y maravilloso… encontraras rápidamente una buena mujer… y me olvidaras… al igual que todo lo que ha pasado- Le aseguro tristemente Bella.

-Destruiste nuestra familia para poder amar a Carlisle… y ahora que puedes te vas…haciendo todo lo que paso… haciendo que la muerte de Esme sea en vano… no puedes- Le recrimino Alice muy molesta, ella había perdido a su esposo y a su madre el mismo día iba a perder a su hermano en un par de horas, y todo por… nada… no era justo, simplemente no lo era.

-Lo siento tanto… pero no puedo quedarme…- Susurro a modo de disculpa la joven sintiéndose peor, pero ella después de todo lo que había hecho y causado, no merecía la felicidad… simplemente no podía. Edward solo veía la escena sin pronunciar palabras, el no era objetivo.

-No me dejes ahora es cuando más te necesito… ¡¡Destruiste mi familia y ahora te vas!!- Le recrimino muy molesto Carlisle- ¿Alguna vez me haz amado o todo esto es tu venganza?- Le pregunto muy herido, Bella igual de lastimada lo miro unos instantes, y bajo la mirada.

-Tienes razón no te amo… simplemente fue una venganza que se salió de control… lo siento- Dijo la joven mientras salía corriendo lo más rápido que podía, dejando a los demás en shock… sobre todo a Carlisle; pero era la única forma de que su amado medico la dejara ir, Bella lo amaba más que nada en el mundo, pero después de tanto dolor no podía ser feliz… ya era oficial Isabella Swan había muerto de todas las formas que un ser humano podía morir… la única diferencia esta vez es que ya no iba resucitar milagrosamente… sencillamente había muerto desde que se había alejado de Carlisle… y ahora seria para siempre, por que ahora se iba para siempre.

**.:.****FIN.:.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**NO MENTIRAS… CONTINUARA… **

**NA: ****Jajajaja aquí nuevamente, no se preocupen aun falta unos cap, pero ya nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

**Hasta el próximo cap.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para**** mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	18. Capitulo 18: El Bien

**lyr****Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**UGLY SIDE**

**Capitulo 18: El Bien…**

Bella había corrido lo suficiente como para alejarse definitivamente de Alaska, sus pasos la llevaron inevitablemente al único lugar diferente a los brazos de Carlisle donde se sentía segura, y ese era en el café de Joy, no sabía si era lo más correcto, pero definitivamente necesitaba a su mejor amigo con ella. Entro rápidamente por la cocina, hasta ese momento Bella se fijo que tenia la ropa hecha pedazos pero no le importo corrió hasta la oficina de Joy que quedaba en la parte de atrás del café, y para su suerte su viejo amigo se encontraba en ella revisando varios papeles. La joven inmediatamente cerró las persianas de la oficina para que solo Joy pudiera verla.

-Isa… por Dios ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto aterrorizado Joy, al ver a la joven con parte de la ropa quemada.

-Soy una asesina…- Susurro Bella cayendo al suelo en mitad de la oficina, rápidamente Joy corrió hasta ella, para abrazarla.

-Por Dios… Isa esta muy fría…- le dijo Joy quitándose su chaqueta para cubrir a Bella, que titiritaba, pero no debido al frio si no al dolor, que la inundaba por dentro.

-¿Sera por que estoy muerta?- Pregunto la joven enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Joy mientras este la abrazaba fuertemente.

-No digas eso Isa… esto es solo un mal momento, pero pasara, siempre pasan, e inevitablemente continuaras con tu vida- Le susurro tiernamente el hombre acariciando el cabello de la joven sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Yo no puedo continuar si Carlisle no esta conmigo, en esta existencia que ha perdido todo el sentido sin el…- Contesto resignadamente la joven gimoteando, llorando sin lagrimas.

-Tranquila eso lo dices ahora por que es muy reciente, pero a medida de que pase los días, el sol volverá…-Le augurio el hombre intentando levantarle el animo, aunque parecía imposible.

-Parece que después de esta fuerte tormenta… el sol no va a regresar, la lluvia lo apago- Le contesto aun más triste Bella.

-Pues entonces buscaremos juntos otro sol, para que te alumbre- le anuncio cariñosamente Joy mientras la intentaba levantar del suelo.

-Eres todo lo que me queda en esta existencia- Le aseguro Bella.

-Aun tienes mucho más, no olvides que la oscuridad es la luz sin gravedad, no la ausencia de ella- Le recordó el hombre logrando levantarla totalmente del suelo.

-Gracias- Susurro realmente agradecía la joven.

-¿Por qué tienes los ojos tan negros?- le pregunto algo curioso el hombre.

-Falta de sangre… no me alimento hace mucho tiempo… pero no creo que lo necesite-Dijo distraídamente la joven.

-Yo creo que si, pareces de "_Archivos X_", déjame y yo te consigo ¿Alguna en particular?- pregunto dulcemente el hombre.

-De carnero si consigues- Dijo tristemente la joven.

-Espérame aquí- Le pidió el hombre saliendo de su oficina.

Joy recordaba aun esa escena sentado en la sala de su casa mientras escuchaba las noticias, parecía aun que había sido ayer que Isa había regresado a su vida, pero ya había pasado un largo año desde entonces, y las cosas no habían mejorado, Isa aun se veía frágil, triste, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper en mil pedazos y aunque ella ponía todo de su parte y realmente intentaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerse una vida, era aun más triste verla intentando tanto y verla inmediatamente fracasando, definitivamente Isa no era nada sin su amado doctor, y aunque ya no le hablara de el, por que ella misma se lo había prohibido, se notaba que el aun estaba con ella en cada movimiento que daba y por más esfuerzos que ella hiciera… no lo iba poder olvidar jamás.

-¿En que piensas?- pregunto la melodiosa voz de Bella a unos cuantos centímetros de Joy, haciendo que el viejo hombre saltara de la silla debido al susto.

-Definitivamente nunca me voy acostumbrar a que aparezca de la nada- razono el hombre intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón.

-No te quería asustar- confeso la joven sentándose al frente de Joy.

-Tu nunca quieres, pero siempre lo haces… y lo peor es que lo disfrutas- Le recrimino dulcemente el hombre con una sincera sonrisa.

-Tienes razón eh desarrollado una fascinación por asustarte… es algo que me supera-Confeso la joven con una triste sonrisa en los labios; y es que desde que había regresado, no tenia ninguna verdadera felicidad que le hiciera sonreír sinceramente.

-¿Al fin que vas hacer mañana?- Le pregunto el hombre sintiendo que no podía retrasar más el tema.

-Creo que seria injusto si yo apareciera nuevamente en su vida, el ya me olvido… tanto así que mañana se va a casar…- Respondió distraídamente la joven fijando la mirada en la ventana.

-¿Pero no quieres verlo? Así sea de lejos… por que el no te ha olvidado, de eso estoy seguro-Le confirmo el hombre tomando el vaso que estaba en la mesita al lado de la silla tomando un gran sorbo de café caliente.

-No se si eso me haría bien… me conformo con saber que es feliz, por que realmente lo merece y que decidió continuar con su vida… a pesar que yo ya no este en ella- Respondió sinceramente intentando sacar una sonrisa que se convirtió en una extraña mueca.

-Si tu crees que es lo mejor… sabes que yo te apoyo… siempre lo he hecho… y siempre lo hare- Le recordó el hombre levantándose de la silla.

-Lo se… ahora tu eres mi familia…- Le dijo la joven con cierta añoranza.

-Me encantaría quedarme hablar contigo- Dijo el hombre caminando hasta las escaleras- Pero mañana tengo una boda, por que tu te puedes escapar no quiere decir que yo también- le recordó- Además me hubiera gustado que me hubieras visto en mi papel de padrino- le dijo sinceramente.

-A mi me hubiera gustado verte… por que definitivamente mi padre eligió un maravilloso padrino, no había nadie mejor-Le dijo la joven mientras escuchaba como Joy llegaba a su habitación.

-Buenas noches Isa- le dijo el hombre antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Buenas noches Joy- susurro Bella, pensando con cierta alegría que su padre se casara nuevamente, al parecer después de su mensaje enviado a través de Joy, su padre había decidido vivir la vida, y eso a Bella le parecía genial, el realmente merecía ser feliz, aunque era un poco triste, que todos empezaran a arreglar su vida, y ella aun no tenia ni idea que era lo que iba hacer, además se estaba arrastrando en su dolor a Joy y lo estaba hundiendo con ella, pero desde hacia meses había estado buscando la forma de recompensarle todo lo que había hecho por ella, y desgraciadamente mañana se concretaría ese asunta, esa era la verdadera razón por la que no iba a la boda de su padre, pero lo que estaba planeando era más importante.

Mientras que en la casa Cullen, la situación era muy diferente después de que Jasper se había ido, Edward no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo y como Alice lo había predicho finalmente partió y hacia varios meses que la familia no sabía nada de el ni tampoco de Jasper. Alice se sentía realmente sola y derrotada, aunque sabia que Jasper estaba bien, también sabia que había vuelto a su antigua vida y había vuelto a probar la sangre humana, y aunque sonara triste la pequeña vampira ya lo había dado por perdido, el no la había buscado ni una vez, y aunque ella lo había intentado los primeros meses, no había sido suficiente debido a que en la casa solo quedaba Carlisle y ella… el pobre Carlisle que se había encerrado desde que Bella se había marchado y desde entonces no salía de aquella habitación… de la habitación de Bella, ni siquiera se alimentaba, y no le importaba, por lo que Alice se sentía incapaz de abandonarlo.

Rosalie y Emmett habían regresado dos meses después de todo lo sucedido, y al enterarse de la historia Rosa había querido salir a buscar a Bella para matarla, pero entre Alice y Emmett lograron convencerla de que eso seria inútil, sobretodo cuando Alice podía ver que Bella no la estaba pasando nada bien, para la pequeña vampira era obvio que su amiga les había mentido para poderse marchar, pero tristemente Carlisle le había creído y nada podía sacarlo de su enorme error, y es que después de todo lo que había pasado ellos se amaban y dos personas que se aman siempre deben estar juntas, eso era algo que Alice entendía muy bien por que ella sabia que Jasper aun la amaba, pero tenia miedo de regresar.

-Alice… ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Rosalie sentándose al lado de la pequeña vampira que se encontraba a la entrada de la casa.

-No es que este mal… simplemente extraño mucho a Jasper- Respondió la vampira con una sincera sonrisa.

-Ya te he dicho mil veces que vayas y lo busques, que nosotros cuidaremos de Carlisle-Le recordó la rubia, pasando su brazo alrededor de Alice.

-Lo se, y si no eh buscado a Jasper no es por eso-Respondió la vampira recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana.

-¿Entonces por que es?- Le cuestiono Rosa, algo confundida.

-La verdad es que el no quiere ser encontrado…Rosa… ha vuelto a los antiguos hábitos- Concluyó amargamente Alice.

-¿Hace cuando lo sabes?-Le pregunto la rubia muy sorprendida.

-Hace algunos meses- respondió Alice bajando la mirada y clavándola en sus zapatos.

-¿Por qué no lo ocultaste?- contra pregunto nuevamente Rosalie.

-Por que tenia la esperanza de que Jasper se iba arrepentir y regresaría nuevamente a mi… pero eso es algo que no veo… y creo que jamás lo veré, Jasper no va a volver y ya es hora de hacernos a la idea-Confeso algo atormentada Alice, aceptando por fin en voz alta lo que hace mucho tiempo recorría su cabeza, sabia que ese era el primer paso para poder seguir su vida… aceptar que Jasper ya no volvería, aunque doliera la sola insinuación.

-Alice… como lo siento… realmente lo siento-le dijo francamente la rubia mientras las abrazaba con gran fuerza.

-¿Y a mi no me van a dar un abrazo?- Pregunto Edward parado frente a las dos vampiras, dejando caer las maletas.

-Edward regresaste…- Susurro muy alegre Alice saltando sobre el vampiro -¿Cómo no pude ver esto?- Pregunto mientras llenaba de besos todo el rostro del vampiro.

-La verdad no lo pensé… simplemente mis pasos me traguearon aquí… a casa…no sabes lo que te extrañe…-Le dijo felizmente Edward correspondiendo el abrazo de Alice- A ti también te extrañe Rose… ¿No vas a saludarme?- pregunto el vampiro dejando a un lado a Alice mientras abrazaba a Rosalie.

-Edward… que bueno que regresaras- le susurro la rubia muy alegre.

-¿Y Emmett?- Pregunto el vampiro sorprendido de no verlo.

-Esta cazando, pero no debe demorar- le contesto alegremente la rubia.

-¿Cómo ha estado las cosas desde… que me fui?- pregunto el vampiro mientras entraba a la casa, aunque no tuvo que escuchar la voz de nadie, podía leer los pensamientos de las dos vampiras, al parecer las cosas no habían mejorado; incluso estaban peor que antes… Carlisle llevaba meses sin alimentarse y sin ver a nadie, simplemente se había encerrado en si mismo, incluso había dejado el hospital que tanto amaba… definitivamente Bella lo había matado… y aunque aun era extraño nombrarla así sea solo en sus pensamientos por que aun dolía, pero ya no era el mismo dolor de antes… había cambiado, como todo en el.

-¿Realmente es necesario que te contemos?- Pregunto Rosalie algo melancólica.

-No lo es- contesto Edward-Voy hablar con el, Carlisle no puede seguir así-Dijo muy seguro el vampiro.

-Eso seria bueno- Razono Alice, pudiendo ver que esa conversación tendría un buen final.

Sin más esperas Edward camino hasta la habitación de Carlisle; la puerta no estaba cerrada, la abrió lentamente, la habitación estaba sumida en una total oscuridad, y en una de las esquinas de esta, como si se tratara de una estatua allí, quieto, sin pensar se encontraba Carlisle, ni siquiera se había alertado que alguien había entrado a la habitación, parecía realmente un muerto.

-Carlisle… he regresado- Dijo en voz alta Edward al no ver, ni sentir ninguna reacción por parte de su padre.

Algo dentro de la cabeza de Carlisle se movió reconociendo la voz que ahora le hablaba, pero ya antes había imaginado que Edward regresaba y que mágicamente todo regresaba a la normalidad, pero siempre regresaba a la realidad, a una realidad donde su familia se había destrozado, una realidad donde Esme estaba muerta, una realidad donde Bella ya no estaba y nunca iba a volver a estar, así que había decidido hace algunos meses no caer en los juegos crueles de su cabeza, así que ignoro a su nuevo huésped.

-Carlisle no soy una fantasía… soy real, he regresado para quedarme-le aclaro Edward leyendo los pensamientos de su padre.

-¿Cómo se que eres real?… ya antes mi cabeza me ha engañado-Dijo por primera vez Carlisle hablando en meses.

-Tienes que confiar en mi…- Le dijo Edward caminando hasta donde se encontraba su padre- Deberías darme un fuerte abrazo- le sugirió el vampiro mientras se arrodillaba ante su padre. Carlisle lo observo por varios minutos, analizando cada trazo del rostro de Edward intentando encontrar algo que le digiera que nuevamente su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasado, pero el Edward que estaba arrodillado frente a el, eran tan real… que ni siquiera su mente en sus más grandes divagaciones lo hubiera hecho tan palpable. Con algo de miedo Carlisle se inclino para abrazar a su hijo, cuando hicieron contacto al medico no le quedo ninguna duda, su hijo había regresado, lo abrazo con todo la fuerza que le quedaba ya que hacia meses no se alimentaba.

-Te he echado mucho de menos-le susurro el medico sin romper el abrazo.

-Yo también… pero no soy el único, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett… también… ya fue suficiente tiempo de encerrarte en tu dolor, es hora de volver al mundo- Le dijo el vampiro separándose de su padre.

-Aun no me siento preparado para salir…- Confeso Carlisle bajando la mirada.

-Ya basta Carlisle- Le dijo Edward algo enojado- No eres el único que ha sufrido con todo lo que paso… ¿No has pensado en Alice? Jasper se fue, y no va a volver… ¿O en mí? ¿Crees que la muerte de Esme no me dolió?… ¿O lo que Bella nos hizo?... ¡¡Reacciona!!- le pidió el vampiro- Bella no te ama… te lo dijo ¿Realmente ella merece que desperdicies tu existencia?- Le cuestiono cruelmente.

-El problema es … es que yo la amo más que antes-Confeso tristemente el medico.

-Yo también la amaba… pero ya me resigne que Bella Swan… jamás va hacer una Cullen- Le confesó el vampiro mientras se levantaba del suelo- Levántate vamos a ir a cazar… lo necesitas y yo te voy acompañar- le aclaro.

-Edward… por favor…-Le pidió el medico.

-Por favor… por favor nada, nos vamos y punto- Le aclaro el vampiro, sacando a Carlisle prácticamente arrastrado por la casa hasta obligarlo a salir de esta para que cazara. Alice no podía estar más feliz, parecía que las cosas mejoraban para su familia, ahora podía ver un futuro brillante y prometedor.

La mañana llego rápidamente aunque Joy no estuvo mucho en la casa ya que tenía que llegar muy temprano a la casa de Charlie para ayudarlo con todo lo relacionado con la boda. Bella salió apresuradamente de la casa, parecía que ese día iba parar de llover y la joven lo agradecía era más fácil parecer una persona normal cuando no hacia sol.

Bella camino rápidamente para llegar al café donde se habían quedado en encontrar, tenia que ser lo más persuasiva que pudiera, lo que dijera hoy, sería determinante para Joy, y el merecía que la joven se esforzara. Entro rápidamente y allí sentada vio a la una hermosa mujer sentada con un joven de casi su edad camino directamente hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

-Bueno días- Saludo la joven sentándose.

-Buenos días- saludo la mujer y el joven al unisonó.

-Gracias por venir, se que esto debe parecerles muy extraño, pero realmente creo que es necesario- Explico Bella algo nerviosa.

-Aun no entiendo por que nos ha citado- Explico la mujer muy confundida.

-Quiero hablarles de Joy- simplifico la joven aun nerviosa.

-Mire señorita, no se quien es usted, ni por que quiere hablarnos de Joy, pero le aclaro que nosotros no estamos interesados en nada que tenga que ver con ese hombre- Le explico la mujer.

-Joy los extraña, esta muy arrepentido por todo lo que paso, pero realmente el quiere que ustedes sean parte nuevamente de su vida- Le intento aclarar Bella.

-Si realmente fuera así ¿Por qué el no esta aquí?- Pregunto inquiridoramente el joven.

-Primero por que el cree que ya los perdió, y segundo por que le no sabe que yo estoy hablando con ustedes- le comento la joven con cierta desesperación.

-Hace más de 16 años que no sabemos de el ¿Por qué hora?- Le pregunto el joven.

-Todos cometemos errores Jonathan… pero también es cierto que la vida nos da la oportunidad de repararlos, del hombre que ustedes conocieron no queda nada, realmente el cambio, y estoy segura de que siempre piensa en ustedes- Explico Bella sintiendo que había alguna posibilidad.

-¿Pero eso que le importa a usted?- pregunto Jonathan confundido.

-Joy me dio la mano cuando… me había equivocado tanto con todas las personas que habían sentido algo hacia mi, que creo que le debo esto- Explico sinceramente la joven.

-¿Tiene usted algo con mi padre?- pregunto Jonathan intentando entender el comportamiento de Bella.

-Joy no tiene ninguna relación con nadie, si es a lo que se refiere. El solo tuvo un gran amor y ese fue su madre- Dijo la joven.

-¿Nunca se volvió a casar?- pregunto muy interesada la mujer opinando por primera vez en la conversación.

-Nunca… señora Elena, el solo la amo a usted, y no hay día que no se arrepienta por su comportamiento, pero se siente tan mal, que cree que ustedes no le van a dar una nueva oportunidad- Explico Bella esperanzada.

-No se que decir- Confeso sinceramente la mujer.

-Mire, yo simplemente vine a decirles que el no los ha olvidado y que realmente quiere la oportunidad para reparar el daño causado, pero el nunca va a dar el primer paso por que tiene miedo… pero ustedes no deberían tenerlo- Le explico Bella.

-Podemos pensarlo… ¿verdad?- pregunto Jonathan.

-Por supuesto, pero no deberían perder más tiempo, una vida es demasiado corta para reparar todos nuestros errores… pero ustedes tienen la oportunidad no la pierdan-Le pidió Bella.

-Gracias… de verdad, le agradezco su interés en mi padre, y en nosotros- Dijo sinceramente Jonathan levantándose de la mesa- Pero tenemos que pensarlo- concluyó siento seguido por Elena.

Bella regreso a la casa de Joy, el cual llego bien entrada la noche contándole todos los detalles de la boda de su padre, y lo hermosa que había estado la ceremonia, que también había visto a su Renee, y que ella estaba embarazada de su esposo, eso sorprendió a Bella, ella siempre había querido un hermano, lastima que ahora no estaría para disfrutar y compartir esos momentos con su madre, pero repentinamente todo estaba quedando en su lugar, y las personas que amaba seguían con su vida, eso era algo que ella también tenia que hacer.

Había pasado una larga semana desde que Bella había hablado con la familia de Joy, y ellos aun no la habían contactado ni se habían aparecido por el café, aunque ese lunes parecía un día diferente, Bella estaba muy entusiasmada, como no había estado en un año, tenia un buen presentimiento para ese día en particular. Aunque aun era muy temprano, Joy hasta ahora se arreglaba para ir al café, el timbre sonó.

-¿Quién será a esta hora?- se cuestiono el viejo hombre caminando hasta la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta casi se cae de la impresión, su ex esposa estaba ahí, después de casi 16 años de no verla, y se encontraba hermosa, tal y como el la recordaba, pero no estaba sola, se encontraba con un joven alto, acuerpado, que intuitivamente dedujo que era su hijo, aquel niño que había dejado cuando solo tenia cinco, ahora era todo un hombre. Bella los veía muy quietica desde la escalera para no ser notada.

-Hola Joy- Saludo dulcemente la mujer.

-Elena… Jonathan… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto el hombre con genuina sorpresa.

-Creemos que es tiempo de hablar, y hacer las pases, la vida es muy corta como para vivirla con resentimientos- Le explico la mujer, manteniendo una perfecta sonrisa.

Bella vio todo desde la escalera y escucho toda la conversación, como Joy les pedía que lo perdonaran por ser tan orgulloso y tan tonto de haberse ido, y por su parte Elena se disculpo por alejar a Jonathan de su padre, después de las respectivas disculpas, Jonathan le conto a su padre todo lo que había hecho de su vida hasta este momento y que el quería que Joy fuera parte de ella. Tras una larga conversación, que hasta el nombre de Bella salió a colación, Elena y Jonathan se fueron con la promesa de verse el fin de semana para almorzar ya que Jonathan le quería presentar su prometida a su padre. Joy estaba tan emocionado que no podía creer todo lo que había pasado. Después de cerrar la puerta camino hasta las escaleras donde aun se encontraba Bella, con una sincera y verdadera sonrisa.

-No se que decirte… estoy tan agradecido… me haz reunido con mi familia nuevamente… no se como pagártelo- le confeso Joy aun eufórico.

-Yo soy la que estoy en deuda contigo, y esa solo fue una pequeña forma de agradecerte todo lo que haz hecho por mi, durante todo este tiempo- Le aclaro la joven levantándose de los peldaños de la escalera.

-Haz sido una bendición en mi vida- Le dijo honestamente el hombre.

-No, la bendición eres tu para mi… siempre serás mi familia… aun cuando parte-Dijo entrecortadamente la joven.

-¿Te vas a ir?- pregunto el hombre, cambiándole totalmente el semblante.

-Es hora de que enfrente a los Cullen… por ultima vez, necesito hablar con Carlisle, que sepa la verdad… no importa lo que pase, pero necesito dejar las cosas claras… necesito enfrentar mis errores- le explico Bella algo melancólica.

-Eso es lo correcto… pero promete que me llamaras, y me mantendrás al tanto de todo-Le pidió tristemente el hombre.

-Por supuesto… nunca vas a conseguir que me salga de tu vida- le dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero… eso espero- Murmuro el hombre mientras abrazaba a su queridísima Isa, deseándole toda la suerte en su viaje.

**CONTINUARA… **

**NA: ****Las verdad no pensé que se sorprendieran tanto por mi falso final, no se preocupen, aun nos queda dos cap para el final, pero tristemente ya esta llegando, muchísimas gracias a todos…**

**Hasta el próximo cap.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para**** mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	19. Capitulo 19: Lo Inesperado

**lyr****Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**UGLY SIDE**

**Capitulo 19: Lo Inesperado…**

Alice se encontraba sentada en la sala mientras pasaba los canales de la televisión, aun ni Edward ni Carlisle habían regresado de cazar, pero no estaba preocupada, podía ver que todo iba a salir bien, después de lo larga y cruel de la tormenta, por fin el sol nuevamente alumbraba a su familia, aunque aun no podía ver si todo el nuevo bienestar que se avecinaba lo compartiría con Jasper, aun esa parte de su futuro era todo un misterio. La pequeña vampira pudo sentir como Edward y Carlisle se acercaban rápidamente, parecían que estaban bien, aunque no estaban hablando. Entraron rápidamente en la mansión, y se detuvieron en la sala.

-Alice ¿no estabas esperando?- Le pregunto Edward acercándose a la vampira para abrazarla.

-Por su puesto- Contesto feliz la pequeña vampira.

-Y Rosalie y Emmett ¿Dónde están?- Pregunto Carlisle acercándose a sus hijos.

-Salieron- Contesto Alice poniendo una extraña cara.

-Ya me imagino a que- Respondió Edward leyendo la mente de Alice.

-¿Cómo has estado Alice?-Pregunto Carlisle sintiéndose repentinamente mal, había estado tan metido en su propio dolor que había olvidado completamente a su familia, y lo importante que el era para ellos.

-Ahora estoy mejor… ¿Y tu?-Pregunto dulcemente la vampira sin romper el abrazo con Edward.

-Mucho mejor, pero me siento avergonzado por mi comportamiento del ultimo año… Realmente ustedes son importantes para mí… aunque este ultimo año no lo haya demostrado- Se disculpo el medico.

-Carlisle… no te preocupes, ahora todo esta nuevamente bien-Le dijo dulcemente Alice.

-¿Y ahora que vas hacer?- Pregunto Edward a su padre.

-Volveré al hospital… bueno si es que aun me aceptan- Dijo torpemente Carlisle.

-Te aceptaran… y con los brazos abiertos- Le aseguro la pequeña vampira con una mirada cómplice.

-¿Cuál fue mi justificativo para ausentarme por un año?- Pregunto algo curioso el medico.

-Pues tras la muerte de Esme decidiste tomarte un tiempo lejos de todo- Le explico Alice bajando la mirada aun le dolía recordar a la mujer que había sido una madre para ella.

-¿Y de que murió Esme?- Le pregunto Carlisle, mientras el también sentía el dolor por la perdida de su esposa.

-Simplemente dijimos que murió de exceso de amor-Respondió la pequeña vampira.

-Muy cierto- Coincidió el medico sintiéndose repentinamente incomodo, necesitaba reorganizar todo en su cabeza, para empezar a creer que era posible la vida sin Bella… su Bella-Voy a organizar todo para mañana volver al hospital- Dijo a modo de disculpa mientras subía las escaleras.

-Esta bien- Dijo Edward mientras caminaba con Alice para sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Crees que va estar bien?- Le pregunto la pequeña vampira sentándose.

-Creo que todos vamos a estar bien… pero tu eres la síquica ¿Qué ves?- Le pregunto Edward sin dejar de verla, desde que el había regresado había notado lo luminosa que estaba Alice, se veía diferente, pero era lógico, todos habían cambiado en aquel tiempo, pero por inexplicable que fuera a pesar de todo el dolor que había sufrido Alice se veía realmente radiante, sencillamente iluminaba, definitivamente Jasper era un idiota al dejar a una mujer como ella, o eso era lo que pensaba Edward que estaba perdido en la simple conversación que estaba teniendo con la pequeña vampira, mientras reían tontamente por las ocurrencias de ella.

Alice y Edward se quedaron juntos hablando toda la noche sobre los lugares en los que había visitado el vampiro, algunos muy conocidos, otros desconocidos, sobre algunos viejos amigos que se había encontrado en su camino, las altas montañas que había subido y los grandes prados que había atravesado, Edward le conto cada paso que había dado en su largo viaje en el cual no había llevado mapa, simplemente caminaba, nadaba, se dejaba llevar por sus pies, el vampiro confiaba que ellos sabían cual era su destino, y finalmente era así, por que aunque sus pies lo habían llevado lo más lejos posible, también lo habían regresado nuevamente a casa, y ese era su lugar en el mundo, ahora era una verdad que comprendía pasara lo que pasara, el pertenecía al lugar donde su familia estuviera.

Mientras tanto Carlisle se encerraba en su despacho, en aquel lugar donde tantas veces había estado con Bella, creyendo que engañaban al mundo, y por eso inevitablemente la vida les cobro con crees todo el daño que habían causado, pero Carlisle había tenido cuatro meses de amor, y ya no se iba a disculpar, pero era tiempo de continuar, Edward tenia razón, Bella había confesado que no lo amaba que todo lo que había sentido era mentira, pero Carlisle aun lo sentía real, demasiado real, pero el medico ya no podía esperar que ella algún día se diera cuenta que lo amaba y regresara, su familia no se lo perdonaría, así que estaba decidió, mañana regresaría al hospital y retomaría su vida donde había quedado antes de que Bella entrara a ella, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la noche paso rápidamente y un nuevo día llego con nuevas esperanzas.

Carlisle tomo un largo baño y tomo algo de ropa del closet de la habitación que había compartido con Esme, aun era algo doloroso estar allí, sin ella, sin su alegría, y es que nunca la había dejado de querer, simplemente amaba más a Bella… al final siempre todo lo llevaba a Bella, era como si fuera el destino y el no pudiera escapar. Salió rápidamente de la habitación y se acomodo en la de huéspedes, lejos de su antigua habitación y lejos de la antigua habitación de Bella.

Después de arreglarse, el medico bajo las escaleras lentamente pudiendo ver a Alice y Edward jugando ajedrez.

-¿Quién ha ganado más?- Pregunto el medico parándose en la entrada de la sala.

-Alice lleva 35 y yo 28…- Contesto Edward sin perder la concentración en el juego.

-Carlisle… esa ropa esta totalmente pasada de moda, vamos a tener que ir de compras- Lo sentenció Alice levantando la vista, y viendo de arriba a bajo al medico.

-Alice deberías ir con Edward somos casi de la misma talla- Le sugirió el medico buscando la mejor forma de zafarse de las compras con su hija.

-No tenemos la misma talla- le recordó Edward que no iba a permitir que su padre se librara tan fácilmente y que de paso lo embalara a el.

-Claro que si, simplemente yo soy unos cuantos centímetros más alto… o bajo, ya no lo recuerdo… más bien acompaña a Alice con las compras… seguro se divertirán mucho- Le sugirió Carlisle prácticamente dejando a Edward sin salida.

-Si así son las cosas… pues ni modo… seguramente nos divertiremos- Acepto resignadamente Edward imaginándose las interminables horas midiéndose ropa. El medico se le acerco a su hijo para despedirse, lo abrazo con fuerza mientras su mente cortésmente le pedía "_No permitas que me compre nada rosado… por favor_" , Edward solo rio entre los dientes.

-Es hora de irte Carlisle hoy te espera un gran día- Le dijo gentilmente la pequeña vampira abrazando a su padre.

-¿Lo viste o la presientes?- le pregunto el medico con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo presiento… y lo vi- Le contesto la pequeña vampira, donde pequeños sarititos hasta la escalera.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunto Edward mientras la veía subir la escaleras.

-A cambiarme de ropa… por supuesto, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo- Le sugirió dulce pero amenazadoramente la pequeña vampira.

-¿En que lio me haz metido?- Le recrimino graciosamente Edward a su padre mientras una sincera sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios.

-Eres un gran hijo… y esto lo recordaré para siempre…- Le aseguro Carlisle caminando hacia la puerta.

-Bueno suerte- le deseo el vampiro caminando hasta las escaleras.

-Lo mismo- le deseo el medico saliendo nuevamente al mundo que aunque estaba totalmente gris, para el brillaba como nunca. Pero en el momento en que iba saliendo se encontró a Rosalie y Emmett que hasta ahora regresaban.

-¡¡¡Carlisle!!!- saludo alegremente la rubia saltando a los brazos de su padre- Que bueno que estas de vuelta, no sabes la falta que me has hecho- Le dijo sinceramente sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-A mi también… a mi también- Murmuro el medico con gran alegría mientras abrazaba con gran fuerza a su hija.

-Carlisle ¿Para donde vas?- Pregunto Emmett dándole un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

-Al hospital- Respondió con gran seguridad.

-¿No creer que es algo pronto? Podría ser arriesgado- Pregunto Rosalie preocupada.

-No, esto es lo correcto, estoy preparado- Aseguro el medico, volviendo abrazar a su hija- Todo va estar bien… Alice ya lo vio- le informo con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Y apropósito donde están ellos?- Pregunto Emmett.

-Se están arreglando por que van de compras- informo el medico con alivio por haberse librado de esa tediosa tarea.

-¿Te parece si vamos a dar un paseo?- Pregunto Emmett a su esposa, ya que sabia de antemano que si Alice los veía también los obligaría ir a ellos.

-Es una gran idea- Le aseguro Rosalie –Tu no nos has visto- Le advirtió la rubia a Carlisle antes de desaparecer por el blanco campo con su esposo. Carlisle solo sonrío y se subió a su viejo Mercedes eh inicio el camino al hospital.

Mientras Edward llevaba como una media hora esperando a que Alice bajara para salir hacer las compras, así que pasaba los canales de la tele, sin realmente ver nada.

-Ya estoy lista- Le anuncio la pequeña vampira bajando las escaleras, vestida con un hermoso abrigo blanco y unas largas botas.

-Pensé que íbamos de compras… no a un desfile- Le dijo Edward ofreciéndole su mano al final de la escalera –Te vez realmente hermosa- Le aseguro con una extraña sonrisa.

-Gracias… pero lo se- Confirmo la pequeña vampira con más alegría- Ahora vamos a comprar- Le invito la vampira tomándolo del brazo y saliendo los dos juntos, y aunque pareciera extraño los dos se sentían tan cómodos acompañándose, que sentían que eso era lo correcto.

Después de haber desocupado casi todas las tiendas a su paso, Alice aun no estaba conforme, solo quedaba un tienda de camisas a la cual no habían entrado, Alice insistía que las que habían comprado en los demás lugares no eran suficientes además, no simplemente había comprado cosas para Carlisle, si no, también para toda la familia.

-Alice no más por favor… estoy cansado- Le dijo falsamente Edward fingiendo una perfecta cara de cansancio.

-Edward es la ultima tienda, solo quiero que te midas unas cuantas camisas, solo compramos veinte, yo creo que Carlisle necesita más-Le explico la vampira arrastrándolo hasta la tienda.

-Hay personas que viven su día a día con menos ropa- Le insinuó Edward, para hacerla desistir.

-¿Y que pasa con eso?- Pregunto ingenuamente Alice sin entender que era lo que quería decirle Edward.

-Nada… solo te decía- Respondió resignadamente el vampiro entrando a la tienda.

Alice saco ocho diseños diferentes para que Edward se midiera, mientras buscaba más cosas para que el vampiro se probara. Edward entro resignadamente al probador, comenzando a quitarse su camiseta para medirse la ropa, repentinamente la vampira abrió y vio desnudo a Edward de la cintura para arriba, y no es que esa fuera la primera vez que lo veía así, incluso en otras ocasiones lo había visto con menos ropa, pero había algo diferente en esta ocasión, repentinamente Alice se sentía avergonzada, mientras Edward no quitaba sus ojos de los de ella.

-Quiero que te midas esto- Dijo rápidamente la vampira sin que se le ocurriera nada más inteligente, entregándole un saco azul.

-Ayúdame a ponérmela- Le pidió Edward aunque no sabia bien que era lo que quería ganar con eso, por que el perfectamente podía ponerse ese saco solo, pero no quería que ella se fuera, no aun. Alice se empino para ágilmente ayudarle a Edward a ponerse el saco, cuando este entro por la cabeza del vampiro, y los resplandecientes ojos dorados de Edward se fijaron nuevamente en Alice obligándola a perder el equilibrio, siendo atrapada velozmente por Edward. El vampiro lentamente se acerco hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de la vampira, que lo miraba esperando lo que seguramente iba a suceder.

-Creo que el saco le va a encantar a Carlisle ¿No crees?- Le pregunto repentinamente el vampiro soltándola. Le costo a Alice unos cuantos minutos organizar su cabeza.

-Claro es perfecto- Dijo rápidamente Alice saliendo del vestidor- Te espero afuera- le anunció.

Después de comprar algunas cosas en la tienda, los dos vampiros regresaron a la casa, en completo silencio, Alice no estaba pensando en nada en particular, sabía que no podía, y Edward aun no se explicaba que era lo que le estaba pasando con Alice, si ella siempre había sido como una hermana, no podía estar viéndola ahora como una mujer, ella era la esposa de Jasper uno de sus mejores amigos, su hermano y aunque la hubiera abandonado eso no justificaba que el ahora quisiera algo con ella.

Llegaron a la casa donde ya se encontraba Carlisle en la sala con Rosalie y Emmett hablando de cómo había sido su primer día en el hospital, ya que Alice había tenido razón, lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos.

-Muchachos ¿Cómo les fue con la compras?- Pregunto Carlisle al sentirlos entrar en la casa.

-Bien. Compramos muchas cosas para todos- Dijo rápidamente Alice dejando varios paquetes en el suelo, y caminado hasta donde se encontraban todos, detrás la siguió Edward dejando más paquetes en el suelo.

-Parece que si compraron varias cosas- Les dijo Carlisle notando que algo no estaba bien, algo había cambiado, lo notaba en la forma en que Edward y Alice no se miraban.

-Si fue un día muy productivo- Susurro Alice acercándose nuevamente a los paquetes y separándolos- Estos son para Carlisle… estos de Rosalie y Emmett… y este es… ¿De quien es este?- Pregunto la pequeña vampira viendo un pequeño paquete rosado.

-Ah… es mío… bueno realmente es tuyo… te compre algo- dijo tartamudeando Edward poniéndose realmente nervioso. Carlisle simplemente sonrió sospechando que era lo que estaba pasando.

-¿En que momento me compraste algo?- pregunto la pequeña vampira realmente conmovida por el detalle de Edward.

-Cuando buscabas unas cosas para Rosalie- Contesto el vampiro clavando la mirada en el suelo.

-Alice ábrelo- Le alentó Carlisle sintiendo la mirada asesina de su hijo. La pequeña vampira asintió, abriendo nerviosamente el paquete, al destaparlo observo que era una pequeña cadenita de oro con un hermoso amuleto dorado en forma de de la "A" de Alice entrelazada con una "C".

-Es hermoso- Dijo Alice aun en shock intentádselo poner en la cadenita en su muñeca, pero era muy grande.

-No es una manilla, es una tobillera- Le aclaro Edward algo incomodo.

-Edward ayúdale a ponérselo… no esperaras que lo haga yo- Le dijo Carlisle, disfrutando la nueva situación que se estaba presentando en su familia.

-Claro- Dijo rápidamente el vampiro caminado hasta donde Alice, se inclino y le coló lentamente la tobillera rozando cuidadosamente la piel, aunque Alice estaba segura de que su corazón no latía, también estaba segura que algo en su pecho estaba apunto de salir corriendo. Por unos minutos los dos vampiros se quedaron viéndose, sin decir nada.

-Alice ¿Qué más trajiste?- pregunto Carlisle viendo las intenciones de Emmett de interrumpir el momento con alguno de sus típicos comentarios. Alice miro distraídamente a su alrededor había olvidado totalmente que no estaban solos.

-Traje de todo, quiero que te midas la ropa, haber si la que te compramos te queda bien- Le dijo la pequeña vampira intentando mantener el control y no pensar en nada.

-Claro- Dijo Carlisle cambiando hasta donde ellos se encontraban- Edward ya que aun sigues en el suelo… ¿Me pasas mis bolsas?- Le pidió gentilmente Carlisle con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras Edward se levantaba rápidamente del suelo con varias bolsas en las manos que le paso a su padre. Carlisle las miro y pudo ver algo de encaje en una de las bolsas-Esta no es mía… o si es mía, me empiezo a preocupar- dijo Carlisle entregándole la bolsa a Alice, la vampira la miro.

-Es de Rosalie- Dijo algo avergonzada Alice.

-Eso pensé- Afirmo Carlisle- Edward ¿Podrías ayudarme a subir los paquetes?- Le pidió el medico a su hijo, Edward solo asintió, y acompaño a Carlisle hasta el estudio donde dejo todos los paquetes en el suelo, y se quedaron allí en silencio por un largo tiempo.

-Carlisle ¿Podrías callarte?- le pidió Edward sentándose en el diván que había en el despacho.

-No eh dicho absolutamente nada- Le recordó Carlisle.

-Escucho tu mente-Le dijo agudamente el vampiro.

-¿Y que dice?- pregunto el medico sentándose al lado de su hijo.

-Crees que me estoy enamorando de Alice- Dijo muy bajito para que solo Carlisle lo escuchara.

-¿Y me equivoco?- Cuestiono el medico recordando lo que había pasado en la sala.

-Por favor Carlisle… ella es como una hermana para mí- Se defendió tontamente Edward.

-Pero no es tu hermana… además a mi me parece genial que los dos quieran rehacer su vida, lo merecen- Dijo sinceramente el medico.

-Pero Jasper era mi amigo… y ella es su esposa- Intento explicar Edward.

-Pero Jasper la dejo… ahora es tu oportunidad, no tiene nada de malo que quieras volverte a enamorar, a mi me parece justo- Le confeso sinceramente el medico con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Además no se si Alice siente algo por mi- Contra ataco Edward aun sintiéndose culpable, por la sola posibilidad que estaba viajando por su cabeza.

-A mi me parece que Alice siente igual que tu, nada más hay que ver como te miro abajo cuando le regalaste la tobillera, no se lo podía creer- Le recordó Carlisle intentando hacerle entender a su hijo que tanto el como Alice merecían una nueva oportunidad.

-Tengo miedo… no quiero volver a sufrir- Le confeso derrotado Edward.

-No pierdas esta oportunidad- Le volvió a insistir el medico.

-No se que hacer… no lo se- Confeso Edward mientras que en su mente, a cada momento era más tentadora la idea de poder estar con Alice.

Mientras que en la habitación de Rosalie, Alice le pasaba todos las cosas que la pequeña vampira le había comprado a su hermana, sin que ninguna rompiera el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación.

-Alice…- Llamo Rosalie la atención de su hermana.

-¿Si?- Pregunto la vampira mientras organizaba una ropa.

-¿Qué esta pasando entre Edward y tú?- Pregunto Rosalie sin poder resistirse más.

-Por supuesto que nada- le contesto Alice a su hermana, pero tras la mirada de Rose "_no te creo nada_", la vampira suspiro dándose por vencida- ¿Es tan obvio?-

-La verdad… si, ¿Qué pasa?- Volvió a preguntar Rosalie sentándose en la cama.

-La verdad no se, creo… es complicado- Intento explicar Alice enredándose con su propias palabras, y es que ella aun no encontraba una explicación a su comportamiento.

-Tengo una duda- se cuestiono Rose mirando la ropa que estaba esparcida sobre la cama.

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto Alice curiosa.

-¿Se enamoraron hasta ahora o siempre lo estuvieron?- Pregunto Rosalie realmente interesada en la respuesta.

-¿De que hablas Rose?- le pregunto ofendida la vampira.

-Alice no has pensado que la verdadera razón por la que llegaste a nuestra familia era por que… tenias que conocer a Edward, tal vez por que el era tu verdadero amor- Sugirió la rubia con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Claro que no, yo realmente amaba a Jasper- se defendió Alice.

-¿Realmente lo amabas?… o eso era la que te mostraban tus visiones- Le refuto nuevamente la rubia –Tal vez Edward y tu, necesitaban pasar por todo lo que pasaron para darse cuenta que siempre se han amado, y que nacieron para estar juntos- Concluyó la vampira dejando a Alice más confundida que antes. Alice simplemente se cubrió su rostro con las manos, peor de confundida que antes.

Pasaron lentamente los días y ni Edward ni Alice eran capaz de hablarse más de lo estrictamente necesario, y para el resto de la familia la situación se estaba volviendo realmente incomoda, no soportaban que Edward y Alice se amaran y que por los fantasmas del pasado no se decidieran a iniciar algo.

Carlisle bajaba rápidamente hasta el estacionamiento del hospital, y camino hasta llegar a su Mercedes donde lo estaban esperando Emmett y Rosalie.

-¿Por qué nos has citado aquí?- Pregunto Rosalie, algo impaciente.

-Necesitaba verlos en un lugar donde no pudieran escucharlos- Dijo muy bajito Carlisle.

-Es para hablar de Alice y Eddy ¿verdad?- Pregunto Emmett conociendo la respuesta.

-Si, necesitamos hacer algo, hace dos días ni se miran- Recordó Carlisle, algo preocupado por sus hijos.

-Yo también pienso que deberíamos hacer algo… ¿Pero que?- Pregunto Emmett pensando en algunas posibilidades, pero ninguna realmente buena.

-Creo que el único que puede hacer algo, eres tu Carlisle-Dijo Rosalie seriamente.

-¿Por qué yo?- Cuestiono el medico algo confundido.

-Por que tú te enamoraste de alguien prohibido y no te importo, eres el único que puede convencer a Edward de que el primer paso- Explico la rubia con una esperanza renovada.

-Bueno lo intentare, cuando regrese hablare con el- Decidió el medico ante la petición de sus hijos, aunque no tenia claro que era lo que iba a decir, sabia que lo único que funcionaria en esta situación era abrir el corazón.

Al salir del hospital, Carlisle manejo su mercedes con calma, no tenia ningún afán de regresar a la casa, pero desgraciadamente había prometido hablar con Edward, ahora era una difícil tarea, no sabía que le iba a decir o como lo iba a convencer, pero ya no tenia salía. Así que el medico llego más pronto a su casa de lo esperado, al parecer solo estaba Edward en la casa, esta… ¿_tocando el piano_?

-¿Tienes un nuevo piano?- Pregunto Carlisle entrando a la sala de música.

-No, es el viejo, simplemente lo mande arreglar hace más de un año, no quedo igual, pero el sonido sigue siendo el mismo, y eso es lo importante- Explico Edward mientras con delicadeza sus dedos pasaban por las teclas de marfil y producía un tranquilizadora música.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Alice?- pregunto el medico sentándose al lado de su hijo.

-Suspendidas, ni siquiera nos hablamos- Respondió sinceramente el vampiro dejando de tocar.

-Creo que es hora de dar el primer paso, si la quieres, no la dejes ir- Le insistió nuevamente el medico con más esperanza.

-¿Si volvieras atrás y volvieras a empezar, y sabiendo como va acabar todo volverías a tener una relación con Bella?- Le pregunto el vampiro para aclarar su punto.

-Por supuesto- Respondió Carlisle sin pensarlo- No me mal interpretes, lamento mucho todo lo que sucedió, pero jamás me hubiera perdido mis días felices con Bella, por nada del mundo, incluso sabiendo como iba a terminar todo- Le explico el medico con una sincera sonrisa.

-Realmente crees que debería intentarlo con Alice ¿verdad?- Le pregunto el vampiro volviendo a tocar el piano.

-No pierdas más tiempo- Le alentó el medico levantándose de la butaca, mientras escuchaba como el resto de la familia entraba a la casa. Carlisle salió de la habitación para encontrarse con sus hijos.

-¿Cómo te fue en el hospital hoy?- Pregunto Emmett acercándose a Carlisle, pero este no pudo responder por que Edward salió de la habitación.

-¿Alice podemos hablar?- pregunto cortésmente el vampiro, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, la pequeña vampira no sabia que decir, pero estaba decidida a aclara definitivamente la situación, ella quería mucho a Edward como para ignorarlo.

-Por supuesto- Respondió secamente la vampira.

-Deberíamos alquilar una película- Pregunto Carlisle jalando a Emmett seguidos de Rosalie.

-Es una gran idea- Dijo Rosalie mientras salían de la casa y dejaban solos a Alice y Edward, que se sintieron incómodos por unos instantes, pero alguien tenia que romper el silencio, y eso lo iba hacer el vampiro.

-Alice… es yo… quería…- Pero el vampiro no pudo decir nada más ya que los dedos de Alice en sus labios se lo impidieron.

-No digas nada- le pidió la vampira acercando sus labios a los de Edward-Yo también quiero intentarlo-le susurro muy cerca mientras Edward atraía más el cuerpo de Alice hacia el, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo.

-Así siempre debió haber sido ¿verdad?- Le cuestiono le vampiro con una extraña sonrisa.

-No lo se, hoy el futuro es un misterio para mi- Confeso la pequeña vampira, mientras Edward la levantaba del suelo.

-Pues aclarémoslo- Le propuso el vampiro, mientras unía sus labios con en un beso lento de reconocimiento, inocente, dulce, pero al mismo tiempo apasionado, en ese beso quedo claro que ellos habían sido creados para estar juntos, que todo el recorrido en sus camino y que todo el dolor pasado era para estar juntos, aun cuando en otra época jamás lo hubiesen ni imaginado, todas las piezas cobraban sentido, así era como debía ser.

Después de ese beso se volvieron inseparables, y ahora Edward y Alice lo hacían todo juntos, parecía que nuevamente el sol regresaba para la familia Cullen, pero Carlisle cuando estaba solo en su despacho, dejaba que la soledad y la tristeza lo envolvieran, ante su familia fingía que todo estaba de lo mejor, pero en realidad aun le dolía el corazón aunque se decía que aun todo era muy reciente, que el tiempo como siempre lo hace curaría todas sus heridas pero para eso aun faltaba mucho tiempo.

Carlisle salía de su despacho para volver al hospital, tal vez esta había sido la semana más larga de toda su existencia, pero se convencía a si mismo, de que pronto no volvería a notar el paso del tiempo.

-¿A dónde van muchachos?- Les pregunto Carlisle a Alice y Edward viéndolos salir de la casa. Los dos vampiros se miraron de manera cómplice, Alice había visto esa mañana que Bella regresaría y querían dejar a Carlisle hablar tranquilamente con ella.

-Vamos a cazar- Respondió Edward con tanta alegría que era hasta contagiosa, dándole un suave beso en los labios de Alice.

-Entonces que les vaya muy bien- les deseo Carlisle saliendo de la casa.

El trabajo había estado muy normal en el Hospital, nada extraordinario había pasado, y nuevamente se había acabado su turno, aunque el quería quedarse no era prudente, así que muy a su pesar el medico regreso a su casa, al parecer aun nadie había regresado, a la mansión. Se sentó en la entrada de la casa viendo como llegaba nuevamente la noche, como finalizaba un día más. Hasta que sintió como alguien se acercaba velozmente hasta donde el se encontraba. Una mujer, pero no era cualquier mujer era Bella… su Bella.

-Hola Carlisle- Saludo tímidamente la joven quedándose congelada a unos cinco metros del medico.

-¿Bella que haces aquí?- Pregunto muy sorprendido y adolorido el medico, decir el nombre de la joven aun quemaba su garganta.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Pregunto ella aun renuente acercarse, tenia demasiado miedo, y tenia que controlar aquella necesidad de sus labios por probar nuevamente los labios de su adorado medico.

-Solo me interesaría escucharte si vas a decirme que lo has pensado mejor y que te diste cuenta que me amas, que solo estabas confundida- Sugirió el medico ácidamente aunque con algo de esperanza.

-Necesito que me escuches- Pidió nuevamente la joven acercándose lentamente hasta donde estaba sentado Carlisle.

-Asumo que no vas a decir eso- Dijo el medico levantándose de las escaleras, tal vez lo que estaba a punto de decir, iba hacer lo más difícil que iba hacer en toda su existencia-No me interesa escucharte- Le dijo mientras entraba nuevamente a la casa.

-Yo no tenia que darme cuenta te amo- Dijo Bella casi en un susurro- Siempre eh sabido que te amo, incluso antes de que tú lo supieras- Confeso la joven, obligando a Carlisle a girarse para verla, intentando digerir las palabras que había pronunciado.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: ****Me disculpo por la demora, pero hice este cap más larguito, espero que eso remedie algo la espera. El próximo cap será el tan anunciado final y espero tenerlo listo para la próxima semana, además por ahí les comento que estoy trabajando en una nueva historia.**

**Hasta el próximo cap.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para**** mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


	20. Capitulo 20: Redención

**lyr****Ya saben los personajes no son míos son S. Meyer.**

**Esta historia no esta contada desde la perspectiva de ningún personaje en especial, si no en tercera persona. **

**UGLY SIDE**

**Capitulo 20: Redención… **

-Yo no tenia que darme cuenta te amo- Dijo Bella casi en un susurro- Siempre eh sabido que te amo, incluso antes de que tú lo supieras- Confeso la joven, obligando a Carlisle a girarse para verla, intentando digerir las palabras que había pronunciado.

-¿Entonces por que me mentiste… y al final me dejaste?- Le cuestiono el medico congelado en la entrada de la mansión.

-Sentí… que merecías algo mejor… Esme había muerto por mi culpa… no podía simplemente quedarme con su esposo… no lo merecía…- Intento explicar Bella acercándose más a Carlisle hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de este.

-Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi existencia ¿Cómo pudiste creer que no merecías ser feliz?- Le pregunto el medico acortando la distancia que había entre los dos.

-Pensé que estarías mejor si me iba- Se justifico Bella bajando la mirada, Carlisle tomo dulcemente el rostro de la joven con sus manos y la obligo a verlo.

-Este ultimo año fue un infierno, no tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrí, por no tenerte a mi lado- Le confeso el medico acercando más su rostro al de Bella.

-Yo… yo realmente intente, juro que intente continuar, pero en cada intento fracasaba aun más… no servía para mucho, pasaba los días pensando en ti, así que finalmente entendí que por mucho que intentara alejarme, tu ausencia, fue más fuerte que tu presencia… y mira… me obligo a volver, para rogar por tu perdón- Le conto la joven, mientras el medico unía su frente con la de ella.

-Debería alejarme… debería estar muy enojado, debería ponértela más difícil… pero te he echado mucho de menos, no soy nada sin ti, si quieres romperme el corazón una vez más, no me importa… con tal de que te quedes a mi lado- Le imploro el medico rozando cuidadosamente sus labios con los de la joven.

-Aunque quisiera volverme a ir… no podría, estoy condenada a seguirte por siempre, hacerte feliz por siempre- Le aseguro la joven esperando ansiosamente ese beso que Carlisle estaba atrasando.

-No se… si realmente mereces este beso, no te haz portado muy bien- Le dijo el medico leyendo la ansiedad de la joven, mientras seguía rosando sus labios con los de ella.

-Dame ese beso, y me portare realmente bien- Le seguro la joven, mientras atrapaba los labios de Carlisle, en un dulce, tibio y reconfortante beso, eso era lo que Bella necesitaba para saber que era ahí donde debía estar, ahora todo el dolor que los dos habían vivido parecía un cuento de terror que le cuenta a los niños, para no dormir, ahora ese recuerdo parecía una espantosa pesadilla que los dos intentaban dejar en el pasado, en aquel doloroso pasado que marca el empedrado camino de regreso al amor.

Bella miraba al techo del estudio de su medico, mientras jugaba con los dedos de Carlisle que estaban sobre su estomago, los dos recostados en el diván después de haberse dicho con la piel, lo que las palabra se quedaban cortas; la joven sentía que en cualquier momento su pecho estallaría de la infinita felicidad que ahora sentía, estaba tan eufórica, volver a tener a Carlisle en sus brazos parecía un sueño, incluso había tenido varias fantasías como esta, pero la realidad era mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus divagaciones, así era como tenían que ser la cosas, no había otra forma en que todo hubiera funcionado.

-¿En donde estuviste este ultimo año?- Le pregunto el medico pasando una de sus manos por el largo cabello de la joven.

-Donde un amigo, es el único que sabe toda la verdad… sobre mi nueva naturaleza, y no le importo y me abrió las puertas de su casa, y de su corazón, más tarde debo llamarlo- Explico Bella más distraída en el juego de sus manos que en la conversación-¿Y que a pasado por aquí? ¿Cómo esta Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett?- pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

-Jasper dejo a Alice hace un año, el mismo día que tu te fuiste, el se fue- le conto Carlisle apretando más fuerte a Bella, acercándola más fuerte a el.

-Alice debe estar destrozada… me siento tan mal- Comento la joven subiendo la mano de Carlisle que aun se encontraba en su estomago y lo apretó en su pecho donde estaba su inerte corazón, aunque que ella juraba que estaba latiendo nuevamente.

-Creo que lo esta superando muy bien, con la ayuda de Edward- Comento el medico con una sincera sonrisa, ahora parecía que todo estaba nuevamente bien.

-¿Edward esta aquí?- pregunto algo incomoda la joven, aun se sentía mal por todo el daño que ella le había causado al vampiro.

-Esta con Alice, ahora ellos son pareja- Le confeso el medico, sabia que esto ayudaría a Bella a dejara la culpa.

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado- Dijo Bella realmente sorprendía, aunque le alegraba, sabía que ellos hacían un gran equipo, y ahora harían una gran pareja, de eso estaba segura. Mientras en la parte de debajo de la casa se escuchaba los pasos de Rosalie y Emmett.

-Creo que tenemos que bajar, algo me dice que mis hijos quieren saludarte- Le comento Carlisle mientras intentaba ponerse en pie.

-¿No podemos quedarnos unos minutos más así… abrazados?- le pregunto la joven girándose para darle un delicado beso en la comisura del labio del medico.

-A mi me encantaría que darme así por siempre… pero si no bajamos ellos van a subir- Le advirtió el medico conociendo a sus hijos, especialmente a Rosalie.

-Esta bien, bajemos- Acepto la joven con cierta resignación. Se vistieron rápidamente y bajaron a la sala, donde efectivamente Rosalie estaba de pie esperando a que bajara la pareja.

-Así que es verdad, regresaste- dijo ácidamente Rosalie, mientras Emmett la abrazaba por la espalda, para evitar que la rubia se lanzara sobre Bella.

-Si, y realmente lamento, todo lo que paso… no era yo la que actuaba, era el dolor, la rabia, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes tal vez…-Pero Bella no pudo terminar la frase por que fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-Pero las cosas no son diferentes, así que te estaré vigilando, si vuelves a lastimar a Carlisle, te juro que te cazo y te mato… así que pórtate bien- Le Advirtió amenazadoramente la rubia. Bella quedo un poco en shock tras la amenaza de la vampira.

-Lo que Rosalie quiere decir a su forma, es que nuevamente bienvenida a la familia, sabemos que para ti tampoco fue fácil este tiempo, pero todos vamos a poner de nuestra parte, para que esta familia nuevamente funcione- Dijo Emmett mirando a Rosalie que aun estaba muy enojada con Bella, por todo lo que le había pasado a su familia, pero sabia que tenia que aguantarlo por Carlisle, el nuevamente era feliz, y eso era realmente lo que le importaba a la rubia.

-Gracias Emmett, yo también intentare poner todo de mi para que funcione… me portare bien lo juro- Dijo la joven levantado su mano derecha para hacer más solemne el juramento, y era muy real para Bella, ella solo quería ver feliz a Carlisle y sabia que eso incluía llevarse bien con toda la familia.

Mientras que en uno de los campos nevados, se encontraban caminado abrazados Alice y Edward, caminado despacio disfrutando del silencio y de la compañía del otro, sin embargo Alice tenia un cierto miedo, no sabia como podría reaccionar Edward cuando volviera ver a Bella, y si todos aquellos sentimientos que el sentía hacia la joven realmente habían desaparecido.

-Alice deja de preocuparte- Le pidió el vampiro leyendo los pensamientos de su novia.

-Se que debo confiar en ti… pero la amaste tanto… ¿Realmente la has dejado de amar?- Le pregunto Alice deteniéndose y mirando a los ojos de Edward que tenia una cálida luz en ellos.

-Alice, estoy total, completa y irrevocablemente enamorado de ti, y creo que siempre lo estuve, siempre fuiste la que me apoyo en mis peores momentos… estoy seguro de que quiero estar contigo, y que Bella debe estar con Carlisle, ya no quiero sufrir más, por eso me quedo a tu lado- le aseguro el vampiro uniendo sus labios con los de ella, en un profundo y sincero beso de amor.

-Soy una tonta- Dijo Alice cuando el beso finalizo.

-No, es agradable, tus miedos quieren decirme que realmente te importo- Dijo Edward con cierto tono de autosuficiencia.

-Cállate antes de que me arrepienta- Le pidió la pequeña vampira con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tienes razón… debería callarme, y dedicarme a besarte- Sugirió el vampiro volviendo a unir sus labios con los de Alice, pero esta vez en un beso más apasionado, más urgente lleno de necesidad y de amor.

-Creo que es hora de volver a casa- le dijo Alice separándose un poco de Edward.

-Pero si la estamos pasando tan bien- Le dijo Edward mientras le daba pequeños besos en las mejillas.

-La estamos pasando increíble, pero entre más rápido enfrentemos a Bella, yo estaré más tranquila para dedicarme enteramente a ti- Le dijo la pequeña vampira.

-Acepto, solo por que ese es un gran argumento- Le dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida mientras pasaba su brazo por la espalda de Alice, le encantaba caminar abrazado de ella, aunque era mucho más baja que el, de alguna inexplicable forma se adaptaban a la perfección.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión ya prácticamente llegaba un nuevo día, habían ido a la casa con calma, sin que nada los perturbara, ni siquiera las palabras los interrumpía, se conocían también que eran inútiles. Los dos entraron lentamente a la casa, y nuevamente los miedos invadieron a Alice cuando sintió a Bella en el despacho de Carlisle, por supuesto estaba con su padre hablando, parecía que el medico ya se estaba preparando para ir al hospital, y de un momento a otro la conversación se detuvo y todo quedo en silencio, eso solo quería decir que ya los habían sentido. Inmediatamente sintieron como Carlisle y Bella bajaban las escaleras rápidamente.

-¿Cómo les fue en su excursión?- les pregunto Carlisle mientras Bella se ocultaba tras el medico, aun tenia cierto miedo de enfrentar a Edward, después de la ultima vez.

-Muy productiva- Respondió Edward sin quitarle los ojos a Bella.

-¿Hace cuando sabían que Bella iba a regresar?- Pregunto Carlisle, sabiendo que sus hijos lo sabían y por eso se habían marchado.

-Desde antier- Respondió Alice esperando alguna reacción. Bella tomo aire se salió detrás del cuerpo de Carlisle, era ahora o nunca, tenia que enfrentarlo.

-Me alegro mucho verlos tan bien… Carlisle me conto que ahora están juntos… me alegro mucho- Dijo Bella algo bajo, su voz no había sonado tan fuerte como lo había planeado la joven, pero por lo menos había salido.

-Si… ahora somos novios- Afirmo Alice sintiendo lo incomoda de la situación.

-Realmente lamento… por todo lo que han pasado por mi, se que no es justo pedir que me perdonen… simplemente quiero pedirles la oportunidad de demostrarles que realmente eh cambiado… déjeme ganarme el perdón- Pidió Bella con una voz más firme, aunque a Carlisle le molestaba que ella se la pasara pidiendo perdón a todos, entendía que Bella se había equivocado, y tenia que remediar todo el dolor causado.

-Ni te preocupes Bella, todo esta olvidado, así tenían que ser la cosas, ahora hay que mirar hacia el futuro, así son las familias- Le dijo Edward aliviando un poco la presión que había en el ambiente.

-Bella la verdad yo no te puedo perdonar- Dijo Alice muy seria- Bueno al no ser, que me acompañes de compras, eso puede darte puntos- Complemento la pequeña vampira con una sonrisa, alejando totalmente la presión y el miedo que había en el ambiente ahora todo regresaba a la normalidad.

-Cuenta conmigo- Le dijo alegre Bella, mientras Alice la abrazaba.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, y toda la familia se estaba preparado para volverse a mudar, aunque esta vez con calma no había afanes innecesarios, todos estaban ayudando aunque Carlisle continuaba yendo al hospital, quería ir, hasta que se fueran definitivamente de Alaska.

Alice y Bella se encontraban empacando todo en cajas, Carlisle se había ido a trabajar al hospital y Edward, Emmett y Rosalie se habían ido a cazar, así que en la casa solo se encontraban las dos vampiras.

-Creo que necesitamos más cajas- Dijo algo Alice terminado de empacar unas porcelanas en unas cajas y sellándolas.

-Si quieres voy al pueblo por unas cajas, no me demoro- Se ofreció Bella levantándose del suelo.

-Listo, yo terminare de bajar las cosas que hacen falta, además aun no hemos empacado lo que hay en el despacho de Carlisle- Le recordó Alice también poniéndose de pie.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo lo empaco cuando regrese- Le dijo Bella caminando hasta la puerta de salida-Ya regreso- le recordó la joven, caminando hasta el auto para ir al pueblo.

Alice empezó a guardar las cosas de Edward, estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera escucho cuando alguien entro a la casa, y se paro detrás de ella.

-¿Bella conseguiste las cajas?- Pregunto Alice guardando los CD's de Edward cuidadosamente.

-No soy Bella- Dijo la fuerte voz de Jasper, obligando a Alice a levantarse de suelo tan rápidamente, que en cuestión de segundos estaba de pie y frente a Jasper que tenia unas gafas negras, para ocultar el color escarlata de sus ojos, y su ropa estaba sucia y vieja.

-¿Jasper que haces aquí?- Pregunto algo estupefacta la vampira.

-Vine por ti, para que volvamos a estar juntos- Le dijo muy esperanzado el vampiro. Alice se llevo la mano izquierda a la boca, no sabia como decirle a Jasper lo que había pasado, como todo había cambiado. El brillo del anillo en la mano de Alice atrajo la atención de Jasper.

-Jasper, hay algo…- Pero Alice fue interrumpida.

-¿Por qué tienes ese anillo?- pregunto el vampiro jalando la mano de Alice para mirar mejor el dorado anillo con las hermosas piedras que formaban un pequeño arcoíris.

-Jasper… ¿Por qué hasta ahora me buscas?- Le pregunto Alice totalmente calmada, seguramente Jasper estaba haciendo uso de su habilidad.

-¿Qué pasa Alice, ya no me quieres? ¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones?- Pregunto el vampiro mirando a una desconcertada Alice.

-Yo ya te perdone, hace mucho tiempo… simplemente, seguí con mi vida, y ya no hay espacio para ti-Le intento explicar Alice aun sintiendo la calma.

-No te entiendo ¿hay alguien más?- Pregunto Jasper sintiendo el un miedo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

-Me voy a casar- Respondió Alice creyendo que era mejor hablar con la verdad, el amor que había sentido por Jasper se merecía eso.

-¿Con quien?- Pregunto estupefacto Jasper, sin poder creer que Alice lo había olvidado, habían estado más de cincuenta años juntos, y ella lo había olvidado en menos de dos años.

-Con… con… con Edward- Dijo finalmente la pequeña vampira después de dudarlo mucho.

-¿Edward? El fue mi amigo, mi hermano- Le dijo Jasper sin poder creer en las palabras que había escuchado, el podía aceptar que Alice no lo quisiera más… pero que se casara con Edward era otra cosa.

-Realmente te espere… pero tu no ibas a venir, y Edward estaba aquí… nos enamoramos- Le dijo Alice intentando de alguna forma, explicar su comportamiento, para que Jasper no sufriera más.

-Así que no tenga nada más que hacer aquí, si así son las cosas- Le dijo el vampiro girándose para irse, amaba lo suficiente a Alice como para no destruir su felicidad.

-Esta aun sigue siendo tu familia… y todos te extrañamos- le recordó Alice.

-No me voy a quedar, no me quiero quedar, esta nunca fue mi familia, si no, la tuya, yo jamás quise esta vida para mi, volveré con Peter y su esposa- Le dijo el vampiro sin mirarla- Adiós Alice, que sean felices, realmente te lo deseo- Dijo antes de salir por la puerta, y dejar muy triste Alice, que no quería verlo sufrir.

Bella se bajaba del coche, cuando vio salir a Jasper de la casa, y el también la vio y se acerco a donde se encontraba.

-Todo es tu culpa… Alice no me ama por tu culpa- Le reprocho el vampiro acorralándola entre el auto y el, así que Alice le había dicho toda la verdad.

-Jasper… lamento mucho tu dolor… pero yo no deje a Alice… fuiste tu- Le dijo Bella, intentando hacer entender al vampiro que tenia que hacerse ser responsable de sus actos. Al escuchar esas palabras Jasper se separo un poco de Bella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tu te fuiste? ¿Y que paso con Esme?- Le pregunto el vampiro algo desorientado. Para Bella recordar a Esme era un nudo de dolor en su garganta.

-Me fui por un año- Le respondió Bella intentando ignorar el tema de Esme.

-¿Y Esme?- Volvió a preguntar el vampiro.

-Esme… murió…- Le respondió Bella bajando la mirada y clavándola en el suelo.

-Por Dios… Esme…- Dijo Jasper sintiéndose tan miserable.

-Realmente… no tienes idea como lo lamento… ya jamás quise que las cosas terminaran así… lo juro- Se justifico la joven intentando hacerle entender a Jasper que lo sucedido esa noche, ella jamás lo había deseado.

-Yo se que no es tu culpa Bella… es mía, yo alenté a Esme en su odio… y estas fueron las consecuencias…- Dijo Jasper sintiéndose aun más triste.

-Lo que le paso a Esme fue una terrible tragedia, pero ella lo elijo, Carlisle intento salvarla… pero ella no quería ser salvada… cada uno de nosotros elegimos nuestro destino-Le dijo la joven sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo realmente en paz, realmente creía en sus palabras.

-Cuida que Alice sea muy feliz… también Carlisle… se buena- Le pidió Jasper aun perdido en recuerdos.

-Todos me dicen eso… ¿Tan mala fui?- Le cuestiono la joven con una sonrisa.

-No… digamos que solo te equivocaste demasiado, igual que todos- Le dijo Jasper antes de desaparecer por el campo blanco que se extendía frente a la mansión.

Esa fue la ultima vez que la familia Cullen vio o supo de Jasper, aunque nunca se sabe la existencia aun era muy larga, y aun podían pasar muchas cosas.

La familia Cullen siguió viajando por todo el mundo, fingiendo ser humanos, aunque en el fondo no tenían que fingirlo, ellos habían demostrado ser más humanos que un mismo humano, y como tales remediar sus errores, después de un largo tiempo de oscuridad vinieron largos años de felicidad, opacados solamente por la muerte Joy, seguida de la de Charlie, y cuatro años después le siguió Renee, y lentamente todos los humanos que alguna vez habían conocido desaparecieron físicamente, pero aun existían en la mente de Bella y su familia, aquella familia que había logrado sacar el peor lado de la joven, pero también saco lo mejor que puede existir en un corazón… amor verdadero, ese amor verdadero que es latente en el corazón inerte de cada vampiro Cullen.

**FIN**

**NA: ****Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que siguieron la historia, espero que el final les haya agradado, realmente les agradezco que hayan seguido esta historia, que realmente ustedes la hicieron con su apoyo, mil agradecimientos.**

**Aprovechando los invito a que estén muy pendientes a mi nueva historia "****L'ORIGINE SECRÈTE"****, que empezare a publicar desde la próxima semana:**

**Resumen: **Nueve años después de los hechos de Breaking Down [Amanecer], la familia Cullen se enfrenta a un nuevo misterio que podía ser la destrucción de la familia. 

Después de que Carlisle decidiera salvar a una extraña joven que no reacciona a la ponzoñosa como el medico esperaba, extraños sucesos comienza a suceder a la familia llevándolos al origen de los vampiros y al posible fin de ellos.

**Hasta l****a próxima Historia.**

**¡¡¡****No olviden dejar sus glosas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, para mi sus comentarios son mi motivación de seguir!!!**


End file.
